


The Jewel Salon 珠宝沙龙

by Glock17



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, WTF, 主角没有搞事情, 伊利亚没砸家具, 假扮一对, 双向暗恋, 周围人都在哔……, 壕之生活, 小天使Gaby, 悲催烦人的工作日常, 拿破仑没偷东西, 操蛋任务, 笑点都在tag里, 苦逼Waverly, 角色扮演, 身份互换
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: “这个任务很轻松，你们可以当成是度假，”Waverly将一叠厚厚的资料推了过来，表情看上去凝重又有点犹豫。“但也很困难，我已经向你们的上级报备过了，他们同意你们去干。”Solo抬起一边眉毛，Illya已经拿过资料翻开了第一页。Gaby凑过脑袋：“珠宝沙龙？邪恶的坏人打算在里面交易什么？原子弹资料？”“你们可想象不到那里面有什么。”Waverly捂住了脸。





	1. Chapter 1

**1.**

 

“这个任务很轻松，你们可以当成是度假，”Waverly将一叠厚厚的资料推了过来，表情看上去凝重又有点犹豫。“但也很困难，我已经向你们的上级报备过了，他们同意你们去干。”  
Solo抬起一边眉毛，Illya已经拿过资料翻开了第一页。Gaby凑过脑袋：“珠宝沙龙？邪恶的坏人打算在里面交易什么？原子弹资料？”  
“你们可想象不到那里面有什么。”Waverly捂住了脸。  
Waverly从来没在他们面前捂脸。  
Napoleon和Illya对视一眼，在心里把这个任务的难度调到最高级别。  
Gaby拿起两张纸，Sanders和Oleg的签名清楚得完全不会被误认，内容差不多就是这个任务全权交给Waverly，以后有什么路人提及这任务中发生的事，CIA和KGB会当他们没参加过，全权不负责，也不会拿去当把柄。  
Napoleon对着前上级的签名文件抬起眉毛，Illya已经放回Oleg的签名纸：“任务内容？”  
Waverly张嘴，又闭上，拿下眼镜擦了擦，又戴回去。最后他深吸了一口气：“Mr. Solo，Mr. Kuryakin，请在我说完前不要动手。”  
Napoleon和Illya又看了对方一眼，这任务的难度大概得超标了。  
“收集情报。”Waverly示意那叠厚厚的资料，Illya翻阅着，Napoleon在他身侧一起读。珠宝沙龙，有钱人的派对，有乐队演奏，一整个厨师团队，足够量的客房——一整幢庄园别墅，甚至还带室内泳池和芬兰蒸汽浴。  
“珠宝拍卖。”Napoleon读出沙龙的主要目的，资料里还有一批钻石宝石和镶嵌成品照片。“你确定我应该参加这个任务？”  
“委托人需要你们的专业知识。”Waverly解释，英国人脸上像连续半年都在下雨那么阴霾。“他们得到消息，有人混在宾客名单里面试图搞破坏，但他们还不知道对方的目的。”他示意Napoleon和Illya。“你们只需要收集消息。”  
Napoleon完全不信这个解释，Illya也不信。  
“委托人希望你们做安保。”Waverly承认。  
“U.N.C.L.E.什么时候成了安保公司？”Gaby困惑地问。  
“完成这一单，对方就维持整个U.N.C.L.E.两年的行动开销。”Waverly解释。  
“我干。”Napoleon愉快地一口答应。  
Illya翻了个白眼。资本主义啊。

*

“面具？”Illya对着资料里面的细节备注，“化装舞会？”他抬头看向Gaby，Gaby是最先读完资料的那个，只是摊开了手，表示她也没辙。  
“等等，面具？”Napoleon正在读另一部分，他凑过来看Illya手上这叠资料。Illya紧绷起来，Napoleon的古龙水多少会参杂一点威士忌复杂的香气，从他们开始搭档后，不管在哪Illya都能从一堆香水里把Napoleon的位置认出来，这实在无药可救——揍翻他他也不会承认这个——他朝边上挪了挪，Napoleon会意地没靠太近。  
确实有化装舞会，面具还都是提前定制完成，每个人的面具都不一样，以确保不会有人混进来。  
“如果有人中途交换了面具……”Napoleon指出这个问题。  
Illya正瞪着化装舞会那段描述的潦草旁注“施尼茨勒”，还是Waverly的笔迹，“这是个人名？”  
Gaby的眼神嗖地一下跟了过来，Napoleon在他旁边动了动，还可疑地清了嗓子：“呃，是的。”  
“这有什么我需要知道的东西吗？”Illya看向Gaby，通常除了工作外他不太愿意和Napoleon有多少眼神交流。  
Gaby看向Napoleon，然后举起双手：“我拒绝向他解释这个。”  
Illya更加怀疑地看向Napoleon，Napoleon今天穿了件浅蓝色衬衫搭配灰色细条纹格的西装，衬出他眼睛的蓝色，见鬼的他还在口袋里别了条深红色的丝巾，那又衬出了他眼睛里的虹膜异色。会注意到这种细节更加充分证明他已经没救了，而且还完全不是间谍职业病能解释的没救。  
“现在我知道Waverly为什么要向Sanders和Oleg申请不负责的签名了。”Napoleon看起来还有点儿为难。  
“什么？”Illya在内心唾弃自己，他的确觉得Napoleon今天穿得很好看，见鬼的他每一天都穿得很好看——住嘴，他不会夸Cowboy的，绝对不会。  
“施尼茨勒是个作家，”Napoleon解释，语气是那种特别欠打的“社会主义国家出品的KGB连这都不知道”，“他在1926年出版了一部小说叫做《梦幻故事》。”  
Illya示意手上的资料，“书里写了戴面具的化装舞会？”  
“差不多。”Napoleon接过Illya这部分，手指相触了不到一秒，他翻了翻这段的着装要求——Forest家族的男主人宴请了一些名流大亨，还请了乐队和歌舞表演，整场珠宝沙龙持续三天，化装舞会安排在第二个晚上，Waverly旁注了“施尼茨勒”。  
“Waverly是Brinscote伯爵次子，”Napoleon说，“他会知道这些不奇怪。”  
Illya想了想，“你是说他参加过。”  
“在他们这样的环境里，这些事是——”Napoleon挥了挥手，在嘴唇上示意拉上拉链，“心照不宣，避而不谈，真正的圈内人不一定会参与，但他们都知道。”  
“还互相保守秘密。”Illya猜到了，“就像沙皇家族的秘密。”  
“或者血腥玛丽，英国王室的闹鬼塔楼，西班牙宫廷秘史，”Napoleon解释，“这场化装舞会就是那种‘我们不应该知道的事情’，事后也永不提起。”  
“他们在化装舞会上干嘛——”Illya指出问题，然后他停下了。“血腥玛丽？那个虐待少女的吸血女伯爵传说？”Napoleon举的例子都不太对劲。  
“没那么严重，既然Waverly写了施尼茨勒，那就是……”Napoleon看了一眼Gaby，Gaby咳了一声，“我可不要听你艰难地解释这个，我去倒杯喝的。”她溜进了厨房。  
Napoleon前额都出现了烦恼的皱纹，无声地叹了口气，转回Illya这里：“让我们简单点：群交（multiplayer，原本是多个玩家/多人游戏之意）。”  
“舞会本来就有一群人。”Illya皱眉。  
“多人。性。游戏。”Napoleon一个词一个词地说，脸上维持着冷静和一点困扰。  
“……噢。”Illya知道了，“有钱人的把戏。”  
Napoleon观察他的表情，Illya看回去：“怎么？你可以直说。”  
Napoleon张开了嘴，又闭上了：“很好。我有这本小说，等会儿拿给你。”  
“我一点都不奇怪。”Illya回答。Napoleon有群交色情小说，太Napoleon了，完全让人没法怀疑。  
“我也不。”Gaby端了杯饮料靠在厨房门框边，对他们撇嘴。“那小说太有名了，基本上就是个上流社会戴着面具群交的故事，显然这个Forest家族也爱干这事。”  
“KGB利用过这种宴会收集资料。”Illya说，没什么特别的，性丑闻一直是最好的威胁手段之一。  
“可真社会主义。”Napoleon感叹。  
Illya瞪他，Napoleon继续读他的资料，装没看到。

*

Waverly敲了敲他们的办公室门：“绅士们。”  
Napoleon和Illya同时抬起头，这任务并不算难，难的是有钱阔佬为了保密没给他们建筑平面图，也不给宾客名单，这让收集信息变得棘手——他们不得不制定严格的时间表，多少时间内扫荡完多少空间，放下多少窃听器之类的细节，这阔佬家族还要求他们在一切结束后把窃听器都回收掉，为了“安全”。  
“我相信你们已经读完了任务背景资料。”Waverly说，还专门踱到他们三个专属的U.N.C.L.E.办公室来，这很能说明问题，通常Waverly在自己办公室屁股都不肯动一下。“还有什么问题吗？”  
Illya开口：“时间很紧，我们的身份是另一个问题。”  
“我有伯爵之子的身份。”Waverly解释，看起来前所未有地紧张，他示意Gaby：“Miss Teller会假装我的情妇，在这种聚会上更容易和人打交道。”  
Napoleon皱眉，Waverly通常话里有话。这么看来他们俩的伪装身份可能会有些不同。“您有……”什么建议？  
Waverly犹豫了两秒钟，“这场珠宝沙龙有一些别的活动。”  
“施尼茨勒。”Illya小声咕哝，Napoleon就靠坐在他的办公桌边和他讨论细节，当然听到了他的抱怨。  
“鉴于这些活动的保密要求。”Waverly解释，“对方不信任我们。”  
那他们还雇U.N.C.L.E.做安保？Napoleon和Illya交换眼神，Illya眼睛里小小的烦闷让Napoleon得稍稍克制一点自己的微笑，如果Illya发现他能对Napoleon影响到怎样的地步，那离KGB策反他就不远了，Napoleon的节操所剩不多，但被策反到KGB那里可不是一个选项。  
“我认为，”Waverly提出，“我们该给他们一些把柄。”  
“暴露一些弱点好取得对方信任。”Illya低声说出标准答案。  
Napoleon看着Waverly，Waverly看向Gaby，Gaby摊手：“显然不能再用未婚夫妻这种借口。”如果那样Gaby就得和Illya同进同出，再加上那个化装舞会，说不定他们还得参与群交，这可一点也不好玩。  
“而且那也不算把柄。”Waverly赞同。  
Illya看看Gaby，看看Waverly，又看向Napoleon，Napoleon从他怀疑的表情接收到了某些不可描述的暗示。  
“没门。”Illya对Waverly抱着手臂。  
“我拒绝。”Napoleon想叹气。  
Gaby看他们俩，又看向Waverly：“你是说，他们俩……”她做了个不知道是什么意思的手势。  
Illya瞪着Napoleon，好像这就是Napoleon的错一样。Napoleon盯着Waverly。  
“这是最简单的策略，”Waverly看起来很无奈，“简单，有效，丑闻是他们最喜欢的把柄。”  
Gaby拿起了任务资料：“我觉得他们俩会在亲热之前先干掉对方。”文件夹挡住了脸。  
“所以才有Sanders和Oleg的签名许可。”Napoleon抓住了关键，Waverly肯定一开始就想到了这样的伪装方案，先跟CIA还有KGB报备，两位上司居然还都同意了（还表示不会拿来当把柄，鬼才信）“我对此持怀疑态度，Mr. Waverly。”  
“很合理。”Waverly点头赞同，“但我知道几个名单上一定会出现的客人，他们是你们前上司的保证。”  
“……有美国和苏联的高层在内。”Illya双手手指交叉握拳抵在下巴上。这也正是Napoleon所想到的。  
“正确。”Waverly微笑，显然这在他看来就是个愉快的“同意”了，尽管Napoleon实际上并不情愿，而Illya？恐怕是Napoleon的三倍不情愿。“准备一下，绅士们与女士，我们明天十点半的飞机。”  
“明天？”Gaby惊呼，然后抓起办公桌上一个写废报告的纸团朝Waverly扔了过来。“我连采购衣服的时间都不够！”  
Waverly偏头躲过了纸团炮弹，“尽量穿漂亮点，你们三个都是。”他看了一眼手表，“我建议你们下午就去服装店，每人三套衣服足够了，这场沙龙只持续三天。”  
然后他溜了，Gaby的第二个纸团砸在关上的门背后。  
“我提议现在就收拾东西去服装店。”Napoleon叹气。“多花点Waverly的钱。”  
“我同意。”Illya忿忿地附议。  
这种情况下Napoleon实在对Illya难得同意他的观点这事高兴不起来。

*

“一人一套，我自己选一套。”Gaby一踏进时装店就对他们俩下指令。“等你们俩吵完可能连收拾行李都不够。”  
Napoleon和Illya看了对方一眼，迅速行动钻进女装堆里挑衣服。Gaby自己挑了一整套昂贵的裙子搭配首饰和小包，Napoleon挑的那套更华丽奢侈，Illya挑的则显得轻便灵巧。两人这次都没对对方的品味有什么争执意见，Gaby看着Napoleon难得紧锁的眉头与Illya在裤缝上敲敲敲的手指，分别换上他们选的衣服出来走了一圈，也只得到了两人互相对视后的点头认可。  
Napoleon的西装数量比Gaby的整个衣橱还要多，而且总是精细定制，所以提着大堆购物袋的三人在进入一家男装店之后，Napoleon直接把Illya推向了裁缝，Illya满脸问号：“一个晚上来不及定制——”  
“修改三套成衣足够了。”Napoleon纠正，“站好别动。”裁缝在Illya身上拉尺子，另一个裁缝把Napoleon引到了袖口纽扣领带领带夹那些小物件上。Gaby跟着过来帮忙挑选，鉴于Waverly的要求是“穿漂亮点”，两人都在那些小物件里精挑细选，不时拿一两个在Illya身上比对。Illya瞪Napoleon，不过Gaby用眼神阻止了他的所有嘲讽。  
裁缝拖出了一排适合Illya尺寸的成衣西装，Napoleon和Gaby挑挑拣拣选了深蓝深灰与一件灰蓝条纹西装，料子都比Illya自备的西装好上不少。袖扣Napoleon一共选了五对，还有六条不同的领带和四枚领带夹，Gaby无视了加急修改费用和Napoleon夹带私货凑一起的那个数字，反正Waverly签单。  
和西装相配就还得加上衬衫和鞋，Illya的鞋子不错——考虑到他在任务中的体力活儿，但Napoleon皱眉说不够，Gaby只看了一眼Illya脚上那双短靴就摇头了，于是Illya不得连续试不同样式的鞋子，直到Napoleon和Gaby都满意为止。  
“既然这次是你们俩……”在回去的路上Gaby开着车，“订婚。”她强调。Illya忍不住翻眼睛，Napoleon深深叹了口气。“至少你得送他个戒指，这才合理。”她对Illya说，一脸无辜，绝对是故意的。  
“同性恋们不会露出把柄。”Illya指出这一点，人们仍然普遍认为那是一种……变态行为。同性恋者都相当低调，在某些国家可能会宽松些，但他们可不会随便暴露出什么惹人怀疑的细节。  
Napoleon一个字也没说，在车后座上揉鼻梁。  
“但你们就得给他们点把柄。”Gaby“好心”地提醒。  
“我不知道。”Illya硬邦邦地回答，还扭头瞪Napoleon。Napoleon长长叹了一口气。  
“你一点也不浪漫。”Gaby继续“好心”地提醒，在驾驶座上努力忍着脸上的笑意。“为了任务你们得加把劲。”  
“让我想想。”Napoleon叹息着说。  
“你要是在那群人面前动手动脚，”Illya威胁，“我就杀了你。”  
“你不能干掉你的未婚夫。”Gaby忍笑忍得十分辛苦。“我想男戒没法装窃听器了。”她一边转弯一边问，“Solo，男人之间会送什么礼物？”  
“酒，雪茄，美食，书本。”Napoleon回答，Illya还在用眼神揍他。“更亲近一些的朋友会送领带，袖扣和手表。”  
“啊，手表。”Gaby的语调更兴奋了一点儿，“你可以把手表借给Solo戴。”  
Illya皱眉。  
“怎么？没人能在Solo手上偷走东西，你的手表会很安全。”Gaby在前座耸肩。“很好的证明，而且不显眼。”  
Napoleon举起双手表示“这可不是我的点子”。  
“我没碰到过同性恋，也许照着一般未婚夫妻那些小细节模仿一遍就没问题。”Gaby说，车停在了Illya所住的公寓两条街外，这是他们的老规矩。“回去好好想想你们的伪装。”她看着Illya打开车门，“明天早上我来接你们，我有预感这次的‘休假’会很好笑。”  
“一点也不好笑。”Illya一只脚迈出车门，Napoleon突然抓住了他的左手手指，拉高手腕看了眼那块表，拇指还摩挲了一下表带的陈旧程度。Illya惊了一下差点猛力挣脱，但Napoleon的手腕力道很稳，他被摁住了。  
“我应该能找到一块差不多的。”Napoleon说，松开了Illya，“让某个人在明早之前送到。”  
Illya抽回手：“用不着。”他压低声音，“不用找。”  
“那也没问题。”Napoleon说，“和往常一样，我带衣服，你带装备。”  
Illya点头确认，拎着待会儿要装窃听器定位器的袖扣和几颗纽扣的袋子往公寓走。Gaby启动了车子，Napoleon重新坐直。  
“你在打什么主意？”Gaby问。  
“什么也没有。”Napoleon回答，“只是做好两手准备。”  
“我想你见过同性恋？”Gaby又问，“他们什么样子？”  
“和你我一样。”Napoleon回答。

*

深夜十一点的时候，修改好的西装送到了Napoleon的顶层公寓。  
还附带一个跟送货员一起等在门口的Illya。  
Napoleon开门让他们两人都进来，Illya放下他的行李箱——当然满是KGB装备——接过了送货员的西装包，明天早上Gaby会直接来Napoleon这里，Waverly亲自开车接他们三个去机场。  
“你最好试一试。”Napoleon一边收拾自己的西装一边说。“扣子给我。”他漫不经心地说，装了窃听器的西装扣子得Napoleon缝上去，Illya可没缝得完美无缺这手艺。  
Illya把装扣子的小袋递给他，拿出修改好的西装开始试穿。Napoleon的顶层公寓当然奢侈舒适，客厅与衣帽间之间的墙上有一面巨大的穿衣镜。Illya按照店里Napoleon和Gaby给他搭配好的西装衬衫都套上，修改之后的确合身得多，也不阻碍肢体活动。  
“不，不要那条蓝色的，红色那条。”Napoleon在Illya要拿起今天买的其中一条蓝色领带时出声。  
“你根本就没看。”Illya拿起了那条蓝色的，镜子里Napoleon正在把叠好的衬衫放进行李箱，见鬼的他们只需要三天，他放了五件衬衫进去！  
“不用看我都知道你会戴哪条。”Napoleon在行李箱边角放了点发油剃须膏之类的小玩意儿，仍然背对着镜子。“Waverly要求我们穿好看点，红色那条更好看。”  
“那太引人注目。”Illya坚持打上了那条蓝色领带，的确不错，只不过比他平时的西装更奢侈一些。  
镜子里的Napoleon转过来，上下打量了Illya一眼，叹了口夸张的气，“光得体是不够的，Peril。”他走过来，“而且你的领结打得太正经。”  
Illya皱眉，Napoleon伸手解开他的蓝领带，手指在丝绸领带结上向下拉了一点，将那个普通的结扯松。盗贼的手十分灵巧，将领带拉出衣领时Illya几乎都察觉不到丝绸滑过后颈的感觉。  
“那些同性恋们有什么——”Illya斟酌了一下问题。“细节？”  
“Gaby也问了一样的问题。”Napoleon把蓝领带放下，拿起那条红色领带——偏冷深色底与精细的深红佩斯利花纹，绝对不是Illya会选的款式，连Napoleon都不系这种过于华丽繁复的花纹领带。“在生活中他们没什么不同。”Napoleon边打领结边解释，Illya从领口处的手指动作也能感觉出是个复杂的领带结。  
Napoleon打好一个十字结，拍了拍Illya的锁骨，Illya盯着镜子里的自己。很好看，Napoleon是对的，领带本身过于华丽花哨，但和他一整身深灰色西装与同系浅色衬衫搭配起来则十分出挑，也没让他有穿错别人衣服的感觉。合适，恰当，且奢华。  
这时Napoleon将折好的一方丝巾塞进了他的西装口袋，还是和领带配套的花色。他赞许地点点头，示意Illya换下一套，将这一身脱下来等会儿缝窃听器扣子。Illya的手表搭在穿衣镜旁边的柜子上，新皮鞋在脚边并列排放。  
Napoleon又将一些东西打包进了另一个大行李箱，Illya接着试衣服。  
“我认为这次的伪装不需要刻意表现出什么。”Napoleon说，继续打包。Illya在镜子里看着他在床边将袜子卷起来塞进行李箱边角，灰色马甲与西装长裤，一如往常。“可惜我不能和女人们调情了。”他用愉快的语调调侃。  
“现在你是我‘未婚夫’了。”Illya跟上了，“我确信可以忍受你欣赏她们，但不准做超过接吻的任何事。”  
“猜到了。”Napoleon轻松地把问题抛回来。“你可真慷慨，亲爱的同志。”  
Illya压下一声叹气。Napoleon打包完毕，就剩下Illya试穿西装后把西装打包了，Illya打着领带结，Napoleon钻进了浴室，拿出几个小瓶子：“选一个。”  
“这是什么？”Illya一边调整袖扣一边看向那些瓶子——看形状就知道了，古龙水，还他妈是高级沙龙定制款，鉴于Napoleon曾经专门带Gaby去定制了好几种不同的香型。Napoleon脸上那股微笑可说明了他知道Illya已经意识到这些是什么，Illya怀疑地看他：“你是说用一样的古龙水。”  
“外表可以完全不同，没人会试图从穿着打扮上看出别人喜欢哪种性别。”Napoleon解释，“真正出卖同性恋的是那些小细节，比如同样的古龙水。”  
“那会暗示……”他们俩住在一起。  
“没错。”Napoleon眨眼。“想想你怎么发现Gaby和Waverly的事，套用到同性恋们身上也一样。”  
Gaby和Waverly搞在一起有段时间了，可别提他们俩发现Gaby身上Waverly的雪茄味儿，还有Waverly偷偷给Gaby弄到手的小玩意时的反应了。反正Waverly要是敢对Gaby不好，他就把U.N.C.L.E.总部给拆了，Napoleon根本问都不问就会帮忙递炸药。  
“看来那场施尼茨勒舞会Gaby不会参加了。”Illya开始试穿第三套，Napoleon将那些小瓶子放在柜子上，Illya的手表旁边，拿起刚才换下的西装上衣，坐到书桌边开始缝窃听器扣子。  
“我倒认为Waverly会把她放进池子里。”Napoleon比对缝线的颜色，开始在布料上动手。“鲨鱼得在池子里才能展现出她有多凶残。”  
Illya赞同地哼了一声。第三套搭配完毕后，他把西装脱了下来，换上了长袖长裤睡衣，将衬衫重新叠好放进他的另外一个空行李箱里。几瓶古龙水闻起来都颇为性感从容，他选了一瓶闻着最舒服的：“那本书呢？”  
“客房床头柜上。”Napoleon专心对付扣子窃听器，头也不抬地回答。  
于是Illya拎着装满KGB工具和枪的箱子进了Napoleon的客房，卧室没有Napoleon自己那间卧室大，当然也没有那么奢侈，但床单地毯什么的也都比Illya公寓里的床铺好上太多。任务后如果累惨了他们也会在对方的地盘上将就一夜，Illya的公寓只有一张单人床，不过Napoleon也没抱怨过Illya那张旧沙发。Illya被Napoleon借宿后做的早餐喂过多次有点儿不安，但这也没能让他偷偷弄张折叠床回去——某种程度上也是不必要的浪费，至少Illya暗暗希望沙发的难睡程度能让Napoleon知难而退回去睡他的古董大床。  
结果没用，能在对方地盘睡着通常都意味着他们真的累到一根手指都动不了——只要给块空地他们就地躺倒马上能睡上24小时。最后Illya去多弄了条毯子和枕头等Napoleon一瘫在他沙发上就扔过去，还买得比他自己床上那套要贵，聊胜于无。  
而Napoleon的顶层公寓？什么都有，客房里的单人床都是雕花古董，奢侈得Illya想扶额。在为数不多的几次借宿后Illya不得不对自己承认他的确被柔软的床单和羽绒枕头惯坏了，该死的资本主义腐朽作风。  
而今晚这种任务前在对方地盘的准备工作他们三个人常干，往往路上都在讨论细节，工作让人无暇他想，Napoleon的公寓最大，能塞下最多小玩意儿，Illya和Gaby经常在工作开始时窝在Napoleon这里，Gaby才是那个睡客房的，Illya也不得不承认Napoleon的沙发比他自己公寓那张睡起来好得多。  
Illya在客房自带的浴室里洗漱完毕，靠在枕头上开始读那本群交小说，故事不算长，但非母语多少让他无法加快阅读速度，等他一直读到最后一页才意识到这是个怎样的故事，一位医生在半夜出诊回家时遭遇一场神秘的色情宴会，这件事发生的时间甚至不超过72小时。  
而这故事和这场即将到来的珠宝沙龙太像了，上流社会，有请柬才能进入的宴会，一些珠宝拍卖，一点儿酒会和舞会。  
还有一场群交。  
甚至还有U.N.C.L.E.在里面充当安保，调查那些人之间的事。  
他们自己还递出了一些不可言说的把柄。  
几乎可以断定，在这三天的任务中他们会大开眼界，事后收集的所有资料都是不能摆在明面上拿来威胁的东西，他们看到了什么，发现了什么，最终都得封死在这三天里，一个字也不能说。  
至少间谍擅长发现秘密，和保守秘密。Oleg和Sanders会对这次任务签字申明当它不存在，也不再像之前那样显得反常。  
Illya合上书本，放回床头柜上，关灯，手表和床头小闹钟协调一致地走动着，十二点四十三。他躺下来，在脑子里过了一遍他带上的装备和武器。  
过了半分钟他才注意到，客厅的灯从门缝下仍然透进了一线光。

*

Napoleon打开门，Gaby仍穿着她平时的装束，但在外面搭了件风衣。  
“Waverly在楼下咯。”她拨下一点墨镜。“你们好了吗？”  
“咖啡？”Napoleon邀请。Illya正在喝他的最后一点咖啡，桌上还有点剩下的水果，早餐的煎蛋卷在Illya的胃口下当然没什么剩的。Napoleon已经着装完毕，Illya还是穿着他平时的装束，但没戴帽子。  
“来半杯。”Gaby笑了，“让Waverly在车里等着吧。”  
“把我们的头儿抓在手心了？”Napoleon调侃，给Gaby倒了半杯咖啡，按照她的喜好加了奶和糖。  
“还没。”Gaby在餐桌前坐下，端起自己的杯子——上好的骨瓷，当然了——Illya抬眉露出一点点惊讶，不过Napoleon知道那是夸张。Gaby拣了片桃子咬下一半，“他可不想把我放进那场舞会里开开眼界，英国男人见鬼的绅士风度。”  
Napoleon乐了，Gaby执着起来能干成任何事，缺乏经验不是问题，她有这个潜力成为最好的间谍特工之一。  
“他的担心有些道理。”Illya开口，手表仍好好在他左腕上戴着。  
Gaby翻了眼睛，把剩下半片桃子塞进嘴里，“苏联男人见鬼的大男子主义。”  
“这是在保护你。”Illya抗议。  
“当我需要保护的时候，我保证最先把你放出去撕咬他们。”Gaby好笑地拍拍Illya的胳膊，“哦。”她盯着Illya的手表，“我还以为能看到你们俩互换定情信物呢。”  
这回换Illya翻眼睛了。  
“我们在别的地方做了点伪装。”Napoleon向Gaby解释他在观察别人性取向时的心得，Gaby一一记下，同时慢悠悠地喝她那半杯咖啡。  
“Waverly什么都不肯说。”她也透了点底。“这个施尼茨勒舞会可能比我们预想得更……”  
“更下流。”Illya面无表情。“KGB对这种事有个诀窍。”  
“洗耳恭听。”Napoleon说，表情看上去是真的对这……感兴趣。  
见鬼的爱好女色的美国人。  
“就当是在上人体写生课。”Illya说。  
“你毁掉了所有乐趣。”Napoleon抱怨。“他们肯定不希望在办事时旁边有个KGB掏出了写生簿……”  
Gaby放下杯子，在瓷碟上撞出清脆的声响，Napoleon和Illya同时住嘴。  
“你们可以在Waverly面前吵这个。”她愉快地宣布，“说不定他会多透露一点儿。”  
“他不会。”Napoleon和Illya同时反驳。

*

Waverly开车载他们去机场可不多见，还和他们一起出任务就更少见了。  
Napoleon和Illya全程见识到了Gaby是如何一步步说服Waverly把她放进鲨鱼池，从他们三人的柏林相遇后Gaby成长迅速，只要再多点儿外勤经验就可以独自出任务。Waverly最终同意让Gaby也参加这场施尼茨勒舞会，Gaby满意了，兴致勃勃地在前排座位上谋划着什么。Waverly在后视镜里的表情有点儿无奈还有点儿好笑，Napoleon和Illya把一切尽收眼底。  
不过为了避免被英国人调侃，他们俩什么评价也没说。  
Waverly告知了他们一些注意事项，大部分富人和商人都在里面找乐子，收集的资料也大多是别人的丑闻或者近期的商业交易，如果有政坛的人，则需要收集他们近期的动向，U.N.C.L.E.会根据那些政客的度假地点调查出他们的活动趋势。  
“的确像是个假期。”Napoleon评价。甚至都不需要刻意去打探点什么。  
“我们会提前半天抵达。”Waverly没有告知他们地点，珠宝沙龙明天上午十点才正式开始。“结束后必须忘记在那里看到的一切，包括建筑平面图。”  
Illya估算着大概要在什么地方多放点窃听器……Oleg昨晚给他的电话也暗示了这一点，很难，但他可以做到。  
“不过你们俩可以多放点窃听器进去。”Waverly握着方向盘，这等于是又一个默许。“善后我来处理。”  
“现在这更像个假期了。”Napoleon说。Illya默认的表情也很明显。他们俩坐在Waverly的车后座位里，足够宽敞，就算Illya的大长腿也不会觉得局促，只不过路程往往都很无聊，Waverly车上的电台有时还会用来收U.N.C.L.E.的消息，很少转到音乐频道。Gaby似乎也百无聊赖，随意和Waverly说着珠宝沙龙可能会有的美食美酒——安全话题，Waverly保证会有好酒，还会有精彩的乐队演奏。  
Illya看着窗外，Napoleon在后座另一边也没事可做。Gaby体贴地没问他们少见的沉默。Illya有点紧张，与Napoleon或者Gaby的视线对上就摆出那副KGB的面无表情，Napoleon小心地留意着Illya偶尔低下视线，看着自己的手指在膝盖上互相交握，那表情有点自省，还有点不知所措。Napoleon猜测着，可能Illya有点紧张接下来的三天——假扮同性恋并不容易，Illya并不像Napoleon这样社交经验丰富，几句话也不能解释清楚伪装成同性恋的他们会是什么样子。  
“他们并不是娘娘腔（pussy），大部分不是。”Napoleon开口，保持自己视线盯着Waverly后脑勺和前面的路况。  
Illya的眼神从自己双手移到Napoleon脸上，Napoleon转向他，对他挑眉毛，露出一个微笑。  
“那他们是——”Illya反问。  
“亲近的朋友。”Napoleon解释，“留意那些亲近的朋友，你会发现的。”  
Illya皱眉，看着Napoleon，又看向前面Gaby的后脑勺——Gaby从后视镜里看了他们一眼，“我想象不出你们俩怎么假扮……”她做了个手势，“隐藏的一对儿，很难想象那种场景。我有点担心。”  
“我见过互相憎恨对方的情侣。”Waverly说，“互相憎恨，但又不愿意彼此分离。”  
“这也很难想象。”Gaby说。  
“这是个很不错的方向。”Napoleon赞同。Illya又回去盯他的双手手指，恢复了沉默与面无表情，也许他的眼睛会泄露些情绪，但现在Napoleon可看不出什么。  
机场近在眼前，对方派了专机来接他们四个，相当大的手笔。Waverly把车驶进车道的时候，Illya深吸了一口气，解下左腕上的手表。“戴着它。”他递给Napoleon，表情有点儿苦恼。“弄出划痕我就折断你的手指。”他威胁。  
Gaby从前座上扭头看向他们俩，脸上是Illya那种风格的假装毫无表情，她什么也没说。  
Napoleon没犹豫，接过Illya的手表，迅速把自己左腕上的伯爵手表解下来，递到Illya手上。  
Illya瞪着这块伯爵，Napoleon戴上Illya那块旧苏联表，Illya尺寸的表带扣眼也很适合他的手腕。  
“怎么了？”Gaby问。  
“华而不实。”Illya不情愿地说，看着Napoleon在左腕上调整了一下父亲的手表，十分合衬地隐入袖口，和Napoleon一身西装不太搭，倒也不难看。  
Napoleon从容地把那块伯爵又从Illya手中拿了回来，放入西装裤袋，“我行李里有别的表。”他向两人解释，Waverly已经驶近了那架专机。“那么容我提出另一个建议。”他从上衣衣襟内袋里摸出了一枚戒指，放在Illya手里。  
一枚男戒，还有点旧，银色不那么光亮了，就是一个简单的银环。  
Illya检查了一番，没有刻字，没有任何标记。“床头柜第二个抽屉。”他说。“不是纯银。”戒指有点重。  
Napoleon一点都不奇怪Illya摸清了他公寓里各种杂物的位置，连Gaby都只对此翻了个白眼：“这就是你出门前又去卧室拿的那个东西。”  
“当初融了点别的金属进去。”Napoleon解释。飞行员已经在和Waverly打招呼了，Illya把戒指放进口袋里，和他一起下车拎出行李箱。直到他们在飞机里坐定，飞机爬升到了空中，Illya才再次把戒指拿了出来。  
“这是什么？”Gaby好奇地问。  
“我的婚戒。”Napoleon愉快地说。  
Gaby和Illya同时瞪大的眼睛绝对值了。  
“你没结过婚。”Illya指出，右手手指都快把戒指捏扁了。  
“差一点儿。”Napoleon更加愉快地解释，“我反悔了。”  
“那么……那个姑娘？”Gaby追问。  
“应该嫁了个更有钱的家伙。”Napoleon从Illya手指间拿下戒指，拿起Illya的左手，直接戴上小指——尺寸稍有点松，Illya的手比Napoleon大一点。  
Illya瞪着左手，看看Napoleon：“你确定？”  
专机机舱里是并列两排的沙发座椅，Waverly在靠近飞行员的座位那儿看他的文件，Gaby则和他们俩坐在中间，她一个人占据了对面的双人座椅。  
“你可以戴无名指。”她说。  
Illya在任务之外大部分时候都会听Gaby的建议——他褪下戒指，戴进无名指——尺寸不够。  
Napoleon挑眉，他直接戴上Illya的小指是有原因的。  
“那也不错。”Gaby伸手，涂了亮橙色甲油的指尖点了点Illya的左手。“你们俩都戴尾戒，很明显。”  
Illya换戴上右手小指，这回正合适。  
Gaby伸手，Illya把右手放在她手里，Gaby看了看那枚婚戒的氧化程度：“你没保养？”  
“不是什么重要的东西。”Napoleon解释，“我留着它是要提醒自己。”  
“……什么？”Illya问。  
“婚姻就像Sanders。”Napoleon宣布。  
“哦，婚姻是爱情的坟墓。”Gaby笑了。接着他们讨论起了怎么在这种宴会沙龙的环境下收集最多资料，Napoleon在这种场合的经验比另外两个搭档更多，他说了点小经验，Illya不时反驳，Gaby适时地阻止他们争吵升级。  
Napoleon瞥见Illya不时用拇指摩挲右手小指上的戒指，适应着它的重量。Illya处于工作状态，但这小动作还是泄露了他些微的茫然。那块苏联表在Napoleon西装袖口下兢兢业业地走动着，与他的手腕体温一致。

*

Illya拎着两个行李箱，KGB间谍装备不能经过别人的手。右手小指上的那枚戒指有点硌，他还没适应它的突兀感。  
Forest伯爵和Waverly差不多年纪，身材健壮，保养得不错。管家将他们四人引进这幢巨大的郊区庄园，占地宽广，周围还有大片修剪过的树篱——直到主人的会客室之一，Illya确定那是其中一间会客室，里面只有普通的上流社会家具书籍，墙上挂着猎来的驯鹿与熊的脑袋，还有一个犀牛头颅标本。  
Waverly和Forest握了手，介绍了他们三人组。Forest吻了Gaby的手背，对Gaby和Waverly站得稍近似乎毫无觉察，他和Napoleon还有Illya握手，Napoleon让他眼前一亮，笑容更大，Illya的右手却被他握得久了点。  
“苏联人？”Forest松开手，上下打量了一眼Illya，满是欣赏。“我听说KGB都很厉害。”  
“最好的。”Waverly说。  
“Kuryakin先生，你有多高？六尺四？”Forest仍然在看Illya。  
“六尺五。”Illya回答。  
“舞蹈家的体型。”Forest感叹，“我有一个想法。”  
这次珠宝沙龙除了例行拍卖外，施尼茨勒舞会也是重头戏，Forest解释他请了一些人在拍卖会和舞会上穿戴珠宝，向那些有钱人和贵族展示效果。  
“有几副华丽的项链与腕饰还没找到合适的人选。”Forest示意了一下Illya，“我认为你很合适。”  
Waverly当然没什么异议，Illya也接下了这份委托。Forest将这次宴会的名单给了他们，都是富豪大亨和有爵位的人，身份都绝对不适合外传，Illya还看到了两个KGB暗中盯梢的俄国名字，Napoleon在默读名单时微微变化的表情明显也是认出了一些人。  
Forest伯爵将他们安排在走廊末端相对的两间客房里，Illya拎着行李箱跟在Napoleon后面，Napoleon一进门就顿住了。  
管家在他们背后退出房间关上门。  
Napoleon叹了口气，进入卧室放下他的行李（那一大堆西装和衬衫和领带袖扣），Illya看到让他停下脚步的东西了——卧室只有一张四柱床，尽管这庄园客房装修华丽典雅，但也明显没有再塞下一张折叠床的空间，更别提还有他们的装备了。Napoleon打开行李箱，开始把西装们挂进衣橱，包括Illya的三身新西装及其配件。Illya在客房起居室内拿出他们的装备开始调试。过了一会儿，Napoleon从卧室走出，客房里没提供酒，Illya在桌边调试着窃听仪器，眼角余光看到Napoleon走到窗边的水晶瓶那里，给自己倒了半杯水。  
Napoleon把西装外套脱了，喝了一口水，慢慢挽着他的衬衫袖子，以备等会儿的窃听器安装工作。  
Illya收回注意力，调整着窃听频道。客房门被敲响了，Napoleon走过去开门，Gaby抱着一盒资料和小装备进来，和Illya也打了个招呼。  
他们进入工作状态，鉴于其他客人的身份都十分敏感，窃听器的位置得更加隐蔽。Waverly去和Forest伯爵商讨细节，Gaby这三天的任务就是在Waverly带领下积累实战经验，Napoleon和Illya负责在人群中游走收集尽可能多的资料。  
Illya和Napoleon对着建筑平面图商讨位置——Forest为了保全客人的隐私，只让U.N.C.L.E.在宴会厅，酒吧和几个休息室安装窃听器（还得在事后全部收回，Waverly暗示了多装点，就算没有Waverly和两国上司的指令他们也会装的）。  
“那些装饰品可以装窃听器。”Napoleon指出，“走廊摆设都不是古董，Peril，请告诉我你带上了小型电钻。”  
“当然。”Illya反驳，KGB的装备是最齐全的，原本他们还考虑过装成修理工呢。  
“还得跟管家借个吸尘器。”Napoleon在小本子上记下等会儿需要向管家要求的东西。  
“洗手间也是一些谈话的高发地。”Gaby指出。  
“冲水声会影响收讯。”Illya提醒，“可以装，但不能装多。”  
“在水箱里放一团旧衣物可以减少水声。”Napoleon端着水杯，指出平面图上两处洗手间的位置。“这种庄园的洗手间通常都是大理石洗手池，窃听器更适合装在镜子后面，但客人们会留意到双向玻璃的问题，除非——”  
“除非镜面处理成部分正常部分双向玻璃，”Illya赞同。“伯爵不可能为了一次宴会专门将镜子换了。”  
“他会的。”Napoleon胸有成竹。  
在他们商议完窃听器位置后，Napoleon为了镜子这件事问了Waverly，Waverly同意了，但他又补充了一句：“用不着换玻璃。”  
三人都不明所以，Waverly挥手让他们干活去，于是他们就先去了宴会厅旁边的洗手间。  
“奢侈的资本主义？”Gaby看向Napoleon，Napoleon欣赏地望着洗手池上的珐琅镶嵌镜框。  
不是一整块镜子，而是几块拼成一排的镜子，边框直接可以卸下来，安装窃听器和小型摄像头。庄园宴会厅与待客场所都提前清空了，Illya用上了万能胶和小工具将窃听器一一安装到位，Napoleon借走了小电钻处理那些看起来就很昂贵的家具边角，再塞窃听器进去，Gaby跟着学，忙了整整一下午才全部装好。  
“Cowboy.”Illya出声测试那些窃听器的接收效果，Gaby从房间探出脑袋，对他比出运行正常的手势，接着比划了一个“他又调侃你了”的暗号，Illya回了个粗鲁的手势，Gaby会原样学给Napoleon看。  
间谍外勤和内勤各有各的忙碌，这回他们三人组就得身兼二职，内勤要处理的是大堆文件，录音，录像，暗号分析，化学药物分析等等事物，外勤负责把这一堆东西安然无恙地搜集回来顺便挨枪子，只不过这一次鉴于任务的保密度，他们不得不兼任内勤工作，等这三天结束后要处理的录音带一定能把他们都给埋了。  
窃听器这类准备工作完成后，他们打电话给Waverly——然后管家和佣人们重新进来该干嘛干嘛，宴会厅与舞厅还有即将到来的珠宝拍卖室都已经准备好了，只等明天客人们抵达庄园，开始他们的撒钱和消遣。  
“还是外勤更有趣点儿。”Gaby栽进他们房间的沙发里，“Waverly说过我们能在哪些地方活动来着？”  
Napoleon看了一眼建筑平面图，“整个宴会舞厅和展示厅，我们的房间，那间会客室。”他指了指庄园边角的泳池与芬兰浴室位置。“这儿还有个马厩，如果Waverly同意的话，他会让你骑马。”  
Illya已经重新检查了一遍他们的两间客房，安全，Napoleon和Gaby一回来就窝在沙发里动也不动，要是在KGB里他们早就被淘汰了。  
“没劲。”Gaby抱怨。Illya深表同意，不过他什么也没说，走到窗边查看周遭状况，这个房间角度不错，能看到庄园大门的方向，但需要望远镜。客人明天上午才会陆续抵达，现在庄园草坪上连个园丁都没有，安静得连飞过一只鸟都会被听到振翅声。  
“Illya，帮我倒杯水？”Gaby问。  
Illya拿起窗台边的水晶水瓶倒了半杯水递给Gaby，又给自己倒了半杯，环视整间客房，除了多了行李箱和他们的窃听装备以及工具外，没什么新的变动……  
等等，先前Napoleon喝水的那个杯子哪去了？  
他手边矮柜上的水晶杯盘组合一共应该有一个水瓶六只酒杯，但瓶子边现在只有三只倒扣的杯子。  
Illya怀疑地看向Napoleon，Napoleon在一下午的忙碌后头发有点散乱，看上去很自然，西装马甲与衬衫长裤也没有那么笔挺，他正坐在沙发里单手支着下颚，眼神没有聚焦。  
Gaby喝了几口水，缓了下来，脱掉高跟鞋盘腿窝进沙发里。“不知道晚餐吃什么。”她随意地说，“希望有不错的牛排。”  
Napoleon在旁边的沙发里露出了一点笑意，“那得看厨子的手艺怎么样了。”他的视线仍未聚焦在某处，只有放松时Napoleon才会这样偶尔心不在焉，Gaby和Illya已经足够了解这位前艺术大盗了，Gaby有一句没一句地聊天，Napoleon应答，Illya大部分时候都沉默不语，偶尔加入话题聊上两句。  
Illya靠坐在矮柜上，稍稍放松了一些。Napoleon和Gaby聊着像这样的庄园会有什么美食，哪些古董很值钱哪些是随便放着，当然还有假货。  
“他们也会用假货？”Gaby问。  
“需求量很大。”Napoleon回答，“餐厅里那些桌椅不是真的古董，仿得不错。”  
“上流社会用得起古董。”Illya说。  
“但他们不一定会用。”Napoleon指出，注意力重新集中回来面对他们俩。“古董保养是一笔不小的费用，除非他们有至少十分之一维持赫斯特城堡的财力。”他看向Illya。“社会主义怎么看赫斯特城堡？极尽奢华？铺张浪费？”  
“资本家大量剥削劳动人民的财富，用来满足自己的欲望。”Illya跟上了，他们用资本主义和社会主义互相调侃不是一两天了，谁先挑起来对方都会接。“城堡本身不坏。“他评价。”都是真的古董，建筑设计也不错。”  
“我还没去过美国。”Gaby说，“很漂亮？”  
“下次假期带你去。”Napoleon许诺，“城堡向公众开放有段时间了，里面的古董与城堡风格搭配十分和谐。”  
Gaby示意这个庄园的建筑装修风格，Napoleon摇摇头：“好东西不多，这应该是一幢休闲放松用的庄园。”他示意房间摆设，“鉴于接下来会举办的活动内容，没必要摆满古董家具。”  
“这庄园很大。”Gaby评价，“我听说欧洲有些庄园藏着密室和拷问室。”  
Napoleon点点头，这在欧洲皇室贵族的逸事趣闻中很常见，中世纪的遗留，随着时代演变，那些城堡庄园都装上了电灯和电器家具，既古典又现代。Illya喝着杯子里的水，也跟着有点心不在焉地想着晚上吃什么，这种任务往往住宿和食物都很不错，不过Napoleon的手艺不亚于那些大厨，只要有条件，Napoleon就会为他们三人做菜，如果不是任务中还有不少体力消耗，Illya至少会比现在胖上二十磅。  
“我有点好奇，”Gaby说，“珠宝展示？”她看向Illya。  
Illya耸肩，Forest伯爵告知他们珠宝展示相当于演员表演，而Illya只要像雕像那样站在灯光下就行（还戴着面具），展示台的位置能把下面撒钱的富人尽收眼底，位置绝佳，当然不会有什么问题。  
“通常都是女人做模特。”Gaby看向Illya，“我还没见过男人做珠宝模特。”  
“你会看到的。”Napoleon说，语调里有点笑意，让Illya生出一点警觉。

*

晚餐由一个可爱的女佣推着车进入他们的房间，除去珠宝拍卖与施尼茨勒舞会相关的零星小食外，接下来三天的三餐在菜单上是固定的，倒是有几种菜色可选。Waverly和Forest伯爵共进晚餐顺带聊安保，Gaby自然和以往一样和他们两个一起吃。  
“煎蛋，牛角包与咖啡？”Gaby问。餐后水果时间，三人都在看菜单，随意聊着该选什么。  
“很难出错的选项。”Napoleon回应。Illya坐在他左侧的沙发里，偷偷摸摸地用小叉子戳那些水果切块中的某一种——是哈密瓜，哈密瓜快被他偷吃光了。Napoleon竖起菜单假装认真选菜，Illya也一样，不过Illya做得更不明显一点儿，他在沙发里前倾身体，手肘撑在膝盖上，连去拿哈密瓜的动作都不起眼——Gaby陷进单人沙发里，菜单的的确确遮住了她的视线。  
“有什么推荐？”Gaby仍然盯着菜单，从Napoleon的角度看她正在苦恼不知道选什么。  
“和Waverly呆三天？别相信英国人的菜单推荐。”Napoleon笑着说。  
Gaby放下菜单翻了个白眼，连Illya都翻了眼睛，Waverly曾经和他们在一家传统英国餐厅交接任务机密，那顿饭Napoleon可一点也不想想起自己吃了什么。  
Gaby把菜单竖起来接着艰难选择，Illya又偷偷戳了一块哈密瓜，刚咬进嘴里，Gaby放倒菜单：“Illya？”  
Illya立刻装作毫不在意自己干掉了果盘里几乎所有的绿色哈密瓜块儿，Napoleon用竖起的菜单掩饰自己的笑意，Illya想了想：“我会选炒蛋和橙汁。”  
“太多黄油，不过炒蛋的确很好吃。”Gaby赞同，女孩儿得保持身材。“我不太想吃司康饼，或许三明治？”她在菜单上打了勾。Illya也勾选了想吃的食物，然后他去戳最后一块哈密瓜。  
Napoleon按住了他伸出去的右手。  
Illya瞪他，Napoleon愉快地把最后一块哈密瓜截获下来。Gaby刚放下菜单，对他们俩的小争斗见怪不怪，径自拿起小叉子戳了一个鲜红的草莓。Napoleon咀嚼哈密瓜块，很甜，微微有点软，非常好吃，Illya脸上就写着“你是故意的”几个单词的大写。  
哦，他当然是故意的。  
Illya瞪了他几秒钟，回去戳了一个草莓塞进嘴里。  
“你把哈密瓜吃光了？”Gaby捏着小叉子指控Napoleon，Napoleon摊手：“今天的哈密瓜很不错。”  
“回去我就再买两个塞进冰箱里，吃到我不想吃为止。”Gaby宣布，双手叉腰。“你最好有几个哈密瓜的食谱。”Illya脸上露出了一点对Gaby的愧疚，但他还是对Napoleon挑眉毛，旁观Gaby抗议Napoleon的胃口。  
Napoleon承认了自己的不绅士。Illya在一边快憋不住大笑，从沙发里站起来去倒水掩饰自己的幸灾乐祸。Gaby冲Napoleon眨眼，是的，她当然知道Illya干了什么，Napoleon心照不宣地回以眨眼。  
接着Napoleon分享了如何做出好吃的哈密瓜冰淇淋，还有不加牛奶和糖做冰淇淋需要用到哪些技巧，Illya端着水杯回到沙发上，视线在他和Gaby的食谱讨论中看来看去。  
很可能是在看Napoleon左腕上的手表。  
女佣再次敲响了门，收走了晚餐推车和他们选好的菜单。Napoleon欣赏地望着她挽在脑后的棕发与脸颊上俏皮的雀斑，她注意到了Napoleon的视线，有点儿不好意思地关上他们的房门。  
Illya在旁边清了清嗓子。  
Napoleon看向他，Gaby也嗯了一声：“现在你们俩得扮演一对了。”  
Illya冲他挑眉毛，双手抱在胸前。  
“现在我知道你当时有多烦恼了。”Napoleon笑着向Gaby说，提醒她第一次罗马任务的未婚夫妻里Illya能有多烦人。  
“一点没错。”Gaby赞同地点头。  
“难道这是我的错吗？”Illya抗议。  
Gaby再次双手叉腰：“你‘就是’需要控制你的脾气。”  
“我的脾气那次还救了你们俩一命。”Illya反驳。  
“还毁了对方的审讯室。”Napoleon‘好心’地提醒，Illya还顺带不小心弄坏了他们要偷的仪器样本，好在U.N.C.L.E.的技术员修复了那个机器，否则Waverly就要扣他们外勤预算了。  
Illya马上抓住Napoleon有一次偷东西时引来了警卫和狗的失误——他和Illya足足跑了快三英里才甩开追兵。Gaby那时知道他们跑成那样差点笑倒在沙发里，现在她在他们俩互相嘲笑对方的过错时还不时补充细节。Napoleon这才知道那次他打探消息时Illya突然闯进来是情报失误，Illya以为Napoleon被他们挟持了直接一身武装冲了进去，结果他们不得不临时改变策略，装成了抢劫犯。Illya武装到脸都蒙上了只露出一双眼睛，握着枪随便指了一个姑娘，Napoleon立刻表示愿意当人质，才勉强把意外状况圆回去。Gaby还泄露Napoleon有一次突然改变原定计划，阻止Illya出现在反派面前是因为那个反派透露出他比起女人更喜欢金发的男人——Illya立刻抗议说自己当然能在这种程度的反派威胁下保（揍）全（扁）自（对）己（方）不需要Napoleon保护，Napoleon只好夸张地叹气向Gaby抱怨自己好心没好报，Gaby笑得更厉害了，在沙发里东倒西歪。  
这种互相揭发一直持续到Waverly敲门把Gaby拐走，Illya忿忿地钻进浴室半天没出来，Napoleon只好看报纸打发时间，接下来三天肯定会很漫长——他可不是在抱怨，没有姑娘可以约不是什么问题，参过军的男人都能禁欲，问题是……Illya。  
如果接下来三天Illya都得在他完全无害的“欣赏姑娘们的美”上提醒他们俩得悲催地装成一对，他还不如现在就把Illya放倒在浴室里关上三天直到任务结束再放出来。就别提这三天他们可能遇到多少社会名流，Napoleon平常已经够引人注目了，肯定有人能认出他——如果那些人以为他平常喜欢姑娘们都是为了掩饰真正的“喜好”，那他以后就别混上流社会了。  
至少这里所有的人都会互相保守秘密：偷情，乱伦，嗑药，滥交……施尼茨勒舞会也有其好处。  
真是个棘手的任务。  
Napoleon翻过一页报纸，思考着得和Illya装成什么样子才能暗示出那些细节，同时还得别太明显，如果人人都对此心照不宣，那他档案上的“喜好女色”就得改成“男女通吃”了。  
Illya打开浴室门，他已经洗完了澡，换上了睡衣裤。“我要在床上读点东西。”他宣布，明显没打算听Napoleon拒绝——说得好像Napoleon会拒绝一样。Napoleon冲卧室做了个请的手势，接着看他的报纸。  
等他把报纸看完，走进卧室去拿他的换洗衣物——Illya的确占了床的右侧，正在读一本挺厚的俄语小说，两盏床头灯都打开了，光线十分柔和。Illya连眼皮都没抬，反正他们在以前的任务里又不是没挤过一张床。  
Napoleon拿了他的睡袍和内裤，放在左侧床边，开始脱马甲，解领带，脱下皮鞋放好，换上拖鞋。脱袜子的时候，Illya在床上动了动，左手支住了下颚，手肘撑在弯起的膝盖上，专注于阅读——还挺礼貌地避开了眼角余光扫到Napoleon脱衣服。  
Napoleon压下笑意，他们在各种乱七八糟的情况下连对方裸体都看过（没看过Gaby的，他们俩都可以发誓，而且什么见鬼的任务差错会让Gaby裸体？！搞出这种事Waverly会先给他们两枪），挤过狭窄的旅馆房间（和床），倒霉的时候还得在野外带伤休息，脱个衣服去洗澡实在不能排进“前艺术大盗现CIA和KGB搭档最尴尬事件”前二十名，而且名单还在持续增长中。  
Napoleon褪下左手小指上的尾戒，解开手腕上的表带，将它们都放在了四柱床左侧的床头柜上，那只从起居室里拿进来的水晶杯旁边。Illya的手表完好无损，不过现在Illya没注意这边（或者假装没注意），Napoleon拿起那只杯子，和他的睡袍内裤走出房间。  
值得喝上一杯的细节是，浴室墙边有一个够大的三角扇形浴缸，空气中还弥漫着水汽与浴室里肥皂的气味，一点儿薰衣草香。  
就算没有酒，晚餐剩下的橙汁也够用了。Napoleon放满半浴缸水躺进去。一小时前Illya大概躺在同样的位置，还可能把两只脚都搭在浴缸边缘，思考那些KGB的事情。  
想着裸体躺在热水里的Illya让他有了反应，Napoleon的手滑向腹部以下……Illya会在什么时候做这种事？除非任务中的女性目标看上了他，除此之外Napoleon还没看过他一夜情，或者至少，靠近任何一名适龄女性。Gaby不算，伊斯坦布尔任务中他们总算亲上了，但之后毫无尴尬的相处气氛让Napoleon猜测他们没成。后来Napoleon找了个机会问Illya——他还没无礼到去问Gaby，那可不够绅士，但对Illya？跟一个随时可能打架吵架的搭档相处，礼貌不存在。  
Illya只给了他一个没什么情绪的眼神，也就是KGB平时的那种眼神。在Napoleon想说点别的把这话题带过去时，Illya回答了：“KGB不和搭档睡。”  
“国家立场，我明白。”Napoleon自己倒睡过T.H.R.U.S.H.的女间谍，但他们双方都是个中老手，互相交换一些无伤大雅的秘密不会对组织造成危害。KGB面临的情况比Napoleon这样的半路特工复杂得多，古拉格对他来说堪比苏联版奥斯维辛。  
“KGB也不和KGB搭档睡。”Illya补充，“性会……造成不好的影响。”  
Napoleon猜测了一下他模糊的暗示。Illya在他想的几秒钟里注视着他，那时Illya还没有小心地减少他们在任务外的视线交汇，那注视里带着某种认可，他很喜爱那眼神，也因此，在Illya稍稍有些在他们的搭档关系中退缩时，他立刻就察觉了。  
“KGB会互相揭发？”Napoleon猜测。  
“如果其中一人背叛的话。”Illya承认。  
“这很合理。”任何一个组织都不会容忍背叛的特工，即使像KGB这样远比美国情报局更多忠诚追随者的组织也有叛逃者。Napoleon想起另一个可能性：“如果Gaby没有成为我们的搭档？”  
“那有可能。”Illya承认，接着Illya想了一下，Napoleon欣赏地望着他皱眉时形成的褶皱，那让Illya看上去没那么面无表情了。  
“应该不会。”Illya思考完毕，推翻了先前的结论。“我们没有比那更多的……感觉。”他有点犹豫，可能用英语表达这种情况有些困难，也许俄语里有对这种状况的完美解释。  
“啊，”Napoleon说，他的确理解，没感觉就是没感觉。“我懂了。”  
“我不觉得你明白。”Illya又回到了对他生活作风的不满上，简直能顺着这对话方向直接拐到平时争吵的“你的猎艳行为总在任务里惹麻烦”“我上次睡的那个女仆可是为我们提供了关键情报”这种结局上。  
“相信我，Peril。”Napoleon对他眨眼。“对爱情，我远比一般人了解得多。”  
Napoleon在浴缸里躺了一会儿。天花板也有雕花，线条流畅漂亮，这客房堪比一个中等酒店套房的水准，大概这三天过得不会太糟。

*

Illya读了一会儿小说，倒真看了进去，把Napoleon在浴室呆了过久这条思绪抛在脑后，直到Napoleon回到卧室才留意了一下对方。Napoleon套着睡袍，带着杯橙汁钻进被子下面，拉开床头柜抽屉——Napoleon在抽屉里放了几本不厚的书。  
Illya瞥了他一眼，今晚没有酒，不过女佣已经记下了他们的食物酒水需求，明天就会随早餐送进屋子里。Napoleon端着那杯橙汁啜饮，翻开一本——应该是法语，Illya只能辨认出几个夫人，骑士，爱之类的单词。  
“爱情小说？”他忍不住问。  
Napoleon把杯子递了过来，Illya接过喝了一口。  
“我可不能总用老一套去约姑娘。”Napoleon回答，仍有些潮湿的头发卷着搭在额角，翻页比Illya预计得快，大概是在快速浏览阅读重点。他和Illya靠坐在枕头堆上，Illya已经在阅读中放松下来，而Napoleon大概就没紧张过。  
在Illya喝第二口橙汁的时候，Napoleon稍稍靠了过来：“著名的俄国小说？”  
“屠格涅夫的作品，他是一位伟大的批判现实主义作家。”Illya当然不会放过宣扬俄罗斯伟大作者的机会，“这部是《前夜》。”他把封面翻给Napoleon看。  
“我知道一点儿，”Napoleon下一秒就笑了，但说出来的话让Illya想给他一拳：“他很爱来上一大堆风景描写。”  
大概是Illya瞪他的表情有点威慑力，或者是Napoleon不想被踢下床，Napoleon伸手拿回了杯子，边喝边说：“我唯二读过的俄国小说只有《安娜·卡列尼娜》和《我们》，都是英语版。”  
“你应该多读俄国小说，优秀的俄国文学作品能让你那资本主义穷奢极欲的脑子清醒一点。”Illya指出。  
“或许你可以借我几本。”Napoleon眨了一下眼睛，Illya只想用Gaby的白眼翻回去。“你的书架上可堆满了俄国小说。”  
Illya瞪他，他们的确都摸清了对方在U.N.C.L.E.登记的住所情况，安全屋不算。  
Napoleon冲他挑眉毛。  
“好吧。”Illya同意了，“你的俄语一点也不地道。”  
Napoleon接受了这个评价，他的西班牙语和意大利语读写更好些，其次是德语，俄语也只限于日常对话和任务用语，语言掌控程度随语法难度递增，法语还没流利到能泡到法国姑娘的程度，但读个简单的爱情小说看来是够格了。  
Illya回去读书，Napoleon没一会儿就把那本书翻完了，放回了抽屉。  
“不用在意我。”Napoleon说，脱下睡袍搭在了床边的椅子上。“我也不一定睡得着。”  
Napoleon那一侧的床头灯暗了下去，Illya挪动着挡住了一点光线，接着读下去，同时心知肚明他不会再读多久——以前他们挤一间旅馆客房的时候也一样，各自有自己的事情忙，分享床铺时枕头下也得放着枪。Illya偶尔会做噩梦，有那样的过去会做噩梦并不奇怪，但只有在数次分享床铺后他才发现Napoleon偶尔会……失眠。  
在他们同住时Napoleon没多余空间找姑娘放松放松，对特工来说睡觉时警觉是一种本能——Napoleon一动他就会醒，而他一醒Napoleon也不可能毫无察觉，结果Napoleon第一次失眠时Illya还以为他发现了什么危险，下一秒就摸出了枪……后面发生的笑话就别提了。  
“没有几个贼会睡得安稳。”Napoleon当时大笑着说，给自己倒了一杯威士忌。Illya拒绝被灌醉，有一个醉醺醺的Napoleon已经够麻烦了。  
“你现在是特工。”Illya指出。  
“仍然是个贼。”Napoleon回答，“一个好贼更喜欢在深夜保持清醒。”  
“你没那么厉害。”Illya忍不住讽刺他，否则Napoleon根本就不会被逮住然后被迫给CIA卖命，太大意了，Napoleon的性格里总有那一部分过度自信，惹出过不少麻烦。  
Napoleon在昏暗里端着酒杯，当时被吵醒还又困又想揍他的Illya看着那个笑容里露出的一点牙尖，好奇起了有多少女人看过这个盗贼的这一面。而数个任务后的现在，Illya撑着又读了几段，夹好书签想睡下的时候，发现Napoleon已经睡着了。  
而且今晚还没人喝过酒。  
Illya撑着下巴研究了一会儿Napoleon有点散乱的黑发和在睡眠中放松下来的五官，好好满足了一顿好奇心，还不用忍受Cowboy不时的取笑（Napoleon会抗议那是友好的争论）  
反正无论怎样他们也不能像其他搭档那样亲近，就算Napoleon已经了解他超过了上司Oleg了解他的程度，他们也不能真正聊起那些往事……也没有必要。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：
> 
> 1\. 关于这文里提到的梦幻故事，拍的电影《大开眼戒》是库布里克遗作，嗯，拍得超多隐喻。（然而是1999年拍的）  
> https://movie.douban.com/subject/1300275/  
> https://book.douban.com/review/2984533/  
> 原作施尼茨勒的《梦幻故事》完成于1926年，（当时）应该是相当地有名……而且因为内容是写群哔自然比较黄，拿破仑身经百战怎么不可能知道这个【。】而伊利亚……呃我不觉得社会主义会不懂，他大概会装不懂。
> 
> 2\. 拿破仑的手表是十大名表之一的伯爵，可以查这里：http://www.piaget.cn/%E5%8E%86%E5%8F%B2  
> 感觉风格比较明确，拿破仑估计会喜欢比较特别又时髦的昂贵玩意儿。选伯爵是因为感觉其他名表的现代款都颇花哨……（口胡伯爵60年代更花哨！不过反正是要穿漂亮点……华而不实一次吧望天）差点要选积家手表，不过没伯爵贵哈哈哈哈哈哈~（于是伊利亚瞬间就“艹这也太花哨”23333）  
> 电影里哼哼那款是欧米茄借来的真60年代手表。
> 
> 3\. 赫斯特城堡：http://baike.baidu.com/item/%E8%B5%AB%E6%96%AF%E7%89%B9%E5%9F%8E%E5%A0%A1  
> 报业大王赫斯特建于加利福尼亚中部圣米湾附近的圣卢西亚山顶的奢华城堡，女建筑师朱莉亚·摩根1919年开始设计，历时28年，耗费1.65亿美元，整个建筑有欧洲地中海风格，花园为意大利式和西班牙式，集自然美、建筑美和艺术美（雕塑绘画）于一体，整个庄园有165个房间。主楼内由电影院，图书馆，弹子房、酒窖和贵宾房等，还有室内外游泳池。二三十年代好莱坞明星、政治家及其他名流常到此聚会。1958年开始免费对公众开放，参观者络绎不绝。  
> PO点别人的旅游照：  
> http://www.mafengwo.cn/i/1350567.html
> 
> 4\. 欧美那种蓬松金黄的炒蛋好像是加牛奶黄油炒的……好吃是很好吃啦……（心虚地摸了摸腰上的肉）
> 
> 5\. 《前夜》by 屠格涅夫  
> http://baike.baidu.com/item/%E5%89%8D%E5%A4%9C/3352676  
> 欸这小说挺浪漫的，不过屠格涅夫这人爱写大段风景（读着有点累.jpg）（我觉得这部小说也很有Illya性格命运的隐喻）
> 
> 找俄国著名作品时真的不想找那些如雷贯耳的2333这段是搜来的↓  
> 苏联时代的大文豪并不多，很多伟大的艺术家都是沙皇俄国时期的。  
> 马克西姆·高尔基1868～1936  
> 代表作成长篇小说《母亲》、剧本《敌人》、自传体三部曲《童年》《在人间》《我的大学》  
> 尼·阿列克谢椰维奇·奥斯特洛夫斯基(1904～1936)  
> 他就不用介绍了，代表作《钢铁是怎样炼成的》。  
> 列夫.托尔斯泰。  
> 主要有长篇小说《战争与和平》、《安娜·卡列尼娜》、《复活》等  
> 伊凡·谢尔盖耶维奇·屠格涅夫（1818～ 1883）  
> 俄国19世纪批判现实主义作家，代表作《贵族之家》《前夜》《父与子》《烟》《处女地》  
> 亚历山大·谢尔盖耶维奇·普希金 (1799～1837)  
> 俄国浪漫主义文学主要代表，现实主义文学的奠基人，在诗歌、小说、戏剧乃至童话等文学各个领域都给俄罗斯文学提供了典范，被高尔基誉为“一切开端的开端 ”。  
> 陀思妥耶夫斯基 1821～1881  
> 代表作《罪与罚》《赌徒》《穷人》《地下室手记》《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》  
> 果戈理（1809～1852）  
> 代表作《死魂灵》  
> （写文可以照着慢慢找……我一篇篇看简介时觉得前夜这篇不错，俄国人民给我的印象是又熊又凶悍又热情浪漫，看了不少认识毛子的网友评价他们，感觉他们挺逗的2333）
> 
> 6\. 《我们》是反乌托邦三部曲中知名度最低的一部（另外两部是1984和美丽新世界）  
> 作者扎米亚京也是个俄国人，不过因为写了这书被迫流亡法国，而且这书是英文版的，苏联不让出版。（拿破仑笑而不语）  
> http://baike.baidu.com/item/%E6%88%91%E4%BB%AC/3107205


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

 

Napoleon从梦境中挣扎着醒来时，Illya已经起床了，床上右侧被子掀开大半，还有一小部分被他抱在手臂里。  
他打着哈欠，在内裤外套着睡袍走进浴室。Illya正在对着镜子剃须，仍穿着睡裤，身体肤色比起头脸和双手要白上一到两个色号。Napoleon在牙刷上挤了点牙膏，Illya在镜子里看他一眼，还带了点询问的意思。  
“做了个怪梦。”Napoleon承认，开始刷牙。  
“什么？”Illya在水池里涮洗剃刀。  
等他刷完牙齿，Illya也刮完了脸。Napoleon开始往脸上抹剃须泡沫：“我梦见Gaby穿着紧身皮衣坐在沙发里，手里拿着一条红色皮鞭，Waverly还给她端茶。”  
Illya一顿，看起来又想笑又震惊，瞪着镜子里的Napoleon开始刮脸，“……重点是皮衣还是皮鞭？”  
Napoleon把剃刀拿开一点好让想笑的那股冲动滚下喉咙：“我想这是我头一次看到Waverly对她那么服服帖帖。”  
“很快这就不止是梦了。”Illya说，拿起毛巾擦掉残余的剃须泡沫，喷了点古龙水，理好头发走出浴室。  
Napoleon又刮了几刀，剃刀悬在半空。“你开玩笑？！”他朝外面说了一声。  
Illya的回答大概是一个哼。Napoleon接着刮脸，等他梳好发型时，外面传来了敲门声。  
他朝浴室门外看，刚穿上睡衣上衣的Illya从门外拉进来一辆小餐车，除去两个保温盖外，还有一瓶威士忌和一些咖啡豆。Napoleon拉开椅子坐下，保温盖下是他点好的两个单面煎蛋与培根香肠吐司，Illya从电水壶那里烧了水，倒进放好茶叶的白瓷印花茶壶里。  
Napoleon吃着自己的早餐。Illya开吃他的大分量炒蛋白吐司，几口之后放下刀叉，端起茶壶倒出一杯浓浓的红茶，杯子里升起一股漂亮的雾气。  
非常俄式。Napoleon的早餐配了橙汁，他看着Illya皱眉盯着那小巧茶杯，盯了两秒钟，才打开糖罐——方糖。  
Napoleon端着自己的玻璃杯，看Illya怎么处理：他夹了一块方糖放在一旁的餐巾上，用餐刀刀背敲了一下，方糖裂成了两半。Illya这才把半块方糖放进茶杯，搅动小勺让糖溶解，喝了一口茶。  
杯子在Illya手里太小了。Napoleon在Illya公寓里见到的茶杯比这大一些，通常Illya喝茶时都是放砂糖，一勺半，勺子也比这茶匙大。Napoleon看着Illya喝了一口，脸上露出了确定没错的表情。  
“让我试试。”Napoleon开口。  
Illya怀疑地看向他，但还是把茶杯转了个方向。Napoleon手指弯进顺到他这边的杯把里。  
和Illya平时喝茶的甜味偏差不大。  
Napoleon把瓷杯放回Illya面前，杯把转回对方手边。Illya全程盯着他喝了一口又把杯子放了回去，那眼神和昨晚吃哈密瓜时“KGB下手快准狠”一模一样。  
然后Napoleon从容地把Illya那边餐巾上的半块方糖夹起来丢进了自己的橙汁杯里。  
Illya盯着他用餐刀搅橙汁好让方糖融合进去。  
“你看起来很想喝。”Napoleon有点想笑。  
“我不想。”Illya马上反驳，视线盯回他自己的俄国红茶，接着吃他的早餐。Napoleon也继续他的早餐，报纸折好放在推车上，等会儿他们会分着看。Illya以前嘲讽过Napoleon这种“看到别人吃什么总想尝一口”的坏习惯，当然这不是坏习惯，他是个贼，还在任务中被下过好几次药（Illya反驳说都是他自己太过自信），吃点别人的东西能减少一半下药几率。  
不过这也意味着Illya很快就习惯了自己盘子里的食物总会被Napoleon挖走一两块，开头几次Illya还会抱怨几句，没想到Gaby很快加入了Napoleon的阵营，结果他们三个人吃饭时就开始了每个人都分点吃的给其他人这种新习惯……Illya偷吃他甜点的时候Napoleon可没揭穿他。  
房间里很安静。如果是在Napoleon自己的顶层公寓，他会在不时放上一张唱片来放松放松，任务中就不能这么干，有敌人靠近酒店旅馆房间时，音乐声会是个糟糕的干扰。  
Illya先解决完了早餐，倒出了第二杯茶，又敲了一半方糖放了进去。Napoleon欣赏着窗外绿意盎然的树冠，Illya在旁边抖开了报纸，一张对折的烫金卡片掉了出来。  
两人的注意力都被吸引了。Illya和Napoleon的椅子位于小圆桌的90度位置，便于在紧急情况下一边猛塞食物一边分享情报。Illya捡起卡片，转向他们俩都能读的方向，封面上烫印了Forest家族徽章，还手写了他们的房间号码，里面则是……三天的时间安排。  
“今晚是香槟酒会，”Napoleon读出来，“明天下午举办珠宝沙龙拍卖——哦，瞧，到时候面具会放在盒子里，让客人随便拿取。”  
“这能避免被人认出自己戴了什么面具。”Illya说，面无表情。“考虑到舞会上客人们只戴着面具。”  
Napoleon瞥他一眼，Illya有点不自在，显然KGB的“放荡欧洲夜生活”课程没能让他免疫一群人举行群交沙龙。  
等等。  
“看来你只能穿两套西装了。”Napoleon指出，“明天下午你还得当珠宝展示模特。”  
Illya翻眼睛。“你根本没抓住重点。”  
重点是什么？群交？重点是Illya的珠宝展示模特占据了一个不错的位置，作为间谍来说就算裸体站那儿也不是问题，更别提被每个人猛看……哦等等。  
“看来今晚你不能穿灰色那套了。”Napoleon有点可惜。  
Illya果然一脸不明所以。“为什么？”还一脸你在搞什么鬼。  
因为灰色那套最好看。Napoleon笑了，Illya皱了一点眉毛。  
“我猜珠宝模特是一个会被所有客人记住的身份。”Napoleon解释，心知肚明Illya会听进去。“你真的想在今晚就给所有客人留下印象？”  
Illya又翻了眼睛。“知道了。”他不情愿地同意。

*

Illya开始读半份报纸。Napoleon终于解决了他那份早餐，把盘子放回推车上，并将推车留在门外，自有佣人会将东西收走。  
鉴于第一天是所有客人从欧洲各地陆续抵达的日子，香槟酒会晚上7点开始，他们几个将无所事事一整个白天。  
所以他们连衣服都没换，穿着睡衣睡袍窝在各自的沙发椅内喝茶。Napoleon自从干掉了那杯加糖橙汁后就厚颜无耻地开始蹭Illya泡好的红茶，还更加厚颜无耻地把Illya敲好的半块方糖加了进去。  
那对Cowboy太甜了。Illya在报纸边缘瞥见Napoleon对茶露出了一点儿苦恼的皱眉，又喝了一口后端起茶壶又把茶添满了。Napoleon读他那半份报纸，看上去十分轻松，大概只有Sanders或者任务中某些糟糕的时候才会皱眉。Gaby很喜欢和Illya一起扫街，但也常常问Napoleon一些社交问题，Napoleon给出的建议都很实用。  
显然他们的上司都想让他们互补，顺带监视一下敌方动向。  
在Waverly手下倒不用监视对方，偶尔向前上司汇报一下他们的任务情况就行。Waverly管得比KGB松很多，而Napoleon从任务中捞了不少好处，只要不影响任务，Waverly也装没看见。  
没让Illya告发Napoleon的原因倒不是Napoleon一直在给他和Gaby分赃——想让敌人和你一条船，最好的法子就是把对方也拖下水——在英国人的地盘上，Waverly似乎不太在乎Napoleon是不是在任务中顺走什么东西。如果顶头上司都不管，Illya也不会管，他们又不会搭档一辈子。  
……事实上，他也不太清楚自己为什么没向Waverly告发Napoleon。Gaby一开始就接受了，还露出了“哦，前大盗，这小习惯很正常”这样的反应。Napoleon似乎也不在意是否会被他和Gaby发现（在Waverly面前还是会稍稍收敛一点）。  
也许只是告发Napoleon不太……好。KGB搭档会互相揭发，Illya以前任务中的临时搭档们也会互相揭发。  
可能美国和德国英国的特工搭档不会这么干。  
Napoleon头一次给他分的赃物是一把小刀。还是那次银行接头任务，原本他们只是去和重要人士接个头拿个情报，没想到他们就是有这么倒霉遇到有人抢银行，抢劫犯随便杀了几个人，就有这么不走运地让流弹打中了他们的接头人士，导致对方当场死亡。Illya被当成观光游客又被扔进人质堆里之后，Napoleon假装误闯敌人的犯罪现场。  
当初为了不引起怀疑，他们身上什么武器都没带，对方还用浸了油的绳子捆住他们，让人无法挣脱。  
在Napoleon闯进来之前Illya都打算把拇指弄脱臼来脱身了，然后Napoleon就这么放弃后援位置装作傻乎乎地闯了进来，被一个抢劫犯揍了几下，捆好了扔到人质堆里。  
Napoleon一脸血昏迷不醒，Illya想办法避开别人注意后挪到他身边试图把他弄醒，还是旁边一位同样倒霉的人质兼老年绅士帮忙把Napoleon架起来，靠在Illya身上。Illya一边紧张Napoleon最好不要被敲坏脑子一边内心哀叹他们怎么就这么倒霉，手里被Napoleon塞进了一把折叠刀。  
抢劫犯和警方对峙说不给钱就开始处决人质时，他们弄断了绳子，最终和其他人质配合警方抓住了抢劫犯，还得Waverly出面才把情报局那些破事给压下去，谁叫他们就是有那么不走运。  
唯一的好处，大概就是Napoleon顺手摸来的东西常常能派上用场，所以Gaby从没说什么，Illya倒是想抗议，但在Gaby的眼神下闭嘴了。  
Napoleon在椅子里读他那半份报纸，Illya不用看都知道他十分放松，暂时也没什么新情况——他又翻过一页。  
“你是否介意……”Napoleon突然开口，Illya没把报纸往下移，不过Napoleon那边的报纸下移了：“在房间内穿其中一套新衬衫？”  
“当然不。”Illya回答。Napoleon一问他就懂了，为了任务中方便行动，Illya会穿戴枪套之类的装备，但在这个任务中他们得盛装打扮，Illya平时的毛衣衬衫就不太合适了。  
“好极了。”Napoleon说，“穿与灰蓝格子西装搭配的那件衬衫。”  
Illya把报纸朝下挪了一点，“你打算在这三天里都对我的穿着指手画脚。”  
“是建议。”Napoleon对他眨了一下眼睛。  
“是指手画脚。”Illya反驳回去，的确就是。“我不会和你在晚会上装成一对的。”  
“那么，”Napoleon挑眉毛，不过看起来并不意外。“你打算怎么向别人暗示这个？”  
“你不去追逐姑娘们就是足够的证明了。”Illya面无表情地把报纸抬回原位，挡住了Napoleon好笑的表情。Napoleon没几秒就乐出声，放下报纸回了卧室，还是一路大笑着进去的。  
Illya用报纸挡着脸，不，他不想知道Napoleon干嘛大笑，反正他们的笑点不在一个频率上。  
过了一会儿，Napoleon穿戴整齐重新出现，长裤皮鞋衬衫马甲尾戒和……Illya的手表。Illya刚看完半份报纸，也走进卧室换衣服。  
……Illya瞪着搭在床尾凳上，崭新的长裤衬衫马甲领带袖扣，那套灰蓝条纹西装搭配好的全部。  
他朝起居室看了一眼，Napoleon在沙发里读报，还挡住了脸。  
还说没对他的穿着指手画脚。Illya拉开衣橱想找出他平时的衬衫长裤，左边是Napoleon的五套西装（三天的任务居然带了五套！），右边是他的两套新西装，他之前的衣服呢？  
黑色高领毛衣叠放在衣橱下面的第一层抽屉里，旁边是他的旧长裤，灰色裤子上还明目张胆地放着一个美国产窃听器。  
Illya朝起居室探出脑袋：“给我个理由！”  
“Gaby最喜欢这套。”Napoleon在报纸后面回答。  
好吧。  
Illya检查了一遍新西装与衬衫，没被放上窃听器。Napoleon没替他选鞋，Illya随意挑了一双换上，对着卧室的穿衣镜打领带。镜子里是一个看起来相当不错的俄国男人，也不像一个KGB。  
Napoleon的睡袍随意地搭在床边那张椅子上，床头柜上仍然放着那只杯子。Illya把睡袍腰带暗暗打了个死结，又摆成之前随意的样子，还把Napoleon两双鞋的鞋带也打成了死结，才走出卧室。  
Napoleon的报纸都没动一下。  
Illya走到茶壶边又倒了一杯茶出来，茶已经冷了大半，他喝了两口才平静下来，至少不特别想把报纸按在Napoleon脸上了——门被敲响了。  
“嘿。”Gaby溜进来。她穿着件没见过的新裙子，不是昨天买的，上下打量了一遍Illya，一脸满意。“你应该经常这么穿。”  
“这种衣服不方便戴枪套。”Illya解释，起码不能在穿马甲的时候戴枪套。  
“头儿在干嘛？”Napoleon降下了一点报纸。  
Gaby颇为遗憾地把视线从Illya身上拔下来，走到起居室的窗边看了看外面，客人们还没抵达庄园大门。“在忙他那些机密，”她说，“酒会晚上才开始，我很无聊。”她坐进Illya那张沙发椅里，交叠双腿，接着欣赏Illya……的衣服。  
Illya有点高兴，但仍保持住了面无表情。  
Gaby的视线下移到了Illya的手，她抬起眼皮看了他一眼。哦他忘了。Illya回去在床头柜上找到那枚旧婚戒戴在右手小指上：“满意了？”  
Gaby笑起来：“Waverly说还是得写报告。”  
Illya和Napoleon同时发出一声抱怨的呻吟，Napoleon提醒她：“他说过这是个事后得忘掉一切的机密任务。”  
“所以报告只有他一个人读。”Gaby摊手，“我猜笔记本是时候派上用场了。”  
“酒会人太多，”Illya说，那份让他们速记的名单就有四十一个名字，“每人盯十个？”  
“他们可能还会带点姑娘情妇过来，”Napoleon已经放下了报纸，“只能尽量收集他们的谈话内容了。”  
这种活儿又无聊又琐碎，还得在之后花大量时间精力把那些谈话内容进行分类整理并分析里面潜藏的可能性和情报，只要放了足够多的窃听器和录音机就能搞定，剩下的他们在人群里聊聊天，一个人大概也分不到五六个目标。  
但这种活儿通常都是派给新手特工的，让他们三个来干这些，相当于把一艘游艇搁在儿童泳池里那么不搭调。  
“我讨厌写报告。”Napoleon用报纸盖住了脸。  
“想都别想我帮你写。”Illya先警告。Napoleon用大餐贿赂过他几次，Illya不想写的时候也贿赂过让Napoleon敲打字机。  
Napoleon哀叹，在沙发椅里瘫倒。  
Illya走到窗边，庄园大门外有辆车开过来了。“有人到了，现在是——”他抬起手腕，忍不住翻眼睛。“几点？”  
“十点十二分。”Napoleon看了手表。Gaby立刻从沙发椅里站起来，起居室只在沙发椅后面的墙边放着窃听器接收装备，大部分东西都在卧室里，她直接迈进他们的卧室：“笔记本？望远镜？”  
“对，在书桌上。”Napoleon也站了起来。Illya已经挪开窗边放置水晶瓶和杯子的矮柜，空出一些空间，拖了一把沙发椅过来。Napoleon朝窗外看了一眼，那辆加长豪车已经驶进庄园大门，在一名佣人的引导下停在草坪上。  
Gaby拿着俄国双筒望远镜和一本皮面笔记本加钢笔来了。Illya让开点位置，让她能挤在窗前的沙发椅上察看情况。  
“这是那个船业大亨。”Gaby用望远镜看了几秒从车里出来的人后说，在笔记本上记名字。Illya接过望远镜看了一眼，“他带了三个年轻女人，应该是情妇。”  
“他可真胖。”Gaby评价。Napoleon走开了，很快走了回来。Gaby刚在猜这位大亨的肚子有几英尺宽，Napoleon走到Illya身边，轻巧地抓住了他的左腕。  
Illya看着对方把常戴的那只欧米茄在他手腕上扣好，Napoleon顺手拿起Illya刚才放下的望远镜看向窗外，Illya赶快把视线也拉回窗外的目标身上——那个船业大亨被三个女人挽着进入庄园大门（视线盲区），大门外又驶进来两辆车。  
望远镜在他们手里传来传去，Gaby记下他们认出的一些客人，有部分客人他们都没见过，等晚上的舞会开始时需要点社交来扩展人脉。  
“那是Hera（赫拉），她挽着的应该是新婚丈夫，晚上我会去和她聊聊。”Napoleon报出名字，“她拥有一家珠宝店，珠宝拍卖里肯定有她的手笔。”  
“你们很熟？”Gaby在本子上刷刷速记，笑着问。  
“她喜欢英俊的男人。”Napoleon用望远镜看下一辆开进来的车子。“但她没有真的背叛过前几任丈夫，她只是喜欢被英俊的男人献殷勤。”  
“前‘几’任？”Illya问。  
“三任。”Napoleon解释，带着笑意。“相当有名的故事，等会儿告诉你们。”  
Gaby打趣了他几句，Napoleon打趣回来。Illya从Napoleon手里接过望远镜接着看客人陆续抵达，人人都穿得很好。Gaby挤在他右侧的沙发椅上，香水是颇具迷惑性的茉莉与柑橘。她核对着客人名单和客人们带来的其他陌生人——大部分是年轻漂亮的女人，偶尔有英俊的男人。部分客人还有保镖跟随，提着厚重的手提箱，由管家亲自接待。  
“那些保镖们在面具舞会上干什么？”Gaby的水晶耳环很漂亮，衬得她发色更黑。Illya暗暗记下要给母亲买一对类似的。  
“应该还是当他们的保镖。”Napoleon在Illya左手边回答。“那些珠宝需要人轮班盯着，还有监控摄像头。”  
Illya从他手里抓过望远镜盯客人们的豪车。Napoleon的古龙水味道比平时柔和了些，这瓶Cowboy让他选出的古龙水大概是新买的，柑橘与苔藓植物微苦的气味很淡，整体并不如同大多数古龙水那样厚重，在人群中游走不会出挑，也几乎不留痕迹。Napoleon的肩膀抵着他的，很挤，他们俩都多让出了一些空间给Gaby，Cowboy的体温隔着衬衫布料透过来，仿佛他们共用的古龙水也因此更强烈了些。  
“可能有客人会对珠宝下手。”Napoleon从他手上拿走望远镜，Illya因此能看向他，等着他看完再把望远镜拿回来。“不过，我在这里。”  
“没想到盗贼还得防着别的贼。”Gaby取笑。  
“我在干活时碰到过同行。”Napoleon看着大门内草坪上越来越多的豪车。“幸好我们要偷的不是同一样东西。”  
“你们就那么合作了？”Gaby问。Illya觉得差不多了，从Napoleon手里把望远镜拿了回来，贴在眼前。  
“没错，就那么一次。”Napoleon笑着回答。  
“这个人是Serlovich（谢尔洛夫维奇）。”Illya报出一个俄国名字，Gaby迟疑两秒后写了个差不多的音译。“他变胖了，还把胡子刮了，就是他。在这里他应该会用假名。”  
“你的目标。”Gaby赞同。“你认识他？”  
“KGB通缉名单上有他。”Illya解释。“不用干掉他，只要汇报他的动向，保持监听就行。”  
Gaby做了个理解的手势，如果KGB让Illya在这种全是有钱有势的人堆里杀人，那Illya大概真的会被保镖们打死在地下室里，不是说Illya干不成，而是后续太麻烦。他们接着写名单，又找出了几个重点盯梢对象。  
等草坪上停满了车，大门合拢，Gaby才从窗边的椅子上滑下去坐好，笔帽在本子上点着数：“……还差三个客人。”  
Illya直接坐在窗台上，没把矮柜拖回原位，Napoleon在另一张椅子里坐下。  
“天气原因，或者路况。”Napoleon回答，“Waverly让你负责哪部分？”  
Gaby在人名上挑了几个出来，给他们俩看，“迟到的三个人都在他的范围里。”  
“那几个苏联人是我的范围，还有这几个。”Illya挑出了几个名字，本子扔给Napoleon，Napoleon也确认其中几位女士和商人的名字是自己的范围。  
分工结束后Gaby就抄了一份自己的名单，十二点已过，房间门被敲响了。等了一分钟后，Napoleon起身开门。门外是两辆小餐车，Waverly也在此时打开对面的房门，Gaby拿着撕下来的一截纸和他们俩挥手，回到了对面房间。  
午餐餐车被拉进来，Napoleon看了看盘子里的牛排，“我来切？”他询问地看向Illya。  
Illya还盯着窗外以防错过迟到的客人们，当然对此没有意见。

*

Napoleon对着穿衣镜打好了领带，将外套穿上，扣好扣子，检查一番：很好。  
Illya和他一样刮了第二次脸，换上那套搭配好的深蓝三件套，调整了一下那只欧米茄手表。Napoleon从穿衣镜里看到他的领带打了温莎结，倒不用再换了，已经足够得体。Illya在Napoleon让开位置后站到穿衣镜前，调整了一下细节，看起来还是有点不满意。  
“我就像个花瓶。”Illya咕哝。  
“今晚就需要我们几个像花瓶。”Napoleon回答，在沙发椅后放着的窃听设备都启动了，接下来只要保证它们运作正常就行。  
Illya看了看右手的尾戒，将它取了下来。  
Napoleon看着他。  
Illya没留意Napoleon的视线，走到窗边拿起一角窗帘开始擦戒指。  
Napoleon好奇了。“你可以不用擦它。”它的确不是什么重要的东西。  
“全身上下都是新衣服，但戴着一枚疏于保养的戒指？”Illya边擦边反驳。“所有人都会认为我们的关系有问题。”  
“那是事实。”Napoleon没忍住，事实意义上的好笑。  
Illya给了他一个“KGB懒得和你计较”的眼神，接着擦那枚戒指，窗帘当然不能把戒指擦得完美光亮，但擦到勉强能看还是没问题的。  
“茶壶里还有点茶。”Napoleon提议，“我确信酒水里会提供可乐。”  
“为什么你对美国产的糖水这么有自信？”Illya把戒指戴好，“该上场了。”  
Napoleon做了个请的手势，他们已经布置好了房间——只要没人闯进来，一切设备就没问题。Waverly臂弯里挂着Gaby，穿得十分华丽惹眼（Napoleon选的那套），和他们同时走出房间。  
Gaby愉快地打量Illya的新衣，Napoleon落后半步，同样愉快地在看着Illya对Gaby的注目有点儿高兴——在这方面Illya相当好懂，不少女性目标也吃这一套，或许今晚还能看到贵妇人一起扑向Illya，Illya的绅士风度让他也很难拒绝女士们的邀舞。  
Forest伯爵对来宾致辞后，舞会开始了。众人闲聊交谈，Napoleon端着一杯香槟，和一些曾经见过的女士夫人打过招呼后，走到了Hera女士身边。  
“哦，Jack！”Hera记得他，立刻对Napoleon来了个没亲到脸的贴面礼。“有段时间没见到你了。”她咯咯笑着，她长得不算很美，也不年轻了，但仍保养良好，褐发挽得很有味道，戴着一枚不小的红宝石黄金扭纹戒指，让Napoleon吻了她的手背。  
“我来看看有什么有趣的小东西。”Napoleon说出安排好的商人身份，本来也和他出手赃物的身份差别不大。“你还是和以前一样充满魅力。”  
“所以我最喜欢你。”Hera对他眨眼，伸手挽进了他的臂弯。“我想你见到我的第四任丈夫了。”她指了指和几位女士聊天的年轻丈夫——外表看起来他比Hera小上至少五岁。“他的床上功夫不错。”她笑着小声说了一句。  
“他一定带给你很多快乐。”Napoleon笑了。  
“没错。”她冲Napoleon眨眼，“你知道，明晚有化装舞会。”她故作神秘。“能接到邀请进来……你勾搭了哪位女士？”  
“哦，她可是位大人物。”Napoleon也故作神秘。“说出她的名字，我可就会被扔出去了。”  
“我明白。”她的笑声十分动听，嗓音远比她的实际年龄年轻活泼。“和我跳支舞？”  
Napoleon当然愿意，他们愉快地随着乐队演奏跳了一曲，又聊了几句珠宝后，Hera的视线在人群中停住了。  
“那个高个子很可爱。”她说，“看起来不像别人带进来的‘舞伴’。”  
Napoleon顺着她的视线看去，Illya被两位年轻女士挽住了手臂，右手拿着喝到一半的香槟。人人都能看到他手上稍显黯淡的银色戒指。  
“那是Andrei。”Napoleon介绍Illya的假名身份，“他和我一同来这里。”他向Hera解释，“工作搭档。”  
“总喜欢和赏心悦目的人在一起？”Hera笑了，靠近了一些。“他会参加明晚的‘舞会’？”  
Napoleon看出她的兴趣，便领着她向Illya走去。  
“我们会带你到……”那两位挽住Illya的漂亮女士笑着说，“彩虹的尽头。”  
“谢谢你们的邀请。”Illya温和地回答。他看到了走过来的Napoleon与Hera，一番介绍后，Hera隐晦地上下打量他，对Napoleon说：“比起蓝色，他更适合红色。”  
“我也这么认为。”Napoleon回答。Illya看来对他们的谈话内容不太确定，接着Hera对Napoleon说：“我会留下几颗，明天帮我挑选款式？”  
“没问题。”Napoleon同意地说，给了Illya一个容后再说的眼神。Illya点点头，被两位女士拉进了舞池。  
“这次舞会又来了些新人。”Hera愉快地说，“明晚一定很有趣。”  
Napoleon看了眼和人交谈的Waverly与光彩照人的Gaby，赞同了她的话。

*

Illya和那两位过度热情的女士分开后，走到餐饮区放下酒杯，悄悄松了一口气。  
Gaby被Waverly带着见了几个重要的人物，稳固她的假情妇形象后，就自己溜进鲨鱼池和那些贵妇人年轻女士附属舞伴们打起交道了。Napoleon和他的目标们打完交道后，开始认识新的陌生人。Illya自己的任务已经完成，那几个苏联人都在很早叛逃或者长期在欧洲生活，并没有看出他的KGB身份。  
他在小食那儿思考拿哪一种食物，Napoleon的声音在旁边响起：“我推荐那一种。”  
Illya看他一眼，Napoleon一笑，示意一个大盘子里被拿得只剩下不到一半的方形小蛋糕，看上去是巧克力酱和奶酪冻两种口味的混搭拼盘，Illya每种都取了一块。Napoleon倒直接站到了水果盘边，用小餐叉戳了一颗新鲜草莓。  
“完成了？”Illya低声问。  
“当然。”Napoleon自信地回答，在打量旁边的巧克力喷泉，似乎在考虑要不要用草莓蘸一蘸。  
看来接下来他们可以在人群里晃到酒会结束，收集点谈话内容，的确不是个复杂的任务。Illya戳着碟子里的切块蛋糕，试着再把它切小一点。Napoleon把草莓伸进巧克力喷泉里滚了半圈，咬下一口。  
“唔。”Napoleon皱眉，Illya盯着他。  
“我不推荐这个。”Napoleon说，吃掉剩下的草莓，从小食中捡了块可可饼咬了一大口。Illya怀疑地看向他，“我决定试试看。”他宣布，放下小碟，也戳了一个草莓蘸巧克力酱。  
“……我懂了。”Illya勉强吞下那颗草莓后赞同了Napoleon的意见。“草莓太酸。”  
“这两样不搭。”Napoleon看起来还有点想笑，拿了一个新的碟子取用其他食物。  
“完全不能搭配在一起。”Illya难得同意，与之相比连常见的迷你火腿三明治都称得上美味。“他们干嘛搞一个这玩意儿？”切块蛋糕倒很好吃，巧克力浓厚又不过甜。  
“可能是为了有趣。”Napoleon猜测。“失败的乐趣。”  
“来点雪糕或许能挽救这喷泉。”Illya的餐叉上还有残留的巧克力酱，他迅速看了看周边人群，把餐叉再次咬进嘴里。  
Napoleon也在舔他的叉子，做得和他一样毫不明显。  
短暂的零食交流后，Napoleon又拿了一杯香槟，Illya的手表和他的西装尾戒并不搭配。Illya收回视线，只拿了苏打水。乐队演奏了整晚，大部分客人都开始微醺地随意聊天，Illya看到好几个人挽着“舞伴”退场了，乐队也开始演奏晚安曲，众人向Forest伯爵打招呼或者飞吻。Waverly挽着打哈欠的Gaby向客房走去，Napoleon在和那位Hera夫人告别，从他们靠近的距离来看还在说悄悄话——Illya环视会场，确信没什么大问题后，跟随人流向客房区走。  
背后突然被撞了一下，很轻。Illya控制住自己别一拳揍过去，手里被塞了一张小纸条。  
一位年轻女士向他道歉，俏皮地笑了笑，匆匆走开了，和另外两个年轻女士一起挽住一位上年纪男人的手臂。  
Illya回到房间才打开纸条：Clara，东，205. 他脱下西装外套和马甲挂好，正在卷衬衫袖口时，Napoleon打开了房间门。  
“我看到——”Napoleon开口，然后他看到了餐桌上的纸条，走过来看了一眼就笑了：“只有一张？”  
Illya瞪他，Napoleon从西装口袋里掏出了一把……类似的小纸条，和Illya收到的纸条一样是房间内的便签纸，而且Napoleon也收到了Clara的一张纸条，内容也一模一样。  
“我很少收到三人行的邀请。”Napoleon愉快地评价。“值得收藏。”两人把那堆纸条研究了一番，确定没有任何暗号和隐藏讯息后，将纸条烧了个干净。他们四人的房间在西区，Forest伯爵没让他们在客房里装窃听器，东区客房住的客人名单也只有一个大致推断。接着他们就得整理那堆窃听器录音带，重新听一遍细节再分门别类。  
好在三四小时的录音带不算多，他们戴着耳机确定谈话者的身份，筛掉没用的寒暄，而这只是粗筛，等三天结束后他们还得进行仔细筛选……Napoleon在旁边叹了一大口气：“我恨这工作。”  
Illya连嘲讽都懒得说。  
宴会结束时接近十一点，他们筛完所有录音已经快到凌晨两点，对他们平时的工作强度来说这没什么，只是相对无聊了很多。将一堆写好时间标记的录音带打包完毕后Illya抢先说：“我要先洗澡。”  
Napoleon看他一眼，没什么意见地点头，手伸向了威士忌酒瓶。  
于是Illya迅速进卧室捞出了替换内衣和睡衣——Napoleon的睡袍和之前一样搭在椅子上，死结应该还没被发现。  
……以及，他实在不应该低估Cowboy的烦人程度，Napoleon会辩解那是敏锐，实际上就是烦人。在他躺进浴缸还不到五分钟时，浴室门被敲响了。

*

Napoleon想大笑，他带着小半杯刚开封的威士忌（25年，Forest伯爵这儿的酒不错）进入卧室，想拿出换洗衣物时发现睡袍腰带被Illya打了死结，相当Illya，相当KGB，还相当苏联。  
他很快又发现两双鞋的鞋带也打了死结，只有两双，大概还算得上Illya手下留情。Napoleon动手解开鞋带，掂量了几秒睡袍腰带的死结后，他把睡袍和内裤搭在臂弯里敲响浴室门。  
“干嘛？”Illya在浴室里听起来很不高兴。  
“你毁了我的睡袍。”Napoleon说，尽量不让笑意从嗓音中透出来。  
“你自找的。”  
“那是建议。”Napoleon忍着笑。  
“是指手画脚。”口音还更重了。  
“而且我解不开。”Napoleon说，“这肯定是KGB的新绳结打法。”当然这不是真的。  
浴室里沉默了一小会儿。“这是个烂借口。”Illya指控，“一把小刀就能解决问题。”  
“我可很喜欢这件睡袍。”Napoleon说，咔哒一下打开了浴室门——任务中他们都不会锁上门，以防敌人袭击。  
Illya瞪他，整个人都埋在一大堆白色泡泡里：“你就是不能让我安静享受没有美国蠢货在身边乱晃的二十分钟，是不是？”  
“如果只有鞋带打结，我肯定会让你享受三十分钟不被打扰的时光。”Napoleon忍着别笑得太厉害，“没想到你是一个泡泡浴爱好者。”  
Illya看上去快被他气笑了，打湿的头发向后贴着头皮，颜色比平时深得多。浴缸的确够大，但塞下他们任何一个都需要弯起腿。泡泡在水面上缓缓浮移，Napoleon干脆把内裤放好，在浴缸边坐下，把睡袍递过去。  
Illya翻眼睛，从泡泡里伸出双手，睡袍大半部分都沉浮在水面上和泡泡里。今晚没有睡袍穿了，Napoleon毫不意外地想。Illya湿漉漉的双手不怎么温柔地拆解腰带死结。浴室百叶窗帘拉得很高，庄园附近数英里内没有建筑，也是难得的不用警惕狙击手的任务住所。  
“Cowboy.”Illya说，把睡袍朝他的方向推了推。Napoleon把视线从窗外深蓝夜色中收回，在一堆泡泡里把吸饱了大半热水的睡袍捞上来。Illya紧盯着Napoleon左腕上的手表，大有他把手表弄上一点水和泡泡就干掉他的趋势。  
Napoleon当然没弄湿那块表，捞起睡袍后将它放在了浴缸边的换洗衣物堆上，甚至用不着站起来。  
Illya盯着他，很明显，Napoleon这种在别人洗澡时进来打扰的行为相当让KGB烦恼。  
“出去喝你的酒。”Illya赶他。  
Napoleon挑眉毛。  
“你在报复。”Illya皱眉。  
“我今晚没有睡袍穿了。”Napoleon笑了。“如果我明天在珠宝拍卖上打喷嚏，那就是你的错。”  
“你是故意的。”Illya指控。  
当然了，Napoleon可不是一个偷窥狂。“你得保证接下来两天不再干这种事，我就让你享受没有美国打扰的苏联式泡泡浴。”  
“我不能保证。”Illya瞪他。“是你先开始的。”  
“我可没有对你的穿着指手画脚。”Napoleon还是得克制点，这实在很好笑。“这是任务需要。”  
Illya一脸的“你有”表情。“我不需要你提醒我该穿什么。”他大概是想抱着手臂增加点威慑力，又察觉到自己还浸在一大堆白色泡泡里，把手又放回了浴缸底部。  
“看来我必须一直让你忍受有资本主义干扰的社会主义泡澡了。”Napoleon宣布结论。“在俄罗斯——”他示意这整个奢侈的扇形浴缸与漂亮的浴室。“享受这些会不会被斥责为过于奢侈？”  
Illya大概还忍住了一个白眼，在浴缸里动了动，调整成更舒服的姿势。Napoleon看到他的膝盖从泡泡里冒了出来。  
“挪过去点。”Illya说。Napoleon让开些位置。Illya把脚伸出来架在了浴缸边缘，明显比之前窝在水下舒展放松多了。“很多人家里都有浴缸。”Illya向水里更深地滑下去一些，泡泡在他耳边浮起。“这不算奢侈。”  
“但俄罗斯的冬天很难熬。”Napoleon说。俄国的冬季举世闻名。  
“没错。”Illya回答，“有些人在浴缸下烧火加热，还有工人在挖掘机下堆柴火，在铲斗里洗澡。”  
“露天柴火。”Napoleon确认地陈述。  
“零下20度不算冷。”Illya解释，“那样洗起来够劲。”  
“我想也是。”Napoleon感叹。“直接融雪水？”说着他又否定了这一看法，大部分地区的雪化水无法直接饮用。“你们会先过滤一遍。”  
“洗澡的话不用过滤。”Illya靠在浴缸边缘，头发有点干了，他拨开些泡沫又滑下去一点，在热水里抓了抓头皮。Napoleon伸手试了水温，只能算比较暖和。深夜气温比白天低上不少，浴室窗户并未关严，使得整个浴室也没那么温暖。Napoleon看向窗外仍然深邃的夜空，星空十分清晰，大部分任务都需要他们深夜行动，现在也不算太晚。  
Illya伸手去拧热水笼头，逐渐腾起的雾气让周围暖了一些。Napoleon也在温暖的空气里放松了些。泡泡随着半开的浴缸翻板塞子迅速消褪，Illya把两只脚收回浴缸里，清洗头发上的泡沫，干净的热水逐渐替代了泡泡浴。Napoleon坐在浴缸边对着窗外夜景放空头脑，什么也没想。  
“把毛巾递给我。”Illya开口，打断了Napoleon的空白思绪。  
Napoleon把放在自己背后的浴巾递给他，站起来解衬衫扣子。Illya放掉水，迈出浴缸，光着脚踩在防滑地毯上擦干自己。在Napoleon脱下衣物时，Illya已经和往常一样穿上了睡衣睡裤。  
“如果你要看书，灯别太亮。”Illya说，双脚穿进拖鞋里。Napoleon正在重新放热水，意外瞥见Illya脚跟上磨破皮的红痕。  
“好的。”Napoleon回答，躺进热水渐渐注满的浴缸。“晚安。”  
掩上浴室门的Illya点头回应，没有看向他。

*

Illya背对着Napoleon，枕头与床垫都柔软舒适，但他没能入睡。他确实有睡意，却不能马上睡着——间谍生涯的确会让人生物钟不太准确，这也不算意外。Napoleon没多久就洗完了，只穿着内裤走进卧室，打着哈欠。  
Illya没装睡，Napoleon看了他一眼，钻进另一边被子下面时还拍了拍他这边的被子。  
背后的床头灯光线的确调暗了。  
Illya试着酝酿了一会儿睡意，翻身平躺，盯着天花板。  
“要我关灯吗？”Napoleon温和地问。  
“不用。”Illya回答，他自己的声音远比他感觉到的更有睡意。“生物钟。”他解释。  
Napoleon应了一个音节，翻过一页书，卧室里有淡淡的酒味。“有时关灯更容易入睡，”他的视线在书页上，“有时正相反。”  
“经验？”Illya反问。没有睡袍的Napoleon拉高了被子，也没昨晚坐得那么直，更多地陷入枕头堆里。Illya辨认了几秒钟书页上的单词，最终放弃。  
躺了一会儿，Illya翻身面对Napoleon的方向——完全只是为了一个舒服的躺床姿势。Napoleon在被子上架着书本，光线大半被他的手臂挡住。Illya打了个哈欠，眨掉生理泪水，手塞到枕头下面，让枕头更高一点，马卡洛夫在他手指下有点凉，Napoleon枕头下的勃朗宁肯定也一样。  
卧室很安静，整个庄园都很安静。Illya看着Napoleon继续阅读，Cowboy看上去很疲倦，但也毫无睡意。之前合作任务中累积的默契告诉他，今晚Napoleon又将失眠好几小时。这算得上老毛病，药物酒精女人都解决不了生物钟紊乱的问题；Illya有时耗尽体力也能睡着，但大部分情况下，他们都和战场上的士兵一样，有机会就尽可能地休息假寐，绝大多数任务也不会留给他们足够的时间休息。  
Cowboy翻过新的一页，Illya看着他稳定的手指滑过纸张边缘，背光的侧脸线条与肌肉线条都十分好看。Napoleon当然清楚他的外表魅力所在，好衣服与社交技巧更加分不少，那么多女士被他迷得神魂颠倒的确不足为奇。Illya看着Napoleon阅读，自己陷在床垫和枕头被子里十分放松。  
他该和往常一样提起警惕的，预防着有敌人潜入这个房间攻击他们——尽管在这个任务里，这种几率微乎其微——他还是应该继续保持警戒。但Napoleon大概把美式堕落的影响力发扬到了极致，Illya被迫和这个前大盗现特工搭档了这么久，Napoleon出现在他周围时，已经完全不会让他有所警惕了。Napoleon倒没利用过Illya和Gaby降低的防备偷过什么，很难让人相信盗亦有道，而Cowboy的确有。Illya习惯了Napoleon在他周围乱晃后，偶尔没看到对方还会东张西望一下……搭档合作确实比单人活计麻烦一些，现在让他再回去干单独的活儿，可能完成率就没有以前高了。  
他的工作方式有短板，Napoleon也一样，搭档合作让他们互补，加上Gaby更加优秀，三人组合作无间。往往一周中有五天他们都在工作，剩下两天在飞机轮船汽车上赶路，他们总是呆在一起，再优秀的特工也很难在这样亲密的合作关系中保持全部的戒心。Napoleon在任务中找乐子并不奇怪，不少KGB在欧洲任务中也会这么干。  
有时候我觉得特工没有生活。Napoleon曾在一次闲聊中说，Gaby当时深以为然，Illya指出Cowboy的生活比起很多平民来说丰富得不像话，Gaby同样十分赞同，然后愉快地看着他们为生活方式吵成一团。  
当时的争吵结局是Napoleon带着Gaby和他吃遍了当地美食，买了大堆东西，看当地人的歌舞表演。接着Illya警告他这么放纵会胖得塞不进西装，Napoleon抓起他的手放在自己腰侧，一脸好笑地让Illya捏捏看他有多少赘肉——几乎没有，想要维持Napoleon那个体量的肌肉与身形并不比Illya日常消耗的体力少，就算那些肌肉大部分只是看上去好看也一样。  
我自己就是最棒的武器，Peril。Napoleon拿腔拿调地宣布：瞧瞧我，我长得多英俊，人人都爱我。  
当时Gaby喷出了红茶拍桌大笑，Illya不明所以，看着Gaby和Napoleon笑成一团。在接下来的几个任务里两人想办法拖Illya看了好些美国电影，直到《出水芙蓉》他才明白怎么回事。Gaby在后来一个任务里假扮过芭蕾女演员，还偷偷给他们搞了一套加大号芭蕾舞练习裙，没错就是电影里那种舞裙，Illya一看到就想笑，只不过他决定在美国人面前维持冷酷的KGB形象，Gaby那段时间一看到Napoleon就乐得停不下来，Napoleon对此一笑。  
Illya看着Napoleon又翻过一页，抿了抿嘴唇把笑意克制住一点。Napoleon大概感觉到了什么，随着一下眨眼视线滑了过来。Illya赶快瞪他：“干嘛？”  
Napoleon稍有点惊讶地抬起眉毛，张开嘴想说什么，Illya眼看着他改口说：“你肯定是在想某件特别好笑的事。”  
Illya清了清喉咙，终于把笑意吞回去，“看你的书。”  
Napoleon弯起嘴角，回去继续阅读。Illya接着酝酿睡意，他是挺困，但又不想马上睡着，体内的生物钟似乎在强制他保持不算警惕的“警觉”。Napoleon的视线停在书页上，很久没动一下。Illya望着他，阅读中思绪飘远也是在他们暂时放松的时刻里常会发生的事，发呆本身不是坏情况，之前洗澡时Napoleon也一样放松，Illya有时也会在Napoleon没走神时放空一会儿大脑。  
Illya看着Napoleon陷入自己的思绪，Cowboy很好看，Illya看着他在台灯光线下浅色的眼睛，卷曲的黑发，下颚的线条。他们的呼吸频率都和缓得接近睡眠。  
Illya伸出一根手指戳了戳Napoleon的上臂，温度有点凉。  
Napoleon眨眨眼，从放空中脱离出来，看向Illya，似乎有点好奇，似乎又一点也不惊讶。Illya看向他手里的书——不是法语就是德语，Napoleon松手让书本自然倒下，扣在被子上，手指随意搭在封面封底上。  
Napoleon又回去想他的事，视线回到某个方向。Illya没动，也不想在柔和的光线里动弹，最后都没意识到自己什么时候睡着……直到闹钟把他们两个都弄醒，Illya在那近似于巨响的打铃声里一惊，Cowboy没好到哪去，他们都差点从床上跳起来。  
而且Napoleon昨晚没关灯就睡了，书还搭在被子上。Illya翻身摸索着把闹钟拍掉，才终于觉得好点了，仰躺在床垫上深呼吸了两次试图让自己清醒点。Napoleon那半边终于把台灯关了，打哈欠还会互相传染，根本忍不住。  
“你要提前去准备当——”Napoleon听上去睡意浓重，“模特。”  
“对。”Illya又打了个哈欠，把上半身从床垫上撑起来。  
“那我要再睡——”  
“没门。”Illya猛戳他，Napoleon呻吟着朝枕头下滑去，他昨晚没把枕头放平就睡着了。Illya戳了他两下，Napoleon用行动积极抗议，Illya扯开他的被子，八点半的空气已经足够让Illya的手变凉了，他拍Cowboy的脸，Napoleon艰难地睁开一只眼睛，Illya摆出要给他一个KGB之吻的手势。  
“上次你赖床的事我可没告诉Gaby。”Napoleon挣扎着坐起来，听上去还是很困，头发在刚才的活动里卷得更厉害了。  
“那是我被人打到了头。”Illya掀开自己这边被子，两只脚踩在拖鞋鞋面上，忍住又一个哈欠。  
“每次任务结束后睡过头的都是你。”Napoleon说，“我要先用浴室。”  
“两分钟。”  
“你真是太慷慨了，Peril。”Napoleon好笑地说。他们也不是没在对方面前放过水。  
Illya在Napoleon占据浴室时动手煮了咖啡，接着是例行晨间洗漱，早餐，报纸，核对昨晚的窃听记录，整理出需要重点关注的目标人物。咖啡煮得比他们平时的喜好浓了点，此刻正是他们需要的浓烈强度。  
“Сергей（谢尔盖）肯定有问题。”Illya戴着耳机，辨认那位珠宝商Serlovich的谈话内容。  
“Sergey？”Napoleon发音还算标准，“Hera夫人昨晚也向我提起了你这位苏联同胞。”  
“Сергей. ”Illya纠正他的咬词发音，“短名字在欧洲更方便。是前苏联同胞，他的大半家族都在二战后叛逃到了欧洲。”  
“我的小道消息说这种珠宝拍卖往往会有些走私货。”Napoleon重听几个句子，口音浓重的对话内容总是难以辨认。“每个珠宝商手上都有些未镶嵌原石。”  
Illya明白他的暗示，“Сергей认识不少人，他手里应该有一批沙皇珠宝，我确信它们来路不明。”  
Napoleon停下了，“涅瓦河中流淌着黄金与珍珠。”他引用拜伦的句子，“十月革命后有不少珍品出现在了欧洲。”Napoleon若有所思，“更别提二战毁掉了多少珍宝。”  
Illya把辨认出的几个句子简略写在笔记本上，调着录音带，那枚黯淡尾戒不时刮到纸张边缘，他忍不住看向Napoleon的左手——显然Napoleon早就适应了，而且尾戒戴在左手上绝对不会像Illya这样时时感觉到不便。  
Napoleon看向他，比起平日常有的戏谑，此刻Cowboy十分温和。  
“你觉得遗憾吗？”Napoleon问，监听耳机被轻松握在指间。“那些珍宝。”  
“有一点。”Illya回答，胸腔内轻微缩紧的感触偶有出现，他知道那是什么。“苏联人会把那些被夺走的都抢回来。”  
“我想也是。”Napoleon脸上露出一点微笑，接着听那些录音带，那块手表在他腕上并不搭配，也不算难看。  
Illya把注意力放回录音带与笔记上，不再思考那些可能合适的事物。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：
> 
> 1\. 电热水壶是英国人在1891年发明的。https://sanwen8.cn/p/55eS0GV.html  
> 果然是爱泡茶的国家……  
> 吐司（切片面包你们懂）也是分好几种的，全麦黑麦白面包……
> 
> 2\. 毛子家军用望远镜还是很不错的，十分耐操，精度可以，但是还原色彩不及美产和欧产望远镜。  
> （我想买一个来着……搜淘宝的结果）
> 
> 3\. 男士香水我有所涉猎（因为我是个大油皮2333女香我hold不住，男香倒格外合适）  
> 不过30-70年代的男香不太好找就是了XDD，按拿破仑的画风我选的香水偏绅士厚重一些，伊利亚的画风我选的偏辛辣刺激一些（喂），沙龙不要想了目前网上都没有合适的60年代沙龙香水，屁都没有（。）我能查到多少给你们贴多少。  
> 又及，【同一款香水在不同的人身上是不同的味道】——认真脸，试香请买试管，注意钱包。  
> 都是在这个网站查的：https://www.nosetime.com/xiangdiao/  
> （能找到那个年代的香氛就够走运了好吗不要苛求太多……以及我个人不大推荐东方香调（太容易佛堂线香和药味儿了……）  
> 以下是【按60年代和香调分的各类品牌男香】（我觉得两人可能会用的款）推荐：
> 
> （绿叶调-就是绿色植物香味较为明显）  
> 切瑞蒂（1881）琥珀男士香水：有点薰衣草玫瑰，可能会脂粉……应该是拿破仑用  
> 登喜路（1934）同名男香：这个感觉可能更脂粉……花香更重233
> 
> （甘苔调-略苦的苔藓气味较明显，比绿叶调稳重些）  
> 信仰（1875）战营：不得不说这个英国皇室牌子很给力，老配方至今仍然用得很好，这款有烟草味我个人不是很推荐，但拿破仑伊利亚应该都适用，那个年代大家还是抽烟的~
> 
> （柑橘调-最常用于香水且不易出错的选项）  
> 信仰（1950）辛辣柑橘，信仰（1965）云杉，信仰（1953）俄国皮革  
> （觉得这三款适合伊利亚，说不定拿破仑给他买呢……特别推云杉，想想西伯利亚大地！）  
> 纪梵希（1959）纪梵希先生：稳重好闻日常柑橘，两人都适用  
> 佛罗瑞斯（1890）127特别版：这款应该适合伊利亚
> 
> （木质调-树木质感，男香基调之一，常与甘苔调混搭在一起）  
> 雅男仕（1966）同名男香Aramis：皮革与木香与树脂，伊利亚用可能会稍厚重点，拿破仑买给他倒蛮有可能
> 
> 以下是【年代不符合但我觉得放到现在两人可能会用】的款：
> 
> 信仰（1973）钢铝：应该是适合伊利亚，据说后味有点甜2333评价是很爷们的香水但是又很奇妙  
> 纪梵希（1974）绅士：老版备受好评，广藿香有药味你们慎选，新版大家都是一脸拉倒吧的状态  
> 爱马仕（1986）漂亮朋友：这名字2333感觉会是伊利亚买来讽刺拿破仑的一款，风评不错，檀香也略东方。  
> 大卫杜夫（1986）仙奴：木香与树脂，评价说有黑胶唱片感，很六十年代  
> 利纳瑞（2008）白昼之夜：辛辣木质调还有八角味儿（啥）在厨房里苦想吃什么的拿破仑（？？？）  
> 圣罗兰（2009）暗夜男士：可能稍脂粉味一点  
> 信仰（2010）成功（拿破仑之水）：这名字我还能说啥呢，据说十分菠萝……不过也有吐槽说比较生冷蹭倔←妹子原话。评价就是前调生冷蹭倔，比较刚硬冷淡的男香。但现在，24小时之后，闻起来却既温柔又平静（伊利亚大概会很适合）  
> 希爵夫（2010）骄傲：清新辛辣，前调给力，扔给伊利亚  
> 古驰（2013）瞬间永恒：蛮意大利的，感觉这款会不错，我会去买个小样试试  
> 杰尼亚（2012）意大利佛手柑，西西里蜜柑：这两款闻起来挺高级的，我相当推荐（屯大瓶）橙味+微苦苔藓  
> 纳斯马图（年份不明）苦艾，杜罗：剑走偏锋的两款沙龙香，感觉强烈的味道更适合一般人对伊利亚的（外在性格）印象  
> 希爵夫（2015）杰夫罗：复杂，些微锐利，起承转合，巴洛克，文艺复兴（香评大致是这个感觉）扔给拿破仑（这款是高级香很贵…）
> 
> 4\. 客人名字随便想的（。）反正不会俄语就音译了（。。。），伊利亚的假名是安德烈2333（还是随便起的……）拿破仑假名还是按Jack Deverly来搞（我懒……）
> 
> 5\. 擦银饰的确可以用可乐泡，还有隔夜茶泡。
> 
> 6\. 冷战时期赫鲁晓夫的确在苏联引进了百事可乐XDDD（1959的照片）同一时期美国市场引进了苏联的伏特加~资本市场啊2333
> 
> 7\. “彩虹的尽头”是《大开眼戒》电影台词，彩虹也是很重要的视觉与剧情隐喻2333（不，我不是在说gay……）在本文里彩虹和gay无关……
> 
> 8\. 三角扇形浴缸+泡泡浴，想象不能的话，你们可以看一下电影《风月俏佳人》的剧照……对就是茱莉亚罗伯茨和李察基尔那个壕和站街女的童话爱情故事……（我都特么什么恶趣味2333）
> 
> 9\. 伊利亚的手枪马卡洛夫没跑，拿破仑的手枪看截图应该是勃朗宁1935大威力手枪（。）
> 
> 10\. “我长得多英俊人人都爱我”出自《出水芙蓉》1944，央视引进哒，哎嘿嘿嘿童年回忆（暴露年龄）  
> 我觉得小几岁的年轻妹子们很多都没看过经典老片真的很可惜……照着央视和上海电影制片厂各种引进片看一遍吧……  
> 现在的国产片儿大部分连这些引进片水准都达不到，Sad……（那时的引进片是最好的那部分欧美电影，但是我们也得努力嘛）
> 
> 11\. 如果想给浴缸和躺床段子配背景乐的话，其实这首挺适合：  
> 《I Wish I Knew》John Coltrane Quartet  
> http://www.xiami.com/song/fBbms9edb7?spm=a1z1s.3521865.23309997.1.FidQr1  
> 此张专辑1962年发行，很好听哒。
> 
> 12\. 十月革命…… http://baike.so.com/doc/3550664-3734325.html  
> 社会主义国家建立，沙俄帝国政权瓦解，虽然是时代的印记，我还是有点为流亡欧洲的珠宝华服各种珍品而遗憾的……纠结程度次于八国联军烧圆明园吧，拍老大哥肩膀。


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

 

“一小时后见。”Napoleon愉快地说。Illya穿着那身灰蓝格子长裤马甲领带与相配的衬衫走出卧室，大概在一番考虑之后放弃了袖扣。他走进浴室后很快又出来，坐在椅子里开始给脚后跟贴大号创可贴。  
Napoleon继续倒带重听那些带杂音的对话。先前洗漱时他把晾干的睡袍收下来放在浴室架子上，顺手将创可贴放在应急药品纱布箱的最上面，Gaby的新鞋磨脚时他和Illya也会这样做。Illya把袜子拽上去扣好吊袜带，在新鞋里动了动脚。  
Napoleon在笔记本上又写下一点对话内容。  
Illya站起来走了几步，明显不再觉得鞋跟磨脚了——连肩膀都放松了些。“等会见。”他简短地说，接着似乎想起了什么，最后闭嘴什么也没说——但Illya的表情把什么都说了。  
“怎么了？”Napoleon问，假装自己没有在一截录音带上反复倒带。  
“没有。”Illya显然是回想起了什么。  
“你得知道，Peril。”Napoleon想笑，“你脸上全写着——”他示意那些随便什么想法。  
“……那次在巴黎的任务。”Illya承认了，而且马上就要双手叉腰摆出Gaby想冲他们发火的架势，幸好他意识到了，收回了胳膊。  
“哪一次？”他们在巴黎执行了好几次任务。  
Illya露出了不忍回想的表情。“就那一次。”他的表情都快皱起来了，“我早回来了二十分钟——”  
“哦！”Napoleon更想笑了。那次因为女性目标看上了Illya，于是Illya去干Napoleon平时的工作，带着情报回来时Napoleon正和另一位女士寻欢作乐……可把那位女士吓得够呛，差点以为是她丈夫过来捉奸。“这次我们俩是一对。”Napoleon“好心”地提醒。  
“那是伪装。”Illya面无表情地强调真相。  
“别人可不这么觉得。”  
Illya看起来想找个什么反驳回来，互相嘲讽这种老习惯一旦开始就很难停下。“一小时足够你搞完了。”  
Napoleon忍着笑，“一小时可不够。”  
“你只有五分钟干正事。”Illya找到了攻击点，“剩下五十五分钟都在调情。”  
“我可以保证我绝对大大多于五分钟。”Napoleon愉快地回敬。  
“我不需要知道这个！”Illya哭笑不得地关上门。  
Napoleon接着干活。  
过了一会儿Gaby敲门进来，和他聊了两句食物和等会儿的珠宝拍卖，还讨论了几段难以辨认的录音，这些得回去找技术部用仪器过滤掉杂音才能确认谈话内容。其中有人谈成了一笔军火生意，两笔走私的暗语交易，一次预付定金的黑帮寻仇，以及两起出轨婚外情，他们的任务只是收集这些消息，并不需要参与其中，也不用干预别人的自主行为。  
“不知道他们会穿什么。”Gaby喝着Illya煮的咖啡。“天鹅绒？女模特穿长裙肯定没问题，男模特会穿什么我想不出。”  
“我想不会难看。”Napoleon咬着一块椒盐脆饼。“Forest伯爵说模特们戴着面具，Peril会在准备时记住那些模特的脸。如果有人混进来想干点什么，他就能把人揪出来。”  
“面具能把客人的注意力集中在珠宝上。”Gaby也摸了一块椒盐脆饼。“我更好奇晚上的化装舞会。”  
“头儿会看着你。”Napoleon指出关键。  
Gaby撇嘴。“我知道，晚上肯定会有些不好的事情，但我们的任务是不干预。”  
“保护好自己。”Napoleon提醒。  
“知道。”Gaby说，“Waverly恨不得把我锁在房间里直到任务结束时再放出来。”她无聊地把两只脚架在一边。  
“别靠近那些拿鞭子的人。”Napoleon说，“不过这种宴会都是你情我愿，没人会强迫你做不想做的事。”  
“你没法和姑娘们聊天了。”Gaby一脸有趣地看向他。“Illya肯定会抓住机会嘲笑你。”  
“他已经在做了。”Napoleon回答。  
珠宝拍卖的会场布置得很不错，没有像通常的拍卖会那样设置几排椅子，而是一间开阔的大厅。数盏水晶吊灯悬挂在头顶，此刻灯光全开，室内十分明亮。一处搭建好的拍卖台立于一角，背后围拢着一块相当大的深绿色绣金线的幕布，幕布之后应当就是展示模特准备用的房间了，大厅另一端提供酒水小食与沙发，乐队缓缓演奏着一只抒情曲，布局明确。  
Napoleon与Waverly还有Gaby先后抵达了会场，众位客人三两相聚闲谈。Hera女士走过来挽住了Napoleon的手臂，邀请他试试食品区的水果塔。  
“没看见你的工作伙伴。”Hera笑着说，“听说这次有不少好东西。”  
“你手上还有亚历山大石吗？”Napoleon问。“他等会儿出现。”  
“当然有。”Hera咬了一小口水果塔，用丝帕托着碎屑。“亚历山大石数量太少，价格可不便宜。你要拿来做什么？项链？耳坠？还是袖扣？”  
Napoleon想了想。“一对耳坠，得精致小巧一些，不要太过年轻活泼。”  
“那肯定是个让你神魂颠倒的姑娘。”Hera和他打趣，“我手上的石头质量不高，今天拍卖的原石中应该有一些，你打算出价？”  
“你知道我通常都隐于幕后。”Napoleon端着香槟，“你愿意为我拍下一些吗？”  
“当然可以。”Hera冲他眨眼，脸上的皱纹即使仔细修饰也十分明显，浓黑的眼线衬出她仍然出众的绿眼睛。拍卖大厅的大门从外打开了，Forest伯爵与众人打招呼，身后跟着拍卖师与保镖们。  
“女士们，绅士们。”Forest伯爵站上拍卖台向众人简要起介绍今天的珠宝，一些项链耳坠手镯胸针，男士珠宝则少得多，只有项链领结针与袖扣。“我们的设计师这次想了个特别的点子——让每一位潜在买家都能清楚看到珠宝穿戴在人们身上的效果，每一件模特身上的珠宝都有编号与起拍价标签，请尽情欣赏。当拍卖开始时，请不要吝啬于举起号码牌。”  
客人们都为这开场白笑了起来，还有稀稀落落的掌声。保镖们分散站立在大厅周围，有几个站在Napoleon和Illya安装的窃听器附近，保镖手边的联络器可能会对窃听器造成干扰，但现在他们也不能拆了重装一遍。Forest伯爵讲完就挥手让大厅中心的灯光黯淡下来，所有的吊灯都凝聚光线，只在下方形成一圈相对明亮些的光晕。  
“首先是一到四号珠宝拍品。”拍卖师接手，开始报出四件珠宝的宝石种类与镶嵌样式。Forest伯爵亲手拉开了一点幕布，一位高挑美人儿走了出来，很高，大概和Victoria一样高，长长的金发挽成发髻，脸上却戴着一张白色面具，涂绘着金色金色花纹，纯白长裙十分美丽。  
Forest伯爵引导她走向一盏吊灯，模特在吊灯下站定，吊灯光晕让她脖子上戴着的繁复金叶镶红宝石项链更加璀璨，还有与之相配的耳坠臂环手镯戒指，都用黄金雕刻成橄榄枝叶的花纹，再镶嵌小小的樱桃般的红宝石。  
“我喜欢这个点子。”Hera小声对Napoleon说，“这样的模特能让我们更专心于珠宝成色和镶嵌效果。”  
“光线也很不错。”Napoleon评价。大厅内每盏吊灯都间隔了一定距离，方便客人观赏珠宝。第二位男性模特戴着一顶卷曲的灰色长假发，穿着紧绷的贴身裤与浅黄色宫廷式灯笼袖衬衫，领口下层叠着蕾丝花边，胸前一共戴着三枚宝石群镶的领针，加长的袖口也戴上了几对不同的袖扣，满是戒指的手里握着一柄同样镶了宝石的猎豹头手杖。面具是十七世纪流行的巴洛克风格，脸侧点了一颗假痣。  
每一名模特穿着与风格都不同，佩戴的首饰风格也不一样，Illya第五个出场——他一走出幕布Napoleon就笑了，无论穿什么Napoleon都认得出他的行动方式。面具上深色的图腾与皮毛风帽披肩相衬，皮革腰封与交叉在身前的皮带上都绑了宝石链子，应该是将几条宝石较大的项链与腰带展示了出来。Illya甚至还戴着皮革护腕与护膝，连鞋子都是罗马式绑带长靴，整套装扮与他身上的伤疤与缝针痕迹相衬，看上去颇有威慑感。  
“维京海盗？”Hera猜测，又否定了：“维京海盗都是大块头大胡子，还有很多都是红头发。”  
“瞧他佩戴的短剑。”Napoleon低声提醒她，“是个战士。”  
Illya在一盏吊灯下站定，下一位模特在拍卖员介绍完毕后走出幕布。一共八位珠宝模特，分别站在一盏吊灯下展示身上的珠宝首饰。客人们走向各自感兴趣的珠宝。Napoleon陪着Hera观赏了几位模特身上的项链耳环戒指，走到Illya身边。  
“斯巴达战士？”Napoleon笑着低声问。“如果你是位女士，我就会说‘你今天真美’。”  
Illya在面具下朝他翻眼睛。  
“让我看看戒指。”Hera没在意Napoleon找他逗乐。Illya抬起左手，食指与无名指都戴了一枚戒指，Hera轻托着他的手，用珠宝放大镜仔细看宝石成色。Napoleon向Illya示意周边环境，Illya轻轻点头，表示他在盯着人群状况。现在仍处于工作状态，Napoleon也留意着人群中的变化——暂时没什么异常发生。  
珠宝展示结束后，模特们回到幕布后面脱下首饰，拍卖员邀请客人们进入隔壁厅——这间大厅像通常的拍卖会一样布置着椅子与拍卖台，还有一条玻璃展台展示着这次拍卖的宝石裸石。裸石先拍卖，Hera告诉Napoleon客人们都收到了珠宝拍卖的册子，对裸石与首饰都有大致的数量与质量预期，因此拍卖进行得很快。一位戴着手套的女士按照拍卖员报出的编号取出黑色丝绒上衬着的裸石，漂亮且克拉数较大的宝石会有几次竞价，相对逊色些的宝石通常五分钟内成交。  
Hera拍下了一些祖母绿与红蓝宝石，一颗成色不错的小黄钻，帮Napoleon拍下了一对不规则的小颗亚历山大石。拍卖中的确有一些珍稀宝石，但这次出现两颗超过5克拉的紫黄晶与一颗3.6克拉的粉钻，吸引了大多数客人的注意，竞价一路飙高。Waverly也拍下了几颗橄榄石，月光石与色彩各异的拓榴石。还有一颗8.5克拉的沙弗莱石拍出高价。Gaby装作Waverly的情妇，两人不时聊上几句，大多数客人都和他们一样放松。  
随后是相对漫长些的成品首饰拍卖，Napoleon通过Hera给Gaby拍下一只金手镯与戒指，为身旁的Hera拍下一条红宝石手链。全程保镖们都警惕地守着珠宝，没几个人能靠近那些宝石。  
问题出在拍卖结束后交接宝石与客人的名单上，这个环节中客人们仍在之前的吊灯大厅里闲聊听音乐跳舞，等待叫到自己的号码去付款并拿到购买的宝石，Forest伯爵与管家在一旁与客人单独寒暄。Gaby假装随意走动，抓到了一个试图在客人中浑水摸鱼的“舞伴”男人，水准比Napoleon差了太多，保镖立刻就把人扭送出去。Napoleon发现了好几张伪造签名与支票，Forest伯爵与管家都对此松了一大口气，将那几个试图骗走珠宝的人列入黑名单。  
Hera签下支票，将买下的珠宝放进Forest伯爵提供的小型金库里，由众多保镖与监控摄像看管——盯一个金库远比盯每一个客人的房间来得省事，大部分客人也都将珠宝寄存起来。Napoleon则将买下的首饰与那对亚历山大石装进盒子，拿在手里。  
管家让佣人推着堆积如山的两辆小车出来，上面满是系好缎带的纸盒，由客人们自行拿取。  
“晚上见。”Hera对Napoleon眨眼，走上去随便拿了一个纸盒，挽着她的新婚丈夫离开。  
Napoleon没在客人中看到Illya再次出现，想必Peril跟其他模特一样在珠宝展示后就返回了房间。他拿了两个纸盒与珠宝盒回到客房——Illya还没回来。  
他打开KGB用来检查整个房间被监听状况的探测器，房间没问题。如果Illya遇到麻烦，他身上的追踪器也会发出信号，Napoleon检查了，仍然没问题。  
那么Illya应该是被某些事耽误了。  
Napoleon挂好西装外套，在椅子里继续处理两个珠宝拍卖厅的窃听录音带。过了一会儿，Gaby敲门进来，往沙发里一坐，手里的珠宝盒朝桌上一丢：“Illya哪去了？”  
“不知道。”Napoleon回答，“应该没有危险。”他用笔帽敲敲那个显示他们三人信号的小装置。  
“也许又和人打了起来。”Gaby开着玩笑，头发已经散开了披在肩膀上。“你看过面具了吗？”她指了指桌上的两个缎带纸盒。  
Napoleon放下笔，解开缎带。每个盒子里面都放着一个装饰华丽的半脸面具，很轻，戴在脸上也不会觉得沉重。还有一套长长的黑色天鹅绒斗篷，至于里面的一大块米白色布料和腰带……Napoleon打开盒子里的卡片，详细写了这片布料的裹身穿法，以及晚上的化装舞会注意事项。  
“看起来很像罗马长袍。”Gaby评价，看到了一旁Napoleon的珠宝盒子。“你买了什么？Waverly给我买了条项链和几颗裸石。”  
客房门被猛地打开了，Illya像辆失控的汽车那样冲了进来，头发和衬衫上还粘了点灰尘。  
“怎么了？”Gaby被他吓了一跳。“你又揍了谁？”  
“没有。”Illya硬邦邦地反驳，关好房门。“已经解决了。”  
Napoleon和Gaby对视了一眼。

*

Illya进入浴室，镜子里他连脸上都蹭到了灰尘。简单打理后他打开浴室门，Gaby正用珠宝放大镜看一颗很小的宝石。  
Napoleon递过来一个询问的眼神，Illya边解手表边走进卧室，把Napoleon的手表放在床头柜上，Napoleon的眼神通常都没什么，但现在他宁愿Napoleon忽略自己。走出卧室时他在卷衬衫袖子，Gaby从珠宝放大镜上抬起视线：“我们的斯巴达战士出场了。”  
Illya想瞪她，最终还是保持住了面无表情。Gaby之前就在他（像个蠢货一样）站在吊灯下任由客人们看身上的珠宝时溜过来，读他身上珠宝的标签，对他眨眼露点小表情，评价他身上的装备。  
“那身衣服没什么用。”Illya在椅子里坐下，开始和Napoleon一起处理那些监听录音。  
“看得出来。”Gaby赞同，“打架的时候那身皮革盔甲只会妨碍你把敌人扔出去。”她拿起Napoleon买的手镯与戒指。“我能戴吗？”  
“那就是买给你的。”Napoleon说，继续听录音带。  
Gaby兴奋起来，戴上了它们，手镯和戒指都有点大，之后可以找珠宝商调整。Illya看了一眼，Cowboy的品味勉强过关。Gaby又把Waverly买的项链戴给他们看——Waverly选的款式也有点儿保守，Napoleon建议之后拿去修改，Gaby同意了。  
“这两颗很小。”Gaby打开了Napoleon那个珠宝盒的分区，隔着手套继续用放大镜看成色。“像黄绿色，我想不出它能配什么。”她拿起另一颗。“两颗形状不一样，不规则切工？”  
Napoleon点头，“偶尔换换风格也不错。”他说，“Hera送我的礼物，我觉得这一对适合做成耳坠。”  
Illya的注意力被吸引了，但现在录音带更重要，他继续调着录音带辨认对话内容。  
Gaby从沙发上跳下来，走到他们的桌边。“给点建议？”她把宝石递到Napoleon手边。Napoleon戴上手套，接过宝石在灯光下仔细察看。Illya放弃了假装工作，Gaby转身把另外的裸石与珠宝搬了过来，放在他们堆满纸张笔记的桌上。  
Illya也戴上手套，Gaby给他解释Waverly买下的宝石种类，在放大镜下宝石都很漂亮，配得上它们的价值。  
最小的反而是Napoleon手上那两颗不规则黄绿色宝石，两颗都是0.6克拉，约有半颗黄豆大小，不规则的形状导致切工也不规整，但火彩还能接受。Illya用珠宝放大镜看了看裸石，没想出来Cowboy为什么买下这一对小石头，Napoleon经常买些华而不实的东西。  
Gaby从裙子口袋里摸出一面迷你手镜在耳边比了比，“看来还是没有橙色合适。”她又拿起Waverly买的橄榄石比在耳朵上，那颗橄榄石色彩亮丽，火彩也更好。“我猜有些颜色我穿上就是不够好看。”她遗憾地说，把两颗黄绿宝石推还给Napoleon。  
Napoleon不在意地摆手，他花钱的劲头Illya只在富豪和苏联高官身上看过（苏联高官们还不一定弄得到想要的东西），又将两颗宝石推给Gaby：“你也可以做成耳坠后转手卖掉，或者送给朋友。”  
“暂时想不出谁可以送。”Gaby坦率地说。她和U.N.C.L.E.其他女性特工也不亲近。把玩着戒指，Gaby思考着能做成什么样的款式：“单独做耳坠太小了，边上镶一圈碎钻也不合适，不规则形状很难处理。”  
“第一个女模特身上的红宝石与金叶子不错。”Illya建议。  
“那一套看上去像黄金橄榄叶与樱桃编织成的项链与手镯。”Gaby评价，“这一对更像葡萄色。”  
“用金丝或者银丝在周围绕成镂空效果？”Napoleon建议。  
“或者古典巴洛克花纹。”Illya想了想，“碎钻镶嵌出周围纹路，宝石嵌在中间。两只耳坠的花纹可以有点不同，配合这两颗石头的形状。”  
“我也觉得应该这样。”Gaby同意，“那种复杂的花式我戴上不算出彩，我觉得……”她看了看Napoleon，Napoleon摊开双手：“我没意见。”  
Gaby把两颗宝石推到Illya面前，“我觉得那种繁复花纹的样式更适合成熟一些的女士。”Illya刚想推脱，她又补充。“上次给你的母亲买礼物时我还陪你扫了三条街！不准拒绝。”  
Illya又看向Napoleon，Napoleon挑眉毛，脸上带着他一如往常的微笑：“我仍然没意见。”  
“你一直和那位Hera夫人在一起，”Gaby愉快地看着Illya把宝石拉到自己面前，放回珠宝盒里的分区，又转向Napoleon。“找她手里的珠宝匠加工？”  
“我还在她那儿订了点袖扣与领带夹。”Napoleon不在意地说，“任务结束时我可以带给她。”  
“我记得她买下了一颗黄钻……”Gaby把话题带跑了，两人开始聊起珠宝的价格与镶嵌工艺对最终价钱的影响。Illya炫耀了一番俄罗斯珍藏的大量钻石与各种珠宝，Napoleon举例美国的著名珠宝，Gaby倒了杯水看他们俩和平时一样争执得互不相让。  
晚餐敲响房门时，Illya抢先站起来去开门，门前只有餐车……和对面房间的餐车。他探头朝走廊里看了看，女佣刚把另外一辆餐车拉到隔壁客房门前，她敲了敲门提醒里面的客人晚餐送到，还好奇地看了她一眼。  
Illya关上——Gaby已经准备好要回到对面客房了，“怎么了？”她怀疑地看向他。  
“我在保持警觉。”Illya用他第一个能想起来的借口回答。  
Gaby同情地拍了拍他的手臂，“晚上化妆舞会见。”她眨眨眼，“舞会前我们得确认一下面具样式。”  
“我明白。”Illya回答，看着Gaby带着Waverly那个珠宝盒敲对面的房门，拖着餐车进去，Waverly还对他笑了笑：“你的斯巴达战士装扮非常不错，可惜没能拍张照片保留下来。”  
Illya一时想不出是该谢谢上司夸奖还是该庆幸没人拍照，他关上房门，Napoleon在桌边盯着他：“出了什么事？”  
Napoleon当然看出来了。Illya握紧拳头：“没事。”他把餐车上的保温盖揭开，土豆派与小羊排，猪肉卷搭配柠檬冻。  
Napoleon挑起眉毛。  
“你的戒指不见了。”Illya承认，“我回去换衣服时就失踪了，手表还在。”那个房间里用布帘隔开成男女换装区，还有保镖守在大堆珠宝周围，换衣服和按要求佩戴珠宝时都有点混乱，那些昂贵的珠宝没有损失，但那枚尾戒找不到了。  
“哦，没事。”Napoleon安抚他，“我可以再去随便买个婚戒，提醒自己不要踏入坟墓。”  
Illya瞪他。“管家说找到就给我送来。”  
“显然晚餐送到时还没找到。”Napoleon理解地说，“我想现在更适合先用餐，今晚有一场硬仗（tough fight）得打。”他站起来走近餐车。“‘硬’也可以用一个近义词——”  
“停。”Illya警告。“收起你的美国话双关。”  
他们坐下吃晚餐，Napoleon顺带还聊了聊盒子里的面具和一片式长袍的文化历史，Illya什么都不想说，至少Napoleon提起的部分没有任何和下半身的联系——如果真聊到那些，他非得揍对方一顿不可。  
互相分享餐后甜点时，Illya没能克制住叹气：“我不明白他们。”  
Napoleon在社交上向来无可挑剔（除非他想惹毛对手，从Sanders和Oleg介绍他们合作时Illya就知道了），看过来的眼神带出了询问。Illya朝那些面具和长袍腰带示意，Cowboy点点头。  
“保密是个大问题。”Napoleon看向盒子里两张不同的半脸面具。“除此之外？我想不出有什么不好的地方。”  
Illya怀疑地看着他。  
“我想起另一个问题。”Napoleon皱眉，可能他也想了一段时间。“我们两个必须……伪装。”他示意他们的假身份。  
Illya早就想过了，抛出了心知肚明Cowboy不会同意的对策。“如果你挽着我的手臂出场，我勉强可以接受。”他故意这么说。  
“没门。”Napoleon笑了。“我想整晚站在一起就够别人猜出原因了。”  
两个男人整晚面对许多姑娘却没有求欢？的确够明显了。  
Illya赞同这一点，接着吃他盘子里的半块柠檬冻蛋糕，Napoleon的焦糖布丁还是从他这里挖走的那一半。桌子对面Napoleon吃得心不在焉，大概是在想晚上会看到多少漂亮姑娘……的肉体，人人都戴着面具的情况下，今晚会是一场肉体盛宴。  
Illya戳着自己的甜点。  
看别人性交？没兴趣。  
乌鸦和燕子的课程KGB也简单给学员讲解过，Napoleon则是自己积累了比性间谍还丰富的经验，Gaby大概就想开开眼界，Waverly还得努力别让她大杀四方。今晚可能会是无聊的一整夜，还不如给Illya一把狙击枪。  
他们一直沉默到吃完晚餐，将推车放在了门外，刚好Gaby和Waverly几乎同时也开门放推车，正好互相亮了一下面具，记住上面不同的花纹之后，待会儿就不会搞出尴尬的差错了。  
Napoleon读完了卡片上的夜行提示，合上卡片丢回盒子里：“得用上胶带——不是医用胶带。你的小刀呢？”  
“小刀？”Illya刚开始读卡片，读完才知道Napoleon问的是什么。“我的刀太大。”  
“刀片？”Napoleon提议，“你知道我的工具足够小。”  
Illya同意了。按照化装舞会的要求，所有人都必须赤脚，身上用那片长长的白布围成一个勉强的短裙样式，系上腰带。如果有客人喜欢穿着衣服干，也可以将特定服装提前送至会场内部，还能避免有人试图抓住这些富豪或者政客的把柄而塞点窃听器摄像头进去。  
面具则是进入会场时才戴上，每位客人都穿着长斗篷遮住下面的服装。客人必须独自进入，或同一客房的客人结伴进入会场大门，门后有一小段走廊，两边挂满衣架——在此处脱下斗篷戴上面具，正式进入会场。避免了戴面具的客人们在客房周围认出彼此，也保证了除故意透露面具样式外，客人们彼此之间也难以辨认身份。  
Illya对服装要求皱眉。这就很难带枪进入会场，腰带太细藏不住什么，他们只能用胶带将小刀或者刀片之类的武器贴在胸腹上带进去。Napoleon已经找出了胶带和他的工具包，挑拣出不起眼的小刀。  
Illya考虑了一下是进卧室换衣服还是去浴室……还得贴小刀，他开始解马甲，松领带，Napoleon也开始脱衣服，并且十分干脆地把内裤也脱了下来。  
“看来多加练习的确有助于提高效率。”Illya礼貌地转开视线并脱下自己的长裤——他衣服里自带的装备太多，光解吊袜带就得小心别触发定位器的警报。  
“我脱女士们的衣服更快。”Napoleon调侃回来，三两下就把一块布裹在了身上，调整了搭在肩上的布料位置后，将一把小刀与一把撬锁弯勾贴在腹部上，绑好了腰带。  
Napoleon钻进了浴室。Illya裹上布料短袍，贴胶带和小刀时布料从肩膀上滑了下来，再往下就得滑落到地上，他刚捞起一半布料，Napoleon就在旁边乐了，伸手过来帮他把袍子整理好。Illya绑好腰带活动了一下，布料柔软透气，垂坠成袍子的样式，就是穿着有点凉。  
“还是像个没配武器的斯巴达战士。”Napoleon评价。Illya打理完毕抬起视线，发现Napoleon把发蜡都洗了，黑发还有点潮湿，卷曲蓬松着，这个任务前Cowboy没去理发，发尾比平时稍长，也让他的发型更……希腊风格，或者说罗马式。Napoleon对他打量的视线解释：“这能突出我希腊式的英俊，Peril，你必须得承认，我比大卫像还要英俊。”  
Illya想给他一下：“你的自大比你的脸更显眼。”  
“资本主义者从不谦虚。”Napoleon愉快地拿起一个面具，“在这种遮住了脸的战场上，我得突出一些别的特质。”  
Illya翻眼睛，也重新梳理了头发，将斗篷穿在身上——勉强能全遮住他的脚，面具抓在手里。  
“你先？”Napoleon伸手邀请。

*

这场面具群交远比小说里描写得平静，大门外有不戴面具的佣人与保镖层层把守，摄像头在门边工作着。内部则是整幢庄园的缩小翻版，又与之前他们参与过的香槟酒会与拍卖会大厅有些许区别，装修更加奢华，光线暧昧，随处可见躺椅与沙发，几乎每一件家具平面上都放着润滑剂与安全套。窗帘都半开着，还在天鹅绒窗帘布内侧拉下了一层遮光布。  
就算真的有人在这里放了窃听器与摄像装置，每个人脸上的面具也让一切间谍行动毫无用处。  
面具都很美，在男人与女人脸上花纹繁复，遮掩良好，没有遮住鼻子以下的脸庞也有显而易见的原因——一路上Napoleon已经见到了四场口交，女人吞吐男人的那玩意儿，男人吞吐男人的那玩意儿，女人舔舐女人的下体……哦出现了第五场，男人舔舐女人的下体，那位纤瘦的红发美人愉悦地低声呻吟，灰发男人把她的腿分得更开了。  
Napoleon摸了摸面具边缘，触感光滑，埋在两腿之间也不会刮伤大腿内侧的肌肤，做工十分用心。  
Illya在他身边有点紧张，从真正进入舞会大厅时就四处打量，肯定是在查看可能放置窃听器的每个角落。大部分客人都和他们一样穿着短袍，有些客人已经撩起袍子办事，有几个刚脱了袍子，正在某张躺椅或者某件家具上开干。  
音乐是有的，唱针缓缓转动，乐声在稍显空旷的舞厅中偏低，是温和缓慢的钢琴伴奏。人们也相对安静，几乎是静默，彼此之间耳语着，观看他人性交。  
Napoleon看向Illya，Illya在注意到不少客人也颇为紧张后放松了下来，他碰了碰对方上臂，Illya看向他。  
“分头看看？”Napoleon提议，“我们有一整晚需要打发。”  
Illya就算半张脸被面具遮挡也能表达出“我知道你想干点什么小把戏”的表情，他选了舞厅左侧的走廊入口，Napoleon走向食品区为自己倒了一杯红酒，走向另一个方向。  
这一片舞厅与房间相对比之前的布局要紧凑一些，绕过立柱，Napoleon走近一间书房，一个女人穿着短到大腿根的女仆裙子，正被一个裸体男人压在桌上从后面干，几位男士与女士在一旁的椅子或者靠在书柜边观赏，无人出声，除了正沉浸在性交中的两人不时呻吟以外，只有唱机里轻柔的，似有似无的旋律伴奏。  
下一间是十二人餐厅，两个女人脱掉了短袍，在餐桌上互相抚摸，一对男女正在69式互相口交。再下一间是铺满地毯的会客室，一个男人戴上了项圈，被一个女人当马骑，在地毯上爬来爬去。每一个房间都有几人沉默着观赏。  
下一个房间——这六个房间是由围绕在舞厅周围的走廊连接起来，Illya刚走过另外几个房间，看到Napoleon——手上的红酒，又露出了“你被下了那么多次药还不长记性”的嘲讽脸。  
Napoleon示意自己走过的房间：“没什么新鲜的。”  
“皮鞭和蜡烛。”Illya指了指自己路过的房间，整个人都散发出欧洲完蛋了的气氛。  
Napoleon去看了，一个穿着管家服——算是管家服的男人正在干另一个男人，一个穿着几条皮带的男人骑在另一个男人身上，沙发椅嘎吱作响；一个女人屁股被打得像桃子一样红，一个男人把自己的家伙挤在一对大胸部里抽插；两个女人正在一个男人身上用羽毛瘙痒，一个男人被一对毛茸茸的手铐绑住，被人用皮鞭抽打，每一下都不重，男人的下半身还被套上了一个皮革扣带，让他无法高潮。  
Napoleon在皮鞭房间看到了Gaby，Gaby正看得颇有兴致。Waverly拿着一杯红酒往皮鞭房间走来，和Napoleon交换了心照不宣的对视。  
Napoleon走回食品区，思考着吃点什么，有只纤细的手摸上了他的胳膊。两个女人咯咯笑着，一边取用食物一边搭讪问他有没有什么想做的。  
“我们什么都玩。”一个女人说，暗示地将胸前的短袍衣襟拨得更开了些，露出她丰满的乳沟。另一个女人摸了摸Napoleon的手臂肌肉，笑着称赞他的强壮。  
旁边传来一声清嗓子的声音，两个女人看到了走过来的Illya，咯咯笑得更大声了，但在整个舞厅的氛围内仍不显眼。  
“好吧。”先前开口的女人笑道，“看来你想试试另一个性别。”  
“如果以后有机会，我一定接受邀请。”Napoleon吻了她们俩的手背，两个女人笑着走开了。Illya又扔过来一个嘲讽的眼神，“看到Gaby了？”  
“她玩得很开心。”Napoleon点头，在附近找了张躺椅坐下。  
Illya瞪他，“起来。”潜台词的“你应该跟我一起巡逻”不能更明显了。  
“没什么大问题，Peril。”Napoleon拍拍身边空位，“有些人还得享受一阵子。”他低声解释，“而且事后我们得清理这里，想一想那些到处都有的润滑剂和……体液。”  
Illya肉眼可见地瑟缩了一下，Napoleon确信Illya被他描述的恐怖场景给恶心到了，他自己也挺恶心的：事后总是有点麻烦，但在浴室或者浴缸里做，要么就会全身淤青，要么就会在水下泡到皮肤起皱。  
就没有一个两全的法子，说真的，有心情搞原子弹的超级大国们，怎么就没心情处理一下性交后的清理问题？  
Napoleon让出了更大一点空间，躺椅够宽敞，但那是对一个男人和一个女人，还得是块头不太大的那种，塞他们两个有点勉强。Illya坐下了，像往常一样分开双膝坐好，非常男性化的强硬姿态。  
“我建议你换个姿势。”Napoleon说。  
Illya瞪他。  
“袍子下面什么也没穿。”Napoleon提醒。  
Illya烦躁地在躺椅里动了动，“让他们看。”他把这话说得像句威胁，“随便他们怎么想。”他摆出了面对棋盘的架势，手肘撑在了膝盖上，指关节撑着下颚。Napoleon半躺在躺椅里，靠着靠背，端着红酒。  
在音乐里他们俩沉默了起码有十分钟，直到Napoleon一点一点地把红酒喝完，Illya都闷声不响地在旁边坐着。不是Napoleon不喜欢和这位搭档一起打发时间，而是Illya状况不佳的时候都没有这么闷过。Napoleon起身，将酒杯放回了食品区，坐回Illya左侧。  
“我不明白。”Illya低声说。  
Napoleon指了指那些跳舞的人们，一边跳着舞，一边动手动脚，有两对在附近的躺椅上已经干了起来。  
Illya耸肩，表示Napoleon指出的没错。  
“堕落的欧洲？”Napoleon问。今晚会很无聊，很多漂亮女人在周围晃，他却不能和她们亲热，对Illya来说肯定更无聊。  
“他们可以——”Illya想了想，Napoleon瞥着一位把手伸进舞伴两腿间的女人，那动作很有技巧，对方愉悦地喘息着。“像你一样。”Illya说。  
“搭讪，约会，上床？一遍又一遍，那太麻烦了。”Napoleon总结，“不，Peril，你不明白这个地方存在的意义。”  
Illya看向他：“解释。”  
“没人会说自己的性癖好。”Napoleon直截了当，“在任何地方——至少是我们去过的国家，没有几个不对别人指手画脚。”他指向一对在另一张躺椅上找乐子的同性情人。“在这里？每个人都不评判他人，他们沉默。”  
人们的确沉默，观赏着别人寻欢作乐，自己也找他人寻欢作乐。卡片上写着的注意事项第一条就是不得强迫他人，完全自愿，想停下就能停下，想道德沦丧也完全可以，只要对方也愿意。别人看你，你也看别人，人人戴着面具，身份模糊到了最后，只看你有没有一副具有吸引力的肉体。  
Napoleon把这些讲给Illya听，Illya点点头：“相当简单有效，我是说面具的用处。”他用那种KGB做研究时的语气评价。  
“不是每个人都有美好的肉体。”Napoleon扫过跳舞的人们，“这还能提醒那些参与宴会的人保持身材。”算得上维持健康的另一种变相提醒。  
“你是说在这里的吸引力只剩下了肉体本身。”Illya指出，“或者擅长的技巧。”  
Napoleon点头，Peril学得很快。他接着观赏那些自得其乐的客人，Illya在旁边沉默着，舞厅很美，音乐也不错，除了U.N.C.L.E.小组外的每个人都十分快乐，Napoleon打了个哈欠。  
“我得打个盹。”Napoleon说，接着靠在躺椅靠背里，闭上了眼睛。  
Illya在他身边没动。Napoleon无需睁开眼确认，就能感觉到对方也悄悄放松了——在这种特殊场合，无论是否自愿，人们都会因面具与裸体逐渐模糊身份与过去，只剩下……自我。  
现在Napoleon的自我想小憩个十分钟，Illya迟早会因为周围无人认出他是谁而放松下来，Gaby有Waverly看着，某方面来说Napoleon得盯着别让Illya砸家具——Illya也不是每次都搞破坏，只要对方别侮辱他的祖国和母亲就行，当然这样愚蠢的反派总是比他们预计得多，对方侮辱了Gaby和Napoleon的话，Illya一样会搞破坏。  
Illya戳他的时候Napoleon猛地醒了过来——Gaby挽着Waverly的手臂朝他们这个方向走，还对他们眨眼。  
“我们会先回去。”Waverly低声说，“已经有客人离场了，我们会去盯着客房区域。”  
“明白。”Napoleon确认。Gaby示意身后那些搞在一起的男女，“没什么大情况，结束后排查一遍就够了。”  
“如果在这里的任何客人将秘密捅出去，他或者她都会遭到可怕的报复。”Waverly给出一些内部消息。“很少有人在这里搞破坏，只要没人谋杀他人，你们就不用去管。”  
两人都同意了，Waverly和Gaby走出大门——在走廊里穿上斗篷，脱下面具，像一个正常的，普通的客人那样离开肉体盛宴。Napoleon睡醒了——没错他刚刚睡着了，看向大门上方的钟表，九点多，他睡了将近半小时。  
Illya没叫醒他，Napoleon好奇地看向对方，Illya面无（一半）表情地看回来：“怎么？”  
“没什么。”Napoleon笑了笑，起身去弄点喝的。Illya大概等他起来等了一段时间，Napoleon刚倒了第二杯红酒就看到Illya倒进躺椅里，伸直双腿，躺椅显而易见地不够长，两截小腿悬空的Illya似乎也躺得很舒适。  
Napoleon走回去。Illya枕着扶手上的靠垫，平静地看着舞厅天花板上的彩绘浮雕，双手搭在腹部掩饰袍子布料下贴着的武器。Napoleon在椅垫上找了点位置坐下，啜饮一口。  
“知道为什么这里只提供红酒吗？”Napoleon随意地说。  
“为什么？”Illya问，语调显出他的情绪稳定，他收回视线看向Napoleon。  
Napoleon做了个往他胸口上倒酒的动作，“舔掉肌肤上的酒液。”Napoleon解释，“很多人喜欢这个游戏。”红酒在杯子里晃动出漂亮的色泽。  
Illya无语地摇摇头，伸手想揉鼻梁，碰到面具才意识到现在他还遮着半张脸，又把手放回胸腹上。  
“是甜酒。”Napoleon将酒杯递给他，“要试吗？”  
Illya看了他一会儿，接过酒杯。躺椅只有一侧扶手，加上靠垫几乎等同于半坐半躺，Illya不用直起身就能吃喝。Peril把酒杯放在鼻子下轻晃着闻了闻，喝下一点，皱眉品酒：“像苹果和梅子。”  
“美乐与雷司令葡萄。”Napoleon看过酒标，“有些人不爱喝红酒，太酸也太干，只有佐餐时那些好酒才合适。”  
“谁拿这玩意儿解渴？”Illya把杯子递回来，Napoleon接手。  
“有钱人？”他回应，“只是不同的人生。”  
“我竟然在这里和你说享乐的东西。”Illya又看向了天花板，听上去也放弃了在这场盛宴上装样子。“我没救了。”  
“奢侈的生活总得让你堕落一点儿，”Napoleon好心地拍了拍他的手背，“否则欧洲又有什么影响铁幕的资本？”  
Illya现在大概连白眼都懒得翻给他一个了。  
Napoleon继续喝酒，甜酒度数低，他现在连微醺都算不上。其他躺椅全被占满了，舞池里现在已没人跳舞，人们都躺下来找乐子，他们这张躺椅可能是唯一一张还没被体液涂满的家具。其余客人忙于自己的愉悦，没空分心到能注意他们两个男人根本没在干。  
“这可能是全世界唯一一个让人隐于人群的地方。”Napoleon感叹，“谁都不在乎他人，除了正在寻欢的那个对象，或者几个。”他看向Illya，Illya没有像往常一样警戒。“你现在躺得像个心理医生的病人。”  
Illya瞟他一眼，“你是最没说服力的那种心理医生。”  
Napoleon假装推了推眼镜：“你的心理问题是基于童年创伤——”  
“再多说一个字我就折断你的脖子。”Illya瞪他。  
Napoleon笑了笑，“我去巡视一圈。”他拍拍Illya，起身又去绕了一圈顺带还去了洗手间——人们依旧在互相干，更多人从一开始的围观态度变成了下场参与，人们笑着，啃咬出吻痕，互相喂食，舔去身体上的酒液。  
他回到舞厅区域，Illya仍然在躺椅上自我放松，看那样子大概是在脑子里下棋。  
“我认出了两个人。”Napoleon坐回原位。  
Illya的眼睛看过来，什么也没说，但他就是表现出了有点想知道的架势。  
“怎么认出的？”Illya低声问，颇为怀疑。  
Napoleon回给他一个显而易见的挑眉，Illya皱起脸。  
“他们会出现在这里我并不奇怪。”Napoleon靠近他，声音压得更低。“他们是一对表姐弟。”  
Illya想了两秒钟，又看了看Napoleon：“……我不想知道你从哪知道这个消息，我也不想知道你们怎么认出戴面具的人。”  
Napoleon乐了：“这儿到处都是安全套，他们很安全。”  
“这不对。”Illya皱眉。  
“伦理层面的不对，还是道德层面的不对？”Napoleon一手撑在躺椅坐垫上，Illya又挪了点位置给他。  
“都不对。”  
“基于繁衍？”Napoleon笑得更大。“这里没人在繁衍，人们只是在找乐子。”  
“……你这是诡辩，”Illya指出，撑坐起来，把两只脚放在地板上。“在这之后他们怎么相处？别人能看出蛛丝马迹，生活中也会有流言出现。”他怀疑地盯着Napoleon，倾身靠近一点。“你以前就知道？他们曝光过？”Peril的声音压得足够低，任何人在你耳边说话都会很温暖。  
Napoleon也靠近Illya，装出耳语的样子，否则他们迟早会穿帮。“我听到过风言风语，他们在流言里是法国版的凯撒与卢克蕾西亚。”他退开看进Illya的眼里。Illya似乎陷入了对他们生活的各种可能性推论中，抱着手臂，右手指关节抵在下颚上。“停下。”Napoleon戳他，“你可没法影响他们的人生。”  
Illya松开手臂，“当他们和我们的工作有关，我就能改变。”他反驳，戳了回来，戳在Napoleon手臂上。Napoleon拍回去，Illya拍了回来——如果Gaby在这儿会直接举高手里的报纸/书本/报告遮住视线，反正这五分钟内就会发展成他们抓起手边什么东西开始互殴。通常遭殃的都是他们办公桌上的文件，后来他们甚至还累积了一纸篓纸团之类的小型弹药专门用来对战，Gaby已经完全放弃了制止他们“幼稚的美苏对抗”。  
现在他们已经接近再次对战，在躺椅上互相扭打，躺椅嘎吱作响，Illya使出一招柔道技术的时候躺椅差点随着他们的动作翻倒，其他客人朝他们看了过来。Napoleon示意他们没事。有几个客人打趣地笑了他们几句。  
Illya尴尬地挤在躺椅里，和Napoleon手脚缠在一起互相制住对方——可能这看起来确实很像其他客人在干的事，动作太大让他们连袍子都扯开了。好在Illya没用上全力，Napoleon忍着笑，但身体的抖动没法瞒过搭档，Illya一手勒在他后颈那儿，“别笑。”Illya警告。  
这可忍不住，Napoleon肩膀抖得更厉害了。Illya拍了他一巴掌，还没松手，Napoleon拽过Illya身上一块布把脸埋了进去好掩饰笑声别被其他人发现不对。Illya抖了抖，最终……也没忍住。他们挤在躺椅上憋笑憋得浑身颤抖，Napoleon深深吸气，把情绪收敛回去。  
“我要去巡视一圈。”Illya说，拍拍他，听起来也没有了笑意。  
Napoleon倒回躺椅上。

*

之前的几对已经分开了，在和别人性交，还用上了玩具。Illya看到一个男人趴在地毯上抬高屁股，另一个男人正拿着一个假老二朝里塞；一个女人被两个男人夹在中间干，一个男人在干着一个女人，同时屁股在被另一个男人干……没几个人还穿着衣服。Illya开始慎重考虑是不是应该脱掉身上这块布了，在一群衣着昂贵的人中间穿着普通是显眼，在一群裸体里披着块布？那就是突兀了。  
于是他去了洗手间——洗手间里居然还有两对占据了隔间，呻吟声简直能把墙皮给震下来。Illya快速检查了一遍能碰触到的所有装饰与洗手池与镜子与墙面，没有窃听痕迹。  
他在一个隔间取下了身上的胶带与小刀，脱下上半身的布将工具卷了起来，重新系了腰带掩饰住它们，胶带丢进马桶。或许他该在身上弄出点痕迹？隔壁干得大概还撞在隔间门上，砰砰响个没完，呻吟音调渐高，Illya翻了个没人看见的白眼。  
等了几分钟，Illya冲水，在洗手池边抓了抓颈侧和肩胛，吻痕和抓痕都很容易伪装出来，只有牙印需要别人帮忙。  
他回到躺椅那里，Napoleon的袍子布也有点乱，而且从他腰腹的位置来看，似乎Napoleon自己动手来了一发——Illya瞪他，Napoleon坐起来，打量Illya裸露的上半身。  
Illya坐下，Napoleon身上没传来性交后特有的气味。Cowboy笑了：“从你这张不高兴脸来看，效果不错。”  
“洗手间里有两对。”Illya告诉他情况。  
“可能不止四个人。”Napoleon提醒。  
“……我不想知道这个。”Illya叹气。  
“等会儿可能得摆几个姿势，Peril。”Napoleon低声说。Illya又叹了一口气，当然了，说不定还得动点手。他是可以装出爱抚亲热的动作，Napoleon比他更熟练，但在这个场合则远比其他任务地点无趣，他都快打哈欠了。  
唱机每隔一段时间就会自动更换一张新唱片，音乐一直很不错，至少缓解了一些他们只能枯坐的紧绷感。Napoleon裸露的手臂靠着他的，非常温暖。如果他们三人组中有人累坏了，另外两个会支撑住那个快昏过去的搭档。Illya曾在Gaby和Napoleon中间醒来，无论当时用手指梳理他头发的是谁，他都在那安抚下真正地放松了。  
时间临近午夜，客人们陆续从群交中恢复过来，三三两两结伴离开——有的人赤裸着，满身指痕吻痕齿印精液润滑剂，有的人身上有项圈皮带和皮鞭痕迹，有的人披着那块布，随意遮掩着，或者只是当个防风披肩。客人们彼此笑着，讨论着下一次聚会玩些什么。Napoleon一手揽着他的肩膀，装作玩了很久的样子靠在躺椅里，Illya也伸过一只手，像以前他们受伤时彼此支撑那样放在Cowboy背后。客人们进入大门，穿上斗篷，取下面具，直到外侧大门关闭的声音传来，舞厅这一侧的大门才会在联动装置下再次打开，放入下一批离开的客人。  
直到最后一位客人离开，外侧大门关闭，Napoleon伸手解下面具。  
“无聊透顶。”他抱怨，揉了揉鼻子上的红印。  
“你就是在抱怨自己不能加入。”Illya指出真相，Napoleon从他身侧滑开，走到食品区又倒了杯酒，喝下一大口，吐出口气，真正地放松下来。“来点？”他向Illya举杯。唱机里放着一首爵士，音量不高。  
Illya刚把面具取下，随手丢在躺椅上，从卷起的腰间布料中取出小刀——布料又拖地了，他干脆把多余的布料给割断，只留下腰带系着的一圈。  
“你脸上被压出了印子。”Napoleon提醒，又喝了一大口酒才放下酒杯，解开长袍腰带，把胶带扯下来时还发出了撕啦一声，他挠了挠皮肤，将工具放在食品桌上。Illya揉了揉被压了几小时的鼻子和脸颊皮肤，“我先去检查洗手间。”  
洗手间现在没人，空气中的味道则实在无法让人解释。Illya仔细检查确认没有任何窃听器之类的设备后回到舞厅，Napoleon倒了一杯新的红酒，他接过来一口气喝掉了大半杯。  
“现在才是我们的工作时间。”Cowboy笑道，捡起一瓣果冻走向那些房间。Illya享受着甜酒在舌尖上的滋味，拖动他们那张躺椅抵在了大门后面。  
先从书房开始，书房是最容易藏东西的地方，拉开每一个抽屉，打开每一本书，轻敲每一处木板或墙板或桌椅腿，掀开地毯……Illya还得避开地板上那些奇怪的液体，正当他一点点地摸索每个抽屉有没有暗格的时候，Napoleon拖了一张椅子到书架边。  
“把刀递给我。”  
Illya递到他手里。Napoleon割断大半袍子布料垫在那张满是各种液体的椅子上，踩上去摸索书架高处可能会藏的各种装置。Illya看着他摸索了一会儿，才意识到自己在看Napoleon伸展手臂时后背肌肉的变化，围在腰上剩余的布料很短，大腿肌肉线条也跟着动作变化。Illya评估了一阵对方的肌肉状态……看着好看，不算实用，但脱了衣服足够吸引女人，还是很多女人。  
Illya继续摸索可能存在的暗格，Napoleon没发现什么问题，下来拖着椅子搬到另外一处书架边继续，直到他们确认能看到的每一处边角都没有问题后才进入下一个房间。Illya也带上之前割下的那块布垫在地板和地毯上，到处都是润滑剂和精液痕迹，几乎没法下脚。  
“……写报告的时候肯定很痛苦。”Napoleon说。他们干着活，随意聊起了任务后得写的海量报告还有任务总结——只有Waverly会读的报告们。“你觉得这样如何？书房里我们发现男性人物A与女性人物B进行了传教士性交姿势，持续时间大约十分钟——”  
“那些皮带蜡烛的怎么写？”Illya评价，“男性C牵着跪成小狗姿势的男性D脖子上的项圈，将自己的阴茎插入对方口中，同时女性E将燃烧的蜡烛滴在男性D背上？”  
“Waverly大概会摔报告。”Napoleon愉快地猜测。Illya又喝了几口甜酒，食品区还有奶油与冰淇淋，他挖了一份边干活边吃。Napoleon挖了个蛋筒双球和他一起舔冰淇淋：“你觉得Sanders和Oleg有多大几率看到这份报告？”  
“百分之百。他们也肯定会捏着鼻子读那些体位描写。”Illya哼了一声，“你吃到脸上了。”  
Napoleon抹了抹嘴角，“另外一边。”Illya提醒，实际Napoleon脸上什么都没有，但Napoleon还是伸手擦了擦另外一边。他们接着干活，清理了六个房间，包括走廊和整个舞厅，都没发现问题。  
“看来这是虚惊一场。”Napoleon关掉唱机，帮他搬开堵住大门的躺椅，打开门进入换装走廊，只剩下两件斗篷挂在那里。他们还检查了这处换装用的走廊空间——没有隐藏摄像头，客人们的隐私很安全。“只要今晚没什么人突然心血来潮谋杀别人，我们的活儿就干完了。”  
“在客人们都回去之前我们的活儿没完。”Illya提醒，已经过了三点，连Napoleon脸上都出现倦色。“明天的早餐是十点？”  
“对，”Cowboy回答，“给今晚狂欢过度的客人们多些睡懒觉的时间。”他们戴好兜帽，面具拿在手里——大门外没有人守卫，但却有摄像头。Napoleon朝摄像头比了个安全的手势，无论安保系统是谁在负责，应该都接收到了。  
“我可能踩到了点什么。”Napoleon低声抱怨。在返回的路程上他们一个人都没碰到，除了摄像头在尽忠职守地盯着一切。  
恶心，想也知道他会踩到什么，更恶心的是Illya自己也可能踩到了点。整个庄园都十分安静，像他们曾经潜入的那些工厂和办公室一样没有多少声响。  
客房里的一切和他们出门前一样，Napoleon打着哈欠检查了他们设置的报警装置，Illya确认了那些录音带和窃听装置都没被动过后，他们在浴室里洗了洗脚底板。Napoleon脱了布料袍子连衣服都懒得穿直接就全裸着躺进了床铺里，还马上就睡着了。Illya倒想穿上睡衣，但现在正是他最困的时候……他扯过被子陷进床垫里，Napoleon被他扯走了一半被子都没醒过来。  
……而且他们还忘了调闹钟。  
当闹铃响起来的时候Illya差点就把床头柜上的东西都挥到地板上，Napoleon惊醒了，然后呻吟抱怨着翻了个身。  
“我恨这工作。”Cowboy咕哝。  
Illya这一刻深有同感，但最后这一天还有一场晚会，众人听听音乐跳个舞什么的，他们还得当一晚上花瓶。  
他们俩又躺了几分钟，尽管都想再睡，但工作在脑子里滴答敲着，根本没法继续补觉。Napoleon叹着气，撑坐了起来，“我得泡个澡。”他揉着脸。Illya还在挣扎着享受最后一点床铺温暖的余韵，用手臂盖住了眼睛。  
“起来。”Napoleon推他胳膊，Illya艰难地躲开了，连眼睛都不想睁。  
“Peril.”Napoleon又推了推他，听上去也困得不行。Illya干脆翻身背对Napoleon，今天早餐还会迟来一小时，他宁愿再睡个回笼觉。  
“那我就要在泡澡时锁门了，KGB。”Napoleon还有心情开玩笑，手掌抚摸着Illya的肩胛——这可没能让他更清醒，反而让他更加昏昏欲睡了，Illya哼哼着自己会撬锁的反驳，睡魔正让他的意识越来越——Napoleon的手滑进被子下面，猛戳了他的腰侧。  
Illya惊跳起来，抓起枕头就给了Napoleon没头没脑的几下攻击，Napoleon大笑着抵抗。这下Illya彻底清醒了，Napoleon溜下床套上睡袍，Illya把自己两只脚挪到地板上，没忍住一个大大的哈欠。  
最终Napoleon还是让Illya先洗了晨澡，只有浴缸的麻烦就是没法来个快速淋浴。Illya泡了一会儿浴缸把自己打理干净后，裹着条毛巾在镜子前刮胡茬。Napoleon则刚刚刮完脸，往新一池热水里倒了点沐浴剂。  
Illya见识过Napoleon泡澡能泡个四十分钟加二十分钟全套护理的功夫，所以他直接就去泡咖啡，反正他们也的确需要清醒清醒。  
门被敲响了，Illya看了一眼钟，九点十六分，肯定不会是早餐提前送到。他冲进浴室抓起Napoleon的睡袍裹在身上，抓着枪开门——Gaby打着哈欠。  
“你煮的俄式咖啡味儿隔着两道门都闻得到。”Gaby穿着件绿色睡袍与精细刺绣的同色拖鞋，头发上还戴着发卷。“Waverly对食物和咖啡的品味没法恭维。”  
“英国人在食物上毫无见地。”Illya赞同地给她倒了一杯浓烈的咖啡。Gaby吹着热气等着能入口，眼睛下面还有黑眼圈。她看了一眼卧室：“Solo呢？”  
“保养。”Illya指了指浴室半掩的门。  
Gaby捧着咖啡走到门边敲了两下：“咖啡？”  
“好的，Gaby，你也早上好。”Napoleon在里面回答。Illya不情愿地又倒了一杯出来，Gaby毫不客气地推门进去——Illya不能确定Napoleon是不是个泡泡浴派，万一他是个清水泡澡派Gaby就得看到点不该看的东西了——他伸头进去看了一眼，满浴缸都是泡泡，Gaby把咖啡递给他就出来了，还给了Illya一个我知道你在想什么的眼神，虚掩上浴室门。  
Illya坐在桌边靠咖啡清醒，Gaby也一样，手肘撑在桌沿上，手还撑着一边脸颊。  
“这活儿不累，嗯？”Gaby咕哝。  
Illya点头，难得在任务中放纵自己发一会呆，和Gaby随意聊了几句昨晚的趣闻。Waverly早早把Gaby拎走果然是不希望她学到太多“技巧”，所以Gaby跑过来要求他们把报告先给自己看一遍。  
“Waverly大概会和你们打招呼，”Gaby灌着咖啡，“别听他的，我又不是无知少女。”她翻了个白眼。“告诉我昨晚他们玩成什么样了。”  
Illya叹气。如果Gaby去问Cowboy，Napoleon肯定会精细到每个体位对性爱双方的影响……“很无聊。”  
“你没干什么我相信，Solo真没干什么别的？”Gaby在咖啡作用下清醒一点了，大声对浴室门说。  
“当然没有。”Napoleon的声音从浴室里传出来。  
“喝你的咖啡！”Illya阻止他接下来要说的任何一句话，Gaby说不定真的会抱着咖啡和Cowboy探讨昨晚一共出现了多少种体位，那场景太惨烈。Illya赶快催促Gaby连同咖啡回对面房间，Gaby不情愿地被推了出去。  
Illya回到桌边继续喝手里的咖啡。  
门又被敲响了，Illya拉开门：“Gaby我说过——”  
那位制服整洁的管家有点惊讶，两辆早餐车已经被推到了他们两间客房门外。Illya还没开口，管家就礼貌地道了歉，表示他们四人的早餐提早送达的原因是下午在庄园阳台边有个茶会，Forest伯爵也邀请他们加入客人们的闲聊。  
这不在预定的三日行程内，但管家保证这场下午茶大多是女士们的闲聊，需要U.N.C.L.E.做的工作也很少。管家为干扰了他们的休息时间再次致歉，告知他们早餐温度正好，Illya接受了他的解释，管家又从制服口袋里拿出一枚戒指，黯淡磨损的银色在他的白色手套上十分显眼。  
“经过仔细搜查，女佣在柜子与墙壁的夹缝间发现了这枚戒指。”管家说，“是否是你遗失的那枚？”  
Illya接过戒指辨认了一番，没有标记，比一般银戒重，磨损的痕迹他认得出，经过一夜在硬物间的磨蹭连银色都有点褪了，戴在右手尾指上尺寸正合适。  
“就是我丢失的那枚戒指，非常感谢。”Illya道谢。管家表示让客人满意是他的职责所在，在Illya把早餐车拉进房间时，管家去敲响了对面Waverly与Gaby的房门。  
关上门Illya才意识到他只穿了Napoleon的睡袍和拖鞋，尺寸不合他的身材。不论管家注没注意到，他衣冠不整地去开门是个事实。  
还穿的是另一个男人的睡袍，Forest伯爵大概不会怀疑他们“假装存在”的“特殊关系”了。  
Napoleon真是个坏影响。Illya打开早餐保温盖，煎蛋与培根在盘子里滋滋作响。他走过去敲了一下浴室门，“早餐提前到了，你再泡下去也不会变美。”  
“泡澡当然不能让我变美，我本来就很英俊。给我两分钟。”Napoleon在里面反驳，还有一点水声，“你穿走了我的睡袍。”  
“管家看到了，下午我们有活干。”Illya脱下睡袍正要开门扔进去，右手戒指的存在感提醒了他……考虑了几秒后，他将戒指取下，把睡袍还给Napoleon。  
戒指本身仍然黯淡磨损，Illya回房间找衣物穿，将戒指放在了自己这侧床头柜第一个抽屉里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：
> 
> 1\. 创可贴1920年代发明的，所以我为什么写个文还要查这种细节……
> 
> 2\. 亚历山大石/变石（金绿宝石）  
> 度娘：http://baike.baidu.com/item/%E4%BA%9A%E5%8E%86%E5%B1%B1%E5%A4%A7%E5%8F%98%E7%9F%B3  
> 亚历山大变石（ALEXANDRITE）又称变石，中国古代称“狮负”、“紫翠玉”，英文名称为Alexandrite，俄文名称“Александрит”，是金绿宝石的一个变种，金绿宝石中的猫眼是五大名贵宝石之一。在日光或日光型光线下，它的颜色通常呈现灰绿、淡黄绿至蓝绿色；但在白炽光源下，它通常看起来是褐红或紫红色。许多诗人赞誉变石为“白昼里的祖母绿，黑夜里的红宝石”。 但能达到鲜艳颜色的变石非常少见。  
> 一群在乌尔山脉托卡瓦加TOKAWAJA祖母绿矿山工作的工人，发现有一些像祖母绿的宝石有奇特的变色现象，白天在阳光下呈绿色，晚上在烛光下则呈红色，于是的它们呈献给沙皇政府，由于发现时，正值王储亚历山大（后来成为沙皇亚历山大二世）成年，为表示祝贺。以其名为此宝石命名。被呈献给沙皇太子亚历山大二世时恰逢其成年日，于是被镶嵌在皇冠上并命名为“亚历山大石”。  
> 变石（Alexandrite）的主要产地有斯里兰卡、巴西，其它的有缅甸、坦桑尼亚和津巴布韦，俄罗斯乌拉尔山的矿藏，已几乎枯竭。变色优美的变石（Alexandrite）价格高昂，超过一克拉的优质变石甚至比同等大小的优质红宝石、蓝宝石和祖母绿更加昂贵。但即使你有充裕的金钱，也极难获得这样的宝石，实在是可遇而不可求。  
> （……俄罗斯的乌拉尔山脉几近枯竭，sad，拿破仑很下本2333）  
> （拿破仑：我有钱，任性，说送就送。）
> 
> 3\. 相关俄罗斯珠宝往事的帖子：  
> 珠宝往事 https://zhidao.baidu.com/daily/view?id=11511  
> 法贝热彩蛋：http://www.yoka.com/dna/d/397/114.html  
> 钻石豪门毛熊家：http://cms.zocai.com/newsdetail/201209290022.html  
> 俄罗斯钻石库：http://baike.baidu.com/item/%E4%BF%84%E7%BD%97%E6%96%AF%E9%92%BB%E7%9F%B3%E5%BA%93  
> 莫斯科珍宝馆珍品：http://www.jiemian.com/article/1133573.html  
> 沙皇帝国珠宝：http://bbs.voc.com.cn/topic-2496329-1-1.html  
> 历代俄罗斯王室徽章和皇冠珠宝目录：https://www.gia.edu/CN/gia-news-research/rare-catalog-chronicles-russias-regalia-crown-jewels
> 
> 4\. 我本来想买个参考书看看的……《欧美珠宝首饰鉴赏与收藏 1840-1959年》第七版这个版本似乎入门蛮方便，然而价格……  
> 于是我根据书评和里面的目录查了点欧洲60年代的珠宝大概。  
> 19世纪后期，随着回归“手工”的新艺术主义风格的盛行，以欧洲为中心的“新艺术主义”革命运动在19世纪末风行全世界。珠宝首饰设计在此熏陶下，表现出搭配有各种各样的鸟兽虫鱼、美女怪兽图案，并以无拘无束、平滑流畅线条为主的艺术特色。进入20世纪，随着工艺、技术、材料的突破性发展，以几何图形为基本图形的装饰艺术风格被融进了首饰的设计中。  
> 此时也是珠宝品牌的出头时期，伊利亚大概会觉得十分资本主义，不过毛子家珠宝流落海外我确实很同情（想想我们的圆明园！！！落后就要挨打诚不欺我也）
> 
> 5\. 珠宝拍卖中的宝石种类可查：https://www.gia.edu/CN/gem-encyclopedia  
> 一些宝石名称与别名：http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_76b839fa0100w6ka.html
> 
> 6\. 珠宝镶嵌的工艺品种很适合科普一下，以后你们买首饰时可以瞅瞅。  
> 度娘百科：http://baike.baidu.com/item/%E7%8F%A0%E5%AE%9D%E9%95%B6%E5%B5%8C%E5%8A%A0%E5%B7%A5  
> 讲真，镶嵌得好价值也高……还能让本来平平无奇的宝石更美（也更贵），技术工种值钱啊XD  
> （虽然我完全是因为自己买戒指才知道这些的2333）  
> 不同种类镶嵌方法配图介绍：http://www.zazhi.com/cms/article-5587.html  
> 我想拿破仑可能会选择这种方式来镶嵌那一对亚历山大石。
> 
> 7\. 古罗马长袍穿法（男女是不同的）：https://tieba.baidu.com/p/2316741684  
> 类似贴：https://www.zhihu.com/question/23570992  
> 一块布就可以搞定啦，加个腰带是为了适应客人们不同体型需要2333  
> 当然了这里是自行改良版，比较适合晚上的群哔……
> 
> 8\. 硬仗是tough fight，tough是艰难困苦之意，当然也可以用hard……你们懂的（。）  
> 巧的是我写的时候发现中英文都双关了，可喜可贺XDDD
> 
> 9\. 葡萄酒品酒可以看度娘这个：https://jingyan.baidu.com/article/e3c78d641aeca33c4c85f5bb.html  
> 还可以看这个知味葡萄酒杂志：http://tastespirit.com/  
> 酒神相关看这个：http://wineculture.baike.com/article-45007.html  
> 整场珠宝沙龙基本就是酒神的狂欢嘛……
> 
> 9\. 凯撒（Cesera）与卢克蕾西亚（Lucrezia），波吉亚家族梗，顺带卖安利……
> 
> 10\. 冰淇淋吃到脸上和牙齿里有食物残渣……（虽然是常见梗，不过此处的灵感出自小贱贱死侍）
> 
> 11\. 后续清理房间时唱机里放的唱片是这张：1958年的专辑《Blue and Sentimental》  
> http://www.xiami.com/album/299532?spm=a1z1s.7154410.1996860241.21.kavkFQ  
> 这张真的很好听啊。


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

 

Gaby穿着新裙子，抓起了小手包。“该我上场了。”她一笑，踩着高跟鞋去了女士们的下午茶会。  
管家告知这个临时活动后Gaby就跟Waverly说自己要去和女士们聊天，Waverly当然不会拒绝，Gaby还愉快地放了Napoleon和Illya一下午假，让他们继续面对堆积如山的窃听录音带。  
Waverly去和Forest伯爵交流情报，其他客人在房间里不归他们工作范畴，管家倒多送了一次下午茶点作为补偿。  
Illya把下午茶的小瓷杯放在位置安全的珠宝盒旁边，以防调整杂物时碰翻，接着听耳机里口音浓重的对话。在辨认口音不同导致的单词发音变化时，Illya和Gaby都不如Napoleon和Waverly两个多国语言专家，但Illya在继续尝试，多听几遍总能有进步。  
处理录音带很无聊，而且十分耗时，Napoleon在旁边也一样，一手撑着侧脸一手在纸上记录细节。  
“又怎么了？”在Napoleon无声叹气后Illya忍不住了，拨开耳机问了出来。  
Napoleon看了他一眼，居然还有点无奈。“你不会感兴趣的。”  
Illya示意桌上摊得到处都是的文件笔记暗号和计算密码的草稿，“我不觉得还有什么比这些更没趣。”在这一点上他们三人小组都足够诚实，可以忍受文书工作，但和热爱都沾不上边。  
Napoleon取下耳机，“我在想……”Illya看着他思考，Napoleon想事情时视线低垂，左手的尾戒保养良好。  
“还有两年。”Napoleon说。  
Illya想了一下，然后反应过来，Napoleon是说CIA让他用工作抵消刑期的十五年……还有两年。  
“看来间谍生涯让你厌倦了。”Illya最终拿起笔，耳机挂在脖子上。他划掉了两个不确定的单词内容，想再划掉几个，但他想不起来刚才还一直卡壳的那几句模糊对话，Napoleon的话让他想说点什么，可他现在什么回应也想不出。  
他盯着面前还算整齐的初稿记录，Napoleon在椅子里动了动，靠在椅背里。  
沉默了一阵后，Napoleon说，“我曾想过去坐牢。”  
但你没有。Illya放弃了这一页，也放弃了假装工作，他盯着纸页上乱七八糟的对话内容。  
“到时候一定很难熬。”Napoleon说，语调里透出理解，也再没有往常的抑扬顿挫，听上去更平和自然。Illya想着坐牢的Cowboy——在监狱里他也会混得很好，但那对他的才能的确是种浪费。  
“Sanders说不定会拿着我的刑期让我再干个几年。”Napoleon说，“四十岁的确不能再出色诱任务，但那个年龄和富豪打交道会比现在更有利。”  
Illya猜测Napoleon所说的难熬应该是十五年合约结束时的双方谈判，CIA光是拿着刑期就能再做点文章，毕竟Cowboy没有真正服刑——而为了不进监狱，很可能Napoleon会答应继续为CIA卖命，也可能被转手给别的部门，直到他老得干不动，或者他死。  
“Sanders肯定会那么干。”Illya装作漫不经心地继续对付手里的窃听记录，实际上他一个词都看不进去。“Oleg和他合作过，Sanders是个典型的美国人。”  
“自私自利的资本主义作风？”Napoleon轻笑，“他会利用一切机会和可能性来完成任务。”  
“典型的美国人。”Illya强调，Cowboy又笑了。Illya装作读笔记，Napoleon也开始核对笔记上的时间与细节，他们的餐桌离窗边有些距离，避免阳光过于刺眼，然而下午的起居室仍满溢着微黄的光线。Illya盯着纸张上的词句，避免盯着Napoleon看而露出破绽。Napoleon似乎也无心工作，随意翻动着已经完成的笔记纸张。  
“如果到时候Sanders放你走？这种可能一向存在，一线特工突然因为某些政治或者任务原因退休的情况并不少。”Illya抬起视线，Napoleon看着那堆笔记，没有在读。  
Napoleon想了一会儿，Illya看着他皱起的眉头，他看过太多次，也看过太多次Cowboy露出足以打动人心的微笑。  
“不知道。”最终，Napoleon轻松地承认，“等我自由的那一天再考虑。”  
“那种退休还伴随终身监视。”Illya提醒。  
“我甩得掉。”Napoleon不再皱眉了，“首先我得完好无缺地活到那一天。”  
“祝你成功。”Illya干巴巴地说，确信Cowboy听得出这不是句恭维。“你实在是个糟糕的间谍。”  
“但我是个优秀的盗贼。”Napoleon果然反驳了回来，他站起身活动了一下，“我得放松个几分钟，再这样坐下去，不到两年我就要瘫痪在办公桌前了。”  
Illya看着他给自己倒了点酒，窗边的光线果然是最好的，树顶鲜艳的绿还在窗台上投下一点摇曳的影子。  
Illya重新戴上耳机。

*

Napoleon对着镜子打好领带，看到Illya拿着领带走了过来，手里还拎着马甲。  
“最好的衣服得配最好的领带结。”Napoleon指出。Illya翻了翻眼睛，任由Napoleon将那条深红佩斯利花纹领带打成那个复杂的结。“正式场合温莎结就够了。”Illya抗议，但在Napoleon帮他打领结时肩膀放松。  
“没错，”Napoleon承认，抚平领带不服帖的部分。“偶尔也可以让那些女士多看你几眼。”  
Illya穿上马甲，扣着扣子。“那是你的工作。”Napoleon的欧米茄在他手腕上颇为合适。  
“这几天也是你的工作。”Napoleon驳回，拉平Illya衬衫在马甲下压出的微小褶皱。“如果光是漂漂亮亮地站在那儿就能赚钱，我想也没什么人会拒绝。”  
“那太无聊。”Illya套上深灰色西装外套，修改后的尺寸十分贴合。Napoleon取出和领带同款的丝巾，叠好塞进Illya胸前的口袋里。Illya任由他摆弄，调侃了一句：“你小时候肯定很喜欢给娃娃换衣服。”  
“我小时候没有娃娃。”Napoleon回答，“好了，现在去把所有单身女人迷倒。”他拍了拍Illya的双臂两侧，Illya瞪他。“已婚的交给我。”  
“你完全没救。”Illya下结论。  
Napoleon打理好自己。面具与斗篷短袍都早已随着被收走的下午茶推车一并离开，大部分文件与录音带都整理完毕，看来这次宴会的重头戏已经在珠宝拍卖上解决了。即使如此他们仍不会放松警惕，直到客人们全部离开前，他们仍处于工作中。  
晚会上的每一个人都穿得美极了。Gaby穿着Illya选的那套裙子与搭配的首饰，看上去容光焕发，不少年轻的男客人与男性“舞伴”都在偷看她。Waverly径自去交际，也没有给Napoleon和Illya新的指示。  
于是Napoleon打算去给自己倒一杯酒，Hera挽着丈夫的手过来向他做了介绍。  
“你好。”Napoleon与他握手，这位年轻人应对紧张，明显不够成熟，与Hera结婚就更耐人寻味了。Hera明显掌控主导地位，为年轻的丈夫提供他那家乐器行的金钱支援。Napoleon回想了一下，确信那是家相当名不见经传的乐器店铺，这位店主聊起音乐来滔滔不绝，Hera打断了他，把他赶去了女性舞伴那边。  
“他看上去还不错。”Napoleon委婉地评价。这位丈夫外表看起来倒是个聪明人。  
“有个丈夫我能干成更多事。”Hera挽着他的手臂，对Napoleon说着悄悄话。“那家乐器店几乎算是破产了，他的梦想就是成为一个音乐家，不过才能就只有——”她眨眨眼。  
Napoleon对此不予评价，邀请Hera女士喝上一杯，她愉快地同意了。今晚的酒种类丰富，Napoleon还看到有个活泼的姑娘拉着Illya的手臂正往这边走，看来他们又会在食品酒水区遇上对方。果然，Illya在看到Napoleon时点点头，向Hera问好。  
“你的工作伙伴可真英俊，”Hera对Napoleon打趣，“这红色领带衬极了。”  
“缺一对袖扣，不是吗？”Napoleon提议。Illya的袖扣是珐琅的，Hera点头赞同，两人开始愉快地讨论起了宝石在袖扣上的装饰设计。Illya递过来一个你果然没救的眼神，和那个姑娘调了两杯无酒精鸡尾酒，陪她挑拣小点心吃。Hera让Napoleon也调一杯：“来点儿不受拘束的，Jack。”  
“那就来一杯自由古巴？”Napoleon建议，Hera大笑，“少放点青柠。”她提醒。  
客人们都很放松。Napoleon调了一杯递给她，长桌上各种酒都有，光伏特加就有五瓶。Hera问起Illya喜欢什么样的宝石首饰，还伸手摸了摸他的手臂肌肉。Illya对待女士十分温柔，自然也没觉得被冒犯，和Hera聊起了俄罗斯珠宝设计风格的特点。那位活泼的小姐跟着听了一会儿，被另一位男士邀舞，就歉意地离开了。Napoleon不介意作为陪衬站在一边，听Illya在言谈间不时带出苏联人的民族自豪感也很有趣，Hera明显很吃这一套，当然，Illya的外表和这身好衣服也相当加分。  
Napoleon看了看Illya手上的混合果汁，随手拿起一瓶俄罗斯伏特加和可口可乐给自己兑了一杯苏联版自由古巴。Hera刚和Illya聊完关于项链在女士身上的各种不同款对脸型和体型的修饰，看到他这么调酒有点好奇，“这不是自由古巴，Jack。”她笑道。  
“我可不能和Andrei一起喝酒，”Napoleon笑着解释，“到最后总会变成‘世界上最好的酒是伏特加’和‘所有鸡尾酒都该用伏特加调’这种没意义的争论。”调好后给自己加了一片青柠。“这是Andrei的喝法。”  
“非常苏联。”Hera笑着拍了拍Illya。  
“Jack通常管这杯叫‘民主俄罗斯’。”Illya面无表情地下黑手，准确地接上了Napoleon的挑衅。“等到舞会结束我就要把他揍到爬不起来。”  
“我可不能让你揍他，”Hera大笑着挽住Napoleon的臂弯，“别把冷战带到珠宝市场里来。”  
Illya装模作样地摆出了警告的手势，又有位姑娘前来搭讪，Hera就放他去跳舞了，愉快地目送他下了舞池。  
“他很可爱。”Hera评价，“取珠宝的时候把他也带来？”  
“没问题。”Napoleon承诺。两人走到食品区取用一些小点心，随意聊天。舞池里Gaby和Illya都在和别人跳舞，Waverly在和几位似乎地位很高的绅士说话，从他们之间轻松的氛围来看，肯定不是严肃的话题。  
“……苏联现在比以前更强了。”一个口音轻微些的声音传入他们的耳朵。  
Napoleon看了一眼，那是Сергей——Illya这么称呼这位很早就叛逃俄罗斯的珠宝商，鉴于他只是个生意人，KGB盯他也不算紧。Hera喝着酒，也毫不掩饰自己的兴趣。  
“这强悍建立在人民的苦难之上。”Сергей和一位法国人聊着天，“如果我再离开得晚点，你可买不到我手里的好货了。”  
“会被抢光？”法国人啜着酒。  
“那时军队征集粮食就像敌军一样狠，”Сергей说，“如果不是我父亲能打架，我们家也一样要饿死几个人。”  
“守着一堆珠宝却没有吃的，我很难想象那种惨状。”法国人感叹。“幸好你离开了那个国家。”  
“我是幸运的人之一。”Сергей喝了一大口酒。“苏联现在的确强大，但我不喜欢它。”  
Napoleon看了眼Illya，在舞池中跳得不错，Hera挽着他走开了些。  
“Andrei听到大概会很生气。”Hera说，“他没经历过那个时期。”  
“是的。”Napoleon赞同，“他能一拳把任何人打翻在地。”  
“我喜欢能打的男人。”Hera笑了，“Сергей这个人很机警，和他做生意得小心些，一个彻头彻尾的投机分子。”  
“谁又不是呢？”Napoleon说，“对Andrei来说苏联是最伟大的祖国。对Сергей就不是了。”不过多少得打点折扣，考虑到Illya的父亲和他在KGB见到的各种事情，但在苏联境外，Illya仍然不遗余力地维护着祖国的尊严。  
“再伟大的国家也有让人痛恨的历史。”Hera看向其他交谈的客人，“但这可不是说背弃就能当成骄傲来自夸。”  
“那是他自己选的。”Napoleon用手里的杯子碰了碰她的，两人喝了一口，看Сергей在那儿对几个人高谈阔论，难怪Illya在完成了必要的接触后就没再和对方交谈过（也有可能是放好了窃听器）。“我还没偷过他呢。”Napoleon感叹。  
Hera乐了，拍拍他的手臂：“那Сергей会追杀你到世界尽头。”她指了指自己的丈夫，“他可不会放过任何一个结交富豪和上流社会的机会。”  
果然没多久，Hera那位年轻的丈夫就试图向Сергей搭话，整个过程从远处看都相当尴尬，Сергей有火也发不出来——Hera窃笑着告诉Napoleon，“他能让那些眼睛长在头顶上的男人们觉得我很蠢，这种时候就是囤货的好机会。”  
“让别人放松警惕是个好办法。”Napoleon同意。接下来的发展更有意思了，那位过于紧张的丈夫还不小心把酒撒在了Сергей袖子上，Сергей愤愤地去了洗手间打理西装袖口。Hera走过去教训丈夫，向其他人致歉，众人都表示不介意。  
Hera还向站在一边的Napoleon眨眨眼睛。Napoleon笑了，举了下杯示意，看向其他客人们，看向正在各自和客人闲聊的Gaby和Illya。Illya身边围了好几个年轻姑娘，似乎恨不得黏在他身上，那可一点也不奇怪。  
Napoleon放任自己看了他一会儿，手表在腕上忠实地走动。  
Illya今晚真美。  
他不能看太久。Illya对那几个姑娘微笑着解释什么，看上去十分柔和。Gaby刚开始和他们组队时还对Illya面无表情地出手揍人有点紧张，显然那次飞越柏林墙给她留下了不小的阴影，直到熟悉后才发现Illya几乎对看起来柔弱的Gaby百依百顺，从此就进入了三天两头拖Illya陪她买衣服让他教间谍技巧的相处模式里。其他女性对Illya的好感也显而易见，比起Napoleon对女性的吸引力，Illya在面对女性时的态度常常让那些姑娘们大胆搭讪——Illya也会回应几句，这证明他不是完全不懂社交的——显然他那个一点就炸的火爆脾气只针对于侮辱母亲和祖国的反派，还有刚开始搭档的Napoleon。  
Gaby私下和Napoleon说过觉得Illya没暴怒到要揍人时还挺可爱，Napoleon也赞同她的观点（他当然不是非得和Illya不停起冲突了，Illya也一样，否则他们根本没法搭档工作），靠着第一次合作的默契和同时背叛上级的小秘密，他们就美苏冷战这事也就嘴上争点高低，真正冲突到要用干一架来解决的地步？那更可能是原上级又要他们挖对方墙角了。  
现在Illya大概在表达什么，加上了手势强调，表情比之前更轻松了些，那几个姑娘都笑了起来，问出了更多问题。  
Napoleon移开视线，看向乐队的演奏。Hera回到他的身边，Napoleon让她再次挽进自己的臂弯里。  
“今晚的曲目不错。”Hera听了一会儿，感叹道。  
“的确。”Napoleon回答。

*

Illya洗了洗手，镜子里的男人在好西装衬托下有些陌生，但也远比他平时的西装好看得多。在这身西装穿在Illya身上之前，他还从没见过有人这么搭配——看来Napoleon挑男装加上Illya挑女装，就能打扮好U.N.C.L.E.所有的特工了。  
他掏出备用手帕擦干双手，Cowboy的手表比父亲的表重了些，他调整了一下表盘在手腕上的位置，拉好袖口。  
这三天Cowboy几乎都陪着Hera女士说话，有效避免了被搭讪和搭讪别的姑娘。似乎社交上什么都难不倒他。Illya自己只完成了任务，和几位姑娘说了些话，除了任务内容本身有些反常外，并没发生什么新鲜事。连Gaby都比往日放松得多，Waverly一脸纵容地放她到处乱跑，而且就算客人们之间进行了某些和他们间谍工作有关的交流，他们也无需干涉。  
Illya走出洗手间。客人们仍在聊天，经过两天的“深入交流”，众人似乎都亲近了些，表情与情绪都外放不少。Napoleon说了什么，逗乐了Hera，她挽着Cowboy的臂弯，两人都端着酒，Napoleon左腕上的手表与尾戒十分显眼，手表也与那身西装不搭——手表太旧，尽管Illya小心维护，但仍然太旧。出现在这里的每个客人都衣着昂贵，舞伴们也一样，只是配饰价格稍差，那只手表也可能是全场最便宜的配饰之一。  
不过想到Napoleon那枚旧婚戒，Illya也就把搭配这件事放到了脑中“不重要也不紧急”的区域内，继续和围上来的姑娘们聊天。任务中去过的不同国家都能拿来当作谈资，而Napoleon与Gaby在当地花钱时总会拖上Illya，大部分情况下Illya都负责点评审美……和拎购物袋。异国风情对姑娘们向来有吸引力，她们追问更多的当地风景与特色建筑，Illya也讲得更多。  
整个晚会都很顺利，Forest伯爵向众人道晚安，而明天早餐之后，客人们就会陆续离去——直到下一次“化装舞会”请柬送到。  
Illya与姑娘们告别，在她们的嬉笑要求下按俄罗斯礼节吻了她们的双颊，有两个还把自己的地址电话写给了他。他让自己落后于大部分客人离去的速度，确认了Waverly与Gaby安全离开才走向楼梯。Napoleon吻了Hera的手背，承诺之后还会去她的珠宝店并带去一些好东西，想也知道那会是怎么来的，然后才走向Illya的方向。  
Cowboy给了他一个没问题的眼神，走在Illya右侧，双手轻松地插在裤袋里。Illya回头望了一眼变得空旷的舞厅，吊灯的光晕照亮了地板每一寸花纹，一切都近乎不真实，乐队演奏着最后一只曲子。佣人等会儿会进来打扫，连最后一位客人都走上了楼梯。  
Napoleon放慢脚步，Illya收回视线，Napoleon也再次跟上他的步伐。  
“晚安曲挺不错？”Cowboy随意地开口。  
音乐声随着他们踏上二楼客房的走廊时微弱到几不可闻。Illya赞同地说了句不坏，也不自觉地双手插进裤袋往客房走，这举动会让他在紧急情况下反应慢上一拍，不过此刻他背后暂时不可能突然冒出来一个人冲他们开枪，Illya也就稍许放低一些警戒。  
Napoleon开了客房门，Illya在他身后关上门，一起确认了屋内没人闯入后都放松下来。Napoleon脱下西装外套，“你先还是我先？”他示意浴室。  
“你先。”Illya还得整理今晚的窃听录音，Napoleon洗完也得一起整理。  
Napoleon笑了笑，拿了换洗衣物进入浴室。Illya挂好西装外套和马甲，解开领带，坐下给录音带点数，计算全部听完需要的时间，每一卷带子都得先听一下确认收音清晰。他听到三分之二的时候Napoleon洗完了，走过来接手继续听带子。  
Illya进入卧室，脱下长裤挂好，坐在床尾凳上解衬衫扣子，戒指还在他这边的床头柜抽屉里，等他洗完就还给Cowboy——或者擦拭一下？戒指的确很旧了。Napoleon对这枚戒指也表现得可有可无，但从他们的间谍生涯来看，没什么随行李漂洋过海带在身边的东西是真正“可有可无”的，但戒指的磨损同样显示着Napoleon对它并不看重……他们没亲近到可以聊婚姻和家庭的地步，间谍生涯基本和这两样都没什么关系，除非任务需要，那也会是组织上直接派两个特工组成假家庭。  
而且和Napoleon聊婚姻？Cowboy自己就是婚姻的绝佳讽刺，一个现代唐璜，一个卡萨诺瓦。  
Illya脱下吊袜带和袜子，揭开脚跟上的创可贴。这种磨破皮对他们来说是小事，和任务中受的伤相比不值一提，只不过脚跟破皮会影响走路方式和跑步的效率，必须及时处理。  
他拿着换洗衣物走出卧室，穿着睡袍的Napoleon正听着窃听录音，夹着笔的右手指了指起居室一角的唱片机，那在与窗户对角的矮柜上，柜子里还放着一些唱片。严格来说他们的工作现在已经结束，Illya无所谓地随他去了。  
果然Napoleon很快放了张唱片，音量不高，隔着浴室半掩的门也只能听到模糊的曲调。Illya躺在浴缸里，把两只脚踝架在浴缸边缘。窗外夜色一如之前，郊外庄园能看到的星星远比城市中多。  
苏联正在和美国搞太空竞赛，在地面上看不到火箭与空间站，不过这倒不妨碍Illya想象那些科学家夜以继日地工作着，就为把人类送上太空。Napoleon偶尔也在闲聊中提及这些，但远离政治中心的外派特工都不知道两个超级大国进展到了什么地步，而且美苏两国绝对不可能把火箭发射区设立在国土之外，他们自然更不可能接触到相关消息。  
有时我希望冷战能变成合作。Napoleon曾这么说，当时他们在里昂的阳光下喝冰饮。  
竞争有助于双方成长，合作更适合有第三方敌人出现时一致对外。Illya当时这么说。美国和苏联是现在唯二的超级大国。  
Napoleon在墨镜下看着海滩上玩耍的人们。那么就只能先看看谁更强大。他说。我觉得冷战可能还要持续好几年。  
Illya也那么认为。但冷战持续一天，他们就得持续一天的互相警惕——前上司的暗中命令，这十分麻烦而且令人不快。互相丢窃听器？他们也在Gaby那儿放了不少，这可以帮助他们三人保持联系；但接到“必要时干掉对方”或者“把对方手里的消息挖过来”这类命令就很无趣，间谍都可以在短期内取得他人信任并与之亲近，长期任务？老东家对长期任务更谨慎，会专门培养对应的间谍去执行，不是他们俩这种特派员的风格。  
KGB训练可没有“和一个你可能随时得干掉对方”的搭档长期相处手册123，相信CIA也一样，Cowboy还是半路被招进去干活的前大盗，所有的问题都得他们自己摸索解决。  
Illya泡到身体放松下来，拔掉塞子迈出浴缸，换好睡衣裤走出浴室。Napoleon已经听完了磁带，正在收拾分类。Illya看了一眼唱机——爵士合集的唱片封套搁在旁边。  
“来一点？”Napoleon邀请，站在窗边倒出了一杯酒，分量比平时他会喝的还少些。Illya算了一下明天的工作量，只需要拆除大部分窃听器就完成了。他给Cowboy比出一个很少的量，Napoleon倒出第二杯递给他。  
酒很不错，甚至比Napoleon通常喝的昂贵威士忌还好些。Illya打着哈欠，Napoleon端着酒杯也一脸困倦。睡前酒让Illya的胃里满是暖意，伴随着爵士女伶稍许低沉磁性的嗓音歌唱。  
“看看现在多晚。”Napoleon说，听上去是放松的，和着歌手同样的歌词。“这儿还有昏昏欲睡的两个人。”Cowboy说这句话时带着笑意，Illya还有杯底的一点酒，Napoleon也是。  
“的确。”Illya同意。  
他们靠在窗边矮柜上喝完了睡前酒，窗户没有关严，透进些许夜风，卷进一些植物气息。Napoleon的湿发几乎全干，在额边打着卷。Illya把杯子放回托盘，摸了摸自己的头发，还有点潮。Napoleon看了他一眼。  
Illya看回去。  
“关了它？”Cowboy用空杯示意还在运转的唱机。  
Illya无可无不可。唱机都是播完一盘自动停止，此刻低低的音乐确实不错，他们已经听了整晚弦乐加钢琴四重奏，换成爵士则更像他们平时任务结束后的放松时刻。  
“放着吧。”Illya回答。  
“我也这么想。”Napoleon赞同地说，放好空杯，走过去将音量调得更小些，关了灯。卧室里两盏床头灯照亮了整个房间，Illya在酒精作用下松懈了一些，打开床头柜第一个抽屉，那本《前夜》和那枚戒指躺在里面。  
Napoleon在他那侧垫好枕头，也拿了一本书翻阅。Illya在若有若无的爵士乐里继续阅读俄国经典著作，酝酿着睡意。  
“Peril？”Napoleon问。  
Illya转向他。  
Napoleon想了想，又露出一点笑意，“不，没什么。”他的视线从书页转到Illya脸上。“我总觉得现在该聊聊天，但是不，不用了。”他还竖起一根手指强调了这个“现在不”。  
Illya皱眉想了两秒钟，现在这状况确实像两个挤一间客房的旅客，在一杯酒和一点音乐下开始聊天的氛围。“只有你们美国人才这么多话。”Illya又把视线放回书页那些俄语单词上，没有真的在读。“你们美国人总以为自己能和全世界交朋友。”  
“而这明显是不可能的。”Napoleon回应，“你们俄国人总以为全世界都是威胁。”  
Illya不再假装看书，给了对方一个“够了”的眼神。Napoleon绝对接收到了，他笑出声，接着看他不知道是什么内容的小说。

*

Gaby在早餐过后窝在他们的客房里，帮他们俩收拾那些录音带和仪器。Illya穿回了他原本的衬衫长裤，在连续三天精细的衣着包裹后再看到平时的Illya还是相当赏心悦目，Gaby打趣了他几句。Napoleon把带子在行李箱里排整齐，Illya一边卷起电线一边和Gaby聊天。  
在中午之前，客人们陆续离开，草坪上停着的车一辆接一辆开走，佣人们忙前忙后把行李放进后备箱里，保镖们小心地盯着那些昂贵珠宝与原石。Napoleon在窗边看着Hera挽着她那位丈夫钻进车里，把Gaby需要修改的首饰与Illya那对亚历山大石放进同一个珠宝盒里，到时候Illya肯定会坚持跟去，并且对Napoleon的品味嘲讽个没完，最后还会和镶嵌工匠讨论出一个完美解决方案……Illya和Gaby在旁边说话声音渐高，打断了Napoleon的思绪。  
“所以你要画下那些姿势。”Gaby忍着笑，“我已经开始想象Waverly和你们俩上司的脸了。”  
“这能省下很多解释的句子。”Illya强调，“也更直观……别笑了。”他有点窘迫。  
Gaby笑得捶了他几下，又问Napoleon他打算怎么画。Napoleon记住了看到的所有姿势和一部分他认得出的人，写报告肯定相当痛苦，不过为了Waverly那张读报告时更加痛苦的脸，还有Sanders和Oleg同样痛苦的脸，倒是算得上值得。  
没多久，Waverly过来敲门通知他们可以去拆窃听器了，还告知三人自己中午和Forest伯爵一起用餐——这也意味着午餐将恢复成他们三人一起吃的状态。他们总是三个人呆在一起，那总是最活跃也最多聊天笑料的时刻。  
Napoleon挽起袖子开始干活，拆下嵌在家具边角和墙纸下的窃听器，Illya也一样，Gaby拿仪器一点一点地找那些隐蔽的位置，顺带还测试了一下收讯效果。  
“我还以为你们俩会在晚会上做点什么。”Gaby一边工作一边说。整个舞厅和两个拍卖厅都清了场，佣人们等他们工作结束后才会靠近这里。“那里有很多漂亮女人，而且每个人都是自愿的。”  
Napoleon正小心地拆下一个窃听器同时避免破坏墙纸纹路。Illya刚取下一个高处的隐藏摄像头。  
“我认为在那种情形下不合适。”Napoleon回答。  
“Illya掀我车后盖的时候你也这么说。”Gaby翻了个白眼。Illya刷地回头，Napoleon回想了一下，哦，他们还真没说过这个，只聊过当时为什么不开枪这类细节——Illya当时的解释是“我干过（逼停一辆车）这种事”，而Napoleon当时回答“我可没想到真有人想靠自己逼停一辆车”。  
Illya瞪他：“所以这就是为什么你是个糟糕的间谍。”  
“我可没有在任务里随便杀人的习惯。”Napoleon说，“我也不是亡命之徒。”  
Gaby看向Illya：“你那时候倒很像一个亡命徒。”  
Illya看起来想以手捂脸。  
“所以为什么不？”Gaby好奇地问，在Napoleon旁边看他工作。“你几乎每个任务都会和一到几个姑娘调情。”  
Illya干完了他那边的活，走到附近继续拆窃听器，假装没注意他们这边的对话，还假装得十分失败。  
“等会儿就轮到你。”Gaby“好心”地提醒他，Illya面无表情地默认了自己在偷听。Gaby继续用她那双大大的眼睛盯着Napoleon，不达目的绝不停手。  
Napoleon想了一下，“我参过军。”他委婉地说，希望Gaby领会到他的意思——当兵都得长期禁欲，除非你在军队里和后勤护士或者和你的兄弟搞上，后者还得冒着被军队开除的风险。  
“我当然知道。”Gaby翻眼睛。“但你是一个有自控力的男人，Solo。”她敲敲旁边的墙面，准确地找出了一个隐藏窃听器的位置。“除了女人以外。”  
Napoleon装模作样地捂住受伤的心口，Gaby乐了，推了他一下。Napoleon也乐了，“Gaby亲爱的，如果我对女人没有自控力，你绝不会现在还站在这里和我说笑。”  
“我真受宠若惊。”Gaby嘲讽回来，“解释。”她取出那个窃听器，没破坏墙面装饰。  
Napoleon这回慎重地想了想。他可以撒谎，或者编一个理由打趣，Gaby和Illya都会接受的，每个间谍都有自己的秘密，这不奇怪；或者他也可以说真话，那等会Peril被Gaby问时，他就可以欣赏苏联人的窘迫和诚实——Illya对Gaby总是尽量诚实。  
“我认为那不合适。”Napoleon最终说了真话，“对其他客人那可能是放纵与享乐，对我来说不是。”  
Gaby皱眉，“但那的确是……享乐？还很安全。”  
Napoleon看向她又看向Illya，Illya放弃了假装没听，也带了点不解地看过来。他也确信Gaby和Illya都能听得出这是真话。  
“而且还没有身份困扰。”Gaby对面具和一整套匿名机制颇有好感，如果所有反派的交易都像这个化装舞会一样谨慎，那间谍工作就没法做了。  
“想想看，所有人都穿着好衣服，戴昂贵首饰的时候，”Napoleon举例，“只有你一个人衣不蔽体。”  
“你是觉得这场舞会正相反？”Gaby困惑地反问。  
“另一种层面上的相似。”Napoleon继续工作，手头的工作可不该停下。“其他客人自己选择了加入这里，而我不是，我们都不是。”  
Gaby还在消化这句话的意思，Illya开口了：“你是说，你更喜欢自己选择要不要和人调情和上床，而不是被安排好的。”  
“你明白了。”Napoleon愉快地回应，“我更喜欢自己追逐到手的刺激。”  
“盗贼的本性。”Illya评价。  
“这几乎算是一个恭维，Peril。”  
“那是你的错觉。”Illya继续干活。  
Gaby也继续动手，“我想我明白你的意思了。”她检查着仪器上的读数，“这有点像……社交压力，要么融入别人，或者特立独行。”她看了眼Illya，“那你为什么不做点什么？别告诉我你得盯着Solo。”  
“任务需要的时候我可以这么干。”Illya埋头工作，不过从Napoleon这里看去，Illya明显在避开Gaby的目光。“舞会上没人强迫我做任何事，那我就可以做所有其他的事情。”  
这句话用英语来说有点拗口，Illya偶尔还会在英语上出错，话里的意思倒表达得很清楚。  
“如果我尝试了，”Gaby颇为遗憾地说，“也许我能明白你们俩是怎么想的。”她摊手，“我知道你们和Waverly都尽量不让我遇上用性换情报的任务。我很感激，但我一直不明白……”她想了会儿。“你们不会觉得不适吗？和没什么感觉的人上床。”  
有时候任务目标可没那么年轻漂亮，尽管次数不多，但Napoleon和Illya还是遇到过这样的情形，不一定需要上床，但光和对方调情也是一项费力的工作。  
“……会的。”Illya承认。Napoleon忍不住看向他，Illya眼角的疤痕在他晒黑了之后就不那么明显了，比起疤痕，他的身高更引人注目。Gaby等着他往下说，Illya迟疑了一阵：“但回报不错，为了那些回报，讨好别人是可以忍受的事。”  
“我听说有的间谍受不了这样的伪装生活。”Gaby继续干活，他们快干完了。“这样的间谍要么自杀，要么叛逃了。”她回想，“上次那个摩萨德的叛逃者，吞枪自杀的那个。”  
“他可留下了一大堆烂摊子。”Napoleon感慨，“只要给的筹码足够高，或者威胁足够狠，大部分人都能被说服干任何事。我想KGB对这种手段更熟悉。”  
Illya给他一个我知道你在嘲讽我的眼神。“是的，但KGB也有叛逃者，更别说CIA里面有多少。”他还补充：“CIA的叛逃者更多。”  
“我觉得我们更像是演员。”Gaby感叹。“只不过我们扮演的是拯救世界的间谍。”她笑了笑，“我不知道每个人的界限在哪，但如果戳中了关键，每个人都会崩溃，不是吗？”  
是的。Napoleon知道这一点。Illya也知道。  
“如果我能顺利活到退休，”Gaby深呼吸，撬出一个小窃听器。“我要到乡下买一幢大房子，做个富有的老姑娘。”  
“不考虑结婚？”Napoleon问。  
“看心情。”Gaby随意地回答。Illya做完了他那部分，Napoleon也收尾了，他们拿着仪器整个空间扫描了一遍，确认没有遗漏后，拎着工具箱返回客房。三人接着聊舞会上看到的各种姿势，Gaby倒是对同性之间怎么性交颇为好奇，小声问了点细节，Napoleon也小声回答了她，Illya在旁边补充，完全把这当成了安全性行为讲解课程。  
午餐在他们完成工作，电话通知正和Forest聊天的Waverly后送到了客房门口，十分丰盛。Gaby把她的餐盘拉到面前，Illya开始拌沙拉，Napoleon刚给他们倒好红酒，Gaby突然想了起来，“戒指还没找到？”她看向Illya。  
Illya顿了一下：“管家道了歉。”  
“可能被某个珠宝模特摸走了。”Napoleon不在意地说，“回去后我在Hera的珠宝店里再买一个。”  
“你对婚姻可真不看重。”Gaby打趣，看过来的眼神有点担忧。“是因为你喜欢和不同的女人调情，还是……？”  
他们开始吃午餐。Napoleon想了想：“我想是这种生活方式的缘故。做这份工作对我的妻子来说太危险了，如果她是个和我一样的间谍，那就更危险。”  
Gaby赞同地点头，看向Illya：“KGB也一样？”  
“夫妻间谍通常执行长期任务，在当地驻扎。”Illya解释。  
Gaby又吃了几口，“我猜你们俩对这种事控制得都不错。”她开着玩笑，“如果你们俩不小心遇到了一个真爱，那你们怎么办？”Napoleon刚要反驳，Gaby就拿他和那个T.H.R.U.S.H.女间谍的事调侃。“除非你打算和她保持现在这种‘互惠关系’？她是我所知道的和你保持联系最久的女人了。”  
某方面来说Gaby说得没错，Napoleon端起杯子：“我和她保持了这种关系，是因为我们都知道自己在干什么，偶尔交换情报，偶尔共度良宵，这都没有问题。我们早就达成了一致——我们不会在一起，保持联络是各取所需。”  
“她很漂亮，又聪明，还很难搞。”Gaby挖着甜点冰淇淋，“Solo，你最喜欢这种类型，如果Illya是个女人我都觉得你们迟早会睡在一起了。”Illya瞪她，Gaby朝他摊手，“我说得不对吗？”  
Illya揉了揉鼻梁，“我不认为这段对话需要我在这里。”  
“问完Solo就到你了。”Gaby愉快地拍了拍他的手背，继续拷问Napoleon——Gaby风格的拷问。“如果她是你的真爱，你会怎么做？”  
这倒让Napoleon想了一想，可能想的时间还有点长，长到Gaby的表情从轻松变成了谨慎：“……Solo？”  
“没事，”Napoleon制止了她要出口的“不想说可以不说”，“我只是需要想想。”  
他们吃得差不多了，但都放慢了速度。  
“如果她是真爱，那就得用另一种策略。”Napoleon理顺了思绪，开始向Gaby解释。“每个人对待真爱的方式都不同，不是吗？如果是我的话，我更倾向于象棋，布好一个足够谨慎的局，解决一切障碍。”  
Illya怀疑地盯着他，“你喜欢赌。”  
“爱不能赌。”Napoleon回答，忍住了一声叹息。“如果你们爱上了一个人，你们会将他或者她，至于危险的处境吗？”  
Gaby放下了勺子，“我不会。”她也叹了口气。“可能你们男人都认为女人应该被保护，但我不这么想，如果我爱上了一个人，我也不希望他遇到任何麻烦。”  
“我也不会。”Illya赞同地说。“太危险了。”  
“如果她就是个女间谍？”Gaby想起这事又笑了，“我真好奇如果她和你分属不同阵营，你会怎么做。”  
“那基本上就是一个女版的Peril。”Napoleon也觉得好笑，Illya翻眼睛，对话题走向无可奈何。“想想看，一个社会主义阵营的女间谍。”  
“而且还是你的真爱。”Gaby大笑。“那会是冷战版的柏林谍影！只不过你不是那个闷得不行的利马斯，Illya也不是那个天真的社会主义姑娘。”  
“就算我是个女人我也不会看上Cowboy这种类型。”Illya挣扎着反击，“Cowboy这种类型的姑娘我可能会考虑一下。”  
“瞧？”Napoleon向Gaby摊开双手。  
“我觉得你们俩就算是一男一女的搭档也一样会吵架。”Gaby还在笑。“苏联女人很强悍。”  
Illya略带自豪地点头。  
“如果你爱上了一个这样的苏联姑娘？”Gaby问，示意了一下Illya，又去问苏联人：“或者Illya你爱上了一个美国女间谍？”  
Napoleon这回没有犹豫：“如果我爱她，那就只有一个选项最安全。”  
“用你的关系网保护她？”Gaby期待地等着他的答案。Illya仍然有点怀疑地盯着他，也端起了红酒杯，什么也没说。  
“不，”Napoleon微笑。“不要开始。”  
Gaby眨了眨眼睛：“你是说——”  
“就是你想的那样。”Napoleon解释完毕，又给自己倒了半杯红酒，这是那瓶餐酒里最后剩下的所有了。Gaby想了想，表情中透露了一点慎重的意味：“你是说，你不会让她知道……你爱她。”  
Napoleon向她举了举杯。  
“但你总是和各种女人调情。”Gaby困惑地指出这一点。  
“既然我们没有开始，那我们当然可以自由地追逐欢愉。”Napoleon解释。“就像这场化装舞会。”  
“我觉得这舞会不坏，在身份背景那一大堆面具下，没几个人能随心所欲。”Gaby认同了这个看法。“舞会上的面具才是他们真正的自我，没有那些阻碍后，人们反而纯粹地追求情欲。”  
Illya似乎陷入了思索，但他也提出了疑问：“我确信你不会对某个人一见钟情。如果这个女人存在，你们一定有交集——而你打算什么都不告诉她，她也不知道你的感情。”  
“正确。”Napoleon笑了，“这对她最安全。KGB知道手下的特工爱上了敌国间谍，他们会怎么做？”  
“会被调查，被列为重点监视对象，还可能被宣布成叛国罪。”Illya回答，“非常危险。”  
“太遗憾了。”Gaby感叹。“就像你爱上了一个人，但你不能说。”  
“活着还是死去，这是一个问题。”Napoleon模仿戏剧腔调。“哈姆雷特这句台词很合适。”  
Gaby被他逗乐了：“的确，和对方保持距离更安全，一个很容易做出的决定。”  
“如果你保持了距离，”Illya握着酒杯的手指握得比平时紧。“你和她的日常交集中会有破绽，总有人会发现问题。”  
“喔，”Napoleon的左手指关节抵住了下颚。“这个问题我也考虑过了，事实上，在我为CIA干活时我已经考虑完了。”  
Gaby看了一眼Illya，又看向Napoleon，视线扫过他左腕上的手表。  
“对每个人都很好？”Gaby猜测。  
“我是一个绅士贼，你知道这一点。”Napoleon对她眨眼。“这个问题的解决方法很简单。我欣赏美，我爱的人也一定是个美人，还有诸多我所喜爱的特质，我只要像对待同事与朋友那样对待她就够了，或许偶尔小聚，喝点酒，聊一聊生活琐事。”  
“如果有人怀疑呢？”Gaby问出这个问题。  
“那就承认，”Napoleon回答，“承认自己喜欢某个人并没有什么不对，我同时还喜欢很多人，没人会怀疑这一点。”  
“这么想想，你就麻烦得多。”Gaby看来满意了Napoleon的回答，转向Illya：“Solo有他的花花公子面具做掩护，在同样情景下，你会很难隐藏情感。”  
“……没那么困难。”Illya放下杯子，他已经喝干了最后一点红酒。Illya的表情总是不太能藏得住情绪，所以伪装身份多半没他的事，但现在Illya显得平静得多，完全没有被逼急的一点征兆。“我会保持距离。”  
“你跟每个人都保持距离。”Gaby翻眼睛，“我一点都不意外。”她也喝掉了杯里最后一点红酒，“如果你们被爱情冲昏了头脑呢？”她笑嘻嘻地追问。“就只是想一下，面对一个敌国间谍的真爱，假如你们要不顾一切地在一起。”  
“我绝不会这么蠢。”Illya低声咕哝。  
Napoleon也笑了，“两种可能，”他指出，“一种是我们都疯狂爱上了对方，然后我们想办法脱离组织，过一辈子隐姓埋名，时不时就得搬家的生活。”  
“就像我说的，愚蠢。”Illya评价。“KGB能把你们从任何一个角落里挖出来，要么一枪解决你们，要么丢进古拉格榨出剩余价值。”  
“CIA也一样，暗杀并不少见。”Napoleon同意地对他点头，“这种结局的问题在于，我们将会被绑在对方身边。很可能在余生的逃亡中我们会逐渐饥寒交迫，丢失金钱与尊严，最初的激情有相当大的可能会迅速蜕变为彼此憎恨。”  
“更别提你们之间的根本差异，”Illya接上了Napoleon的话，Gaby也听得频频点头。“你是一个资本享乐派的典范，而Gaby提出的假设是一个社会主义者——标准的苏联间谍，像我这样的苏联人接受的教育和你完全不同，Cowboy，你们一定会吵架，或早或晚，但肯定会有。”  
Napoleon向Gaby摊手，“我们将疲于奔命，互相指责，余生都将一直愤怒于自己为对方放弃了什么。”Gaby露出了理解的表情。“再深的爱意也会被这种生活磨损，变成彼此的枷锁。我们在任务中看过太多貌合神离的夫妇，不是吗？”  
“这基本就是柏林谍影那本书的情节了，区别只在于死得晚一点。”Gaby摇头“那么第二种可能？”  
“第二种可能，”Napoleon看向Illya，“Peril是个很好的例子。”  
Illya没料到话题突然就转到了自己身上：“不是所有的苏联特工都像我这样！”他立刻强调，差点就要拍桌子，不过还是克制住了。Gaby笑着拍拍他让他冷静。  
“第二种可能，如果我和Peril是一男一女的美苏间谍搭档——假设我们又突然陷入了疯狂的热恋中。”Napoleon开始阐述。  
“疯狂互相干架还差不多。”Gaby低低窃笑。  
“他总是挑衅我。”Illya压低声音指控Napoleon不时的烦扰行为，Gaby拍了他一下，继续等着Napoleon解释。Napoleon当然乐于从命：“在这种突发的激情之下，我们双方都更有头脑，那么更好的选择就是一起工作，不时在一起过夜。”他看向Illya，“一开始可能很好，十分甜蜜。我们一起工作生活，磨合彼此的差异，工作也更默契。”  
“我听出了一个‘但是’。”Gaby说。  
“但是这仍然不能长久，”Napoleon杯子里还剩一点红酒，散发出微甜的香气。“就算我们再小心，也终有一天会被抓住破绽。”  
“那是因为你不够谨慎。”Illya抱着手臂。  
“不，Peril。”Napoleon晃着杯子里最后那点酒，“我经历得足够多，再严密的计划都比不上运气，你更清楚这一点。”  
有时候他们在任务里就是有那么倒霉。Illya想了想，“确实。”他承认。  
Napoleon看着那一圈红酒在杯壁上晃动的色泽。“一开始可能很好，”他重复，“之后问题会持续不断地出现。”  
“比如你得在任务里和别人睡，或者Illya得在任务里听Oleg的指示？”Gaby想了想，“我想到一个更糟糕的可能性，如果你们在一起——然而其中一个被敌人抓住？”她看向Illya，“我猜你会炸掉敌人的大本营，如果他们折磨了你的挚爱的话。”  
Illya的表情透露出一股紧绷感：“如果时间充足，我还要把那些拷问在他们每个人身上都重复一遍。”  
“现在你去救Solo的时候已经和这反应相差无几了，KGB。”Gaby取笑他，看向Napoleon。“你每次把Illya从敌人手里救出来的时候也很可怕，还是那种冷静地痛下狠手的可怕，一个愤怒的Solo就是最难打倒的Solo。”  
“我接受夸赞。”Napoleon笑着同意。  
Illya看起来很想再翻眼睛以示不屑，最终还是保持了面无表情。  
“我们去救你的时候也这么可怕。”Napoleon补充。  
“对对我记得，非常吓人，你们端着枪横扫一片敌军。”Gaby打趣回来，“那么这种一起工作的情人模式有什么问题？如果运气好，可能很长一段时间都不会被上级发现。”  
Napoleon停了停。Illya没有出声，Gaby很耐心，但Napoleon感觉得出两人都想知道他的想法，对这种情形的真实想法。  
红酒在杯底沉淀着漂亮的宝石色。Napoleon最终开口：“因为爱很难长久。”  
Gaby皱眉：“……真爱？”  
“真爱也不一定长久。”Napoleon指出这一点，“我差点结了婚，在这种情景下，我认为自己有一些经验，这种搭档兼情人的关系和婚姻相差不多。”  
“Cowboy.”Illya在Napoleon那句话后停顿了几秒，带着困惑的，但又在思索的表情说了下去：“你是指在你们相爱的时刻——那个时刻，你们的确真心爱着对方，想要共度余生，但你不确定——”  
“我不确定那份爱能持续多久。”Napoleon赞同了他的敏锐。“你们都知道我很容易喜新厌旧，每个人都有喜新厌旧的一面。”他把酒杯推远了些。“但在爱情上，这就有些悲哀了。”  
“如果某一天你们不再相爱，却还需要一起工作……那挺糟糕。”Gaby感慨。“更常见的情况是，其中一个人不再爱着对方，而另一个人仍深陷爱河。”  
“我们都在任务中见过。”Napoleon摊手，他们见过不少夫妻与情人。  
“我想象得出后续会有多少麻烦，隐瞒上级，敌对背景，任务中的问题……真让人对间谍的爱情和婚姻没有信心。”Gaby叹气，“反而是Solo你现在的生活方式麻烦最少。”  
Illya皱眉，看了看Gaby，又看向Napoleon。  
“Cowboy.”Peril开口了，“你的理论有一个致命缺陷。”  
“请说。”Napoleon邀请他加入。  
“你的这套理论建立在一个前提假设下，你认为爱情属于命运的安排。”Illya竖起一根手指，“但真爱更是需要小心呵护对待的关系。不是指一见钟情，而是两人在相爱的前提下互相磨合，彼此支撑，共同度过难关。”  
Napoleon看向他，Illya很确定这思路是正确的，脸上十分笃定。  
“你说得对。”Napoleon微笑。Illya的眉毛皱得更紧了，显然也意识到了Napoleon还有后招。“你说得非常正确，Peril，还有一个问题你没考虑进去。”  
Gaby看了看他们俩。  
“这种间谍生活会使维持真爱更加困难。”Napoleon说，“如果我们不能把握自己的命运，那我们也无法拯救爱人的命运。即使我们双方都为此努力，也不一定能实现目标——我认为在这样的环境下，不表露出自己的爱是最安全的做法。”  
Illya的愤怒写在脸上：“你是说在结果不好的情况下，努力是毫无意义的。”  
“我没有这么说。”Napoleon指出。  
“你这么暗示了。”Illya把垫在腿上的餐巾放回桌上，开始收拾餐盘。Napoleon和Gaby也起身收拾，将餐盘堆回餐车上，放在了门外。Gaby继续帮他们收拾那些窃听装备，无声地叹了口气。  
Napoleon看向她。  
“那听上去很像真的，”Gaby说，“Illya说的那些。”  
“我不是说努力毫无意义。”Napoleon回答，带着疲倦。Illya在他身后停下了动作。“如果可能，我更希望我爱的人不会经历这一切。”Napoleon向她解释，也在向Illya解释。“这种生活并不轻松，间谍生涯是另一条锁链，Gaby。我只是觉得——彼此留出一些空间更好些。”  
“我有点明白了。”Gaby说，“爱本身并不是枷锁。但爱也伴随着责任，你想保护对方，不希望对方受到伤害。”  
“这一切？会把相爱的人逼疯。”Napoleon示意整个房间，或许是他们现在所仅有的生活。“我猜想，我更不希望看到曾经相爱的两个人被生活折磨成怨偶。”  
“所以你保持距离，欣赏你爱的人，可能也会和对方成为朋友？”Gaby问，又想了一下。“也许偶尔送点礼物。”  
“这让我的爱更持久。”Napoleon笑了，“我爱着这个人，同时我的爱并不会束缚对方的自由选择。爱本身就是它存在的意义。”  
Gaby缓缓吸了一口气，又吐出来。“我一直以为你只是个单纯的花花公子。”她笑着拍拍Napoleon的手臂。“现在我觉得你非常实际，而且这策略更像象棋，走一步看三步。”  
“即使不和你爱的人在一起，你也不会因此而死。”Napoleon回答，“这才是关键，Gaby亲爱的，没有真爱相伴的人生没那么悲惨。那些文学和电影都过于夸大了爱情的重要性。”  
“我觉得我已经被说服了。”Gaby朝Illya挤眼睛，“我们的俄国人可没被说服。”她把手上最后一堆东西递给Illya。“我要回去打包行李，别把房间拆了，这回我们都赔不起。”她轻快地说，关上了房门。  
Illya仍然皱着眉，“我不同意你的观点。”  
“先把那叠草稿递给我。”Napoleon说。

*

Illya将装满窃听装备和录音带的行李箱合上，Cowboy也收拾好了，开始打包衣橱里的西装。西装得仔细叠好，还得干洗，Illya也走到衣橱边，取下这次的三套新西装，料子都很好，修改后的剪裁也很舒适，还有相配的领带方巾袖扣。  
他将几双新鞋装进袋里，换回原先的短靴让他的脚跟舒适许多。  
Napoleon的衣服收拾起来比他麻烦多了。Illya打包完了衣物，连同床头柜里的《前夜》一起收进了行李箱，Cowboy的婚戒藏在他夹克内袋里，欧米伽也仍然戴在他腕上。  
Illya等着Napoleon把那些衣物叠好放进行李箱，自己靠在卧室窗边。Napoleon平静地整理着衣物，丝毫没有不快。  
“如果你爱的人愿意和你一起对抗苦难？”Illya抛出了疑问。  
Napoleon看他一眼，“共产主义爱情观不同？”他轻松地反问。  
Illya抱着手臂，“只是个疑问。”他故作轻松地说。  
Napoleon继续叠衬衫。“那会是我的幸运，Peril，但是还是不，我会拒绝对方的爱。”  
“为什么？”Illya追问。  
“如果我还是那个艺术大盗，我会非常高兴地接受一切，盗贼的风险还算可控。”Napoleon想了想，“间谍特工Napoleon Solo？最好不要。”  
“Gaby的假设是——”  
“太危险。”Napoleon斩钉截铁地下结论。  
Illya被堵住了，他忍不住用还很稳定的右手摩挲自己的下颚与嘴唇，阻止自己脱口而出什么反驳。  
Napoleon开始收拾鞋子，Illya想起那些保养护肤品剃须膏之类的还在浴室里，“我去把那堆牙膏面霜拿来。”他抓起Napoleon和自己的洗漱用品盒快步走出了卧室，把浴室洗手池上那些瓶罐塞进去。  
拿起他那用得几乎不剩的小管牙膏时，Illya想起了戒指。他将Napoleon的婚戒从夹克内袋拿出来，把最后一点牙膏挤在上面揉搓，那黯淡的银色的确变亮了，但有两块变色的部分没有恢复。Illya在水下冲掉牙膏泡沫，又挤了一次残留在管中的牙膏，用指腹搓第二遍。  
手指间异样的感觉让Illya第二次冲干净戒指上的泡沫，将它举到镜边壁灯旁仔细检查——牙膏让银色恢复成原先的光泽，连Illya手指指腹也沾上了细小的银色微粒，戒指表面有一大一小两块泛黄的痕迹，在灯光下更明显。Illya摩挲着那浅黄色与银色的交界边缘，指腹再次沾上银色。  
Illya盯着戒指看了一会儿，才辨认出那不是污渍，那是表面一层镀银，银质之下是……黄金。  
Napoleon的婚戒是一枚金戒指，这解释了它不同寻常的重量。在表面镀银逐渐磨损后，底下的金色会透出来，非常巧妙，但也令人费解。很多人的婚戒都是黄金材质，Cowboy没必要在表面镀一层银色，伪装成一枚普通银戒。  
Napoleon还在整理行装，Illya看了眼浴室外面，小心洗掉剥落的部分镀银层，保持戒面色泽稳定，将戒指重新藏好，将装好的剃须工具包拿回卧室。Napoleon接过放进了行李箱一侧，紧挨着珠宝盒，合上箱盖，啪嗒一声扣紧。  
Illya也把他的行李箱合上，只等Waverly和Forest伯爵聊完，他们就可以动身出发。  
全都收拾完毕，行李箱放在起居室大门边。  
Napoleon给自己倒了半杯水，站在窗台边看向外面。Illya不知道现在该做些什么，在起居室里来回走了几步后，他坐进了沙发椅里，手指在膝盖上轻敲。  
Gaby可能在对面房间里忙着打包，没有Gaby在他们的对话中调剂，他们总是容易陷入争执中停不下来，身份背景也让他们很难好好聊天——那些深夜聊几句读的书可不算什么。如果说有什么能让两个冷战中的美苏间谍放下成见和平相处的话，可能只剩下他们把深陷敌营的对方救出来的时候，或者其中一方伤重到几近昏迷，另一方还得帮他保持清醒的时候。Illya曾拖着断腿又头脑不清楚的Napoleon跋涉过深夜的荒原，Napoleon也曾撑着满是刀伤子弹伤的Illya爬过敌方搜索区的屋顶，那些半昏半睡还疼得不行的时刻里，Cowboy比远在东方的KGB小队更可靠，他也在Napoleon意识模糊的眼里看到对Illya前来营救的感激。  
Illya焦躁不安地在沙发椅里枯坐，Napoleon仍然向窗外远眺。  
如果那些时刻里他们做了点什么，想来不会有人后悔，但他们什么也没做过。有时Illya能感觉到Cowboy的视线悄悄停驻，转眼又去追逐女人，他自己也不时注目于那些能吸引他的目光的女性，偶尔也有英俊的男性——这没什么，欣赏美并不是罪恶。但Gaby把他救出来的时候Illya并不想吻她，从没这么想过。  
Illya从椅子里站起来，继续在起居室里踱步，很快就被Napoleon打断了。  
“行行好，Peril，你的烦心事这间客房都装不下了。”Napoleon调侃，蓝眼睛一如往常。“怎么了？”  
Illya盯着他，在能组织出正确的句子前就脱口而出：“为什么？”  
Napoleon抬高眉毛。  
“你说的那些，”Illya挥了挥手，强调了一下：“你说你选择不开始。”  
Napoleon看起来抓住了他想问的问题：“我认为我解释得很清楚。”  
“我知道。”Illya说，无法解释地想要得到答案，他站在了Cowboy面前，站在窗外投射进来的阳光下。“但你总能找出解决方案，你一直都这么干，所以为什么你在这种情况下放弃？”  
Napoleon看着他，将水杯放回托盘里。  
“Peril.”他平静地开口，脸庞在这光影里更加分明。Illya握紧拳头。“苏联人会怎么做？”  
Illya一把抓住了Napoleon的衣襟想警告他苏联人特别是KGB会勇往直前绝不退缩，Cowboy的视线悄悄落在他嘴唇上，又迅速移回他的眼睛，Illya脑中突然一片空白。他靠得太近，Napoleon的虹膜里那一小片深红棕色清晰可辨。他颤抖起来，意识到自己在看Cowboy的嘴，Napoleon表情微微动了，他们已经鼻尖相触。  
Illya花了一点时间才察觉自己在吻Napoleon，Napoleon格外安静，嘴唇柔软，闻起来还有分享给Illya的足够淡的古龙水气味。Illya想退后，同时又想继续向前，他仍然颤抖着，双手摸索着找到了Cowboy的下颚，剃干净的皮肤没有胡茬触感。Napoleon发出了一个受伤的音调，抓住Illya的后颈猛地加深了这个吻，Illya瞬间放开了自己，手指紧紧抓住对方的黑发和衣襟把Napoleon拽得更近。他们可能撞到了什么，直到他们俩的肩膀都撞上窗台边的墙壁。  
Napoleon吸着气，头后仰着抵在墙上大口呼吸。Illya尝得到血腥味，还有嘴唇内侧的一点疼痛，他靠着抵住墙的肩膀才没有再次失控，双手在身侧握得发疼。  
“我就知道迟早有这一天。”Napoleon在喘息间低声说。  
“多久？”Illya从牙齿间挤出疑问。  
Napoleon转向他，那双稳定的手握住了Illya的两只手腕，按揉着直到Illya放松下来，松开拳头。“够久了。”Napoleon看进Illya的眼睛，Illya盯着他嘴唇上咬破的血迹，散乱的卷发，和Napoleon镇定的双眼。“Peril.”他说，声音有点沙哑。  
“——所以这就是原因。”Illya得到了答案，本能地想再次握紧拳头，Napoleon抓紧他的手掌，强迫他放松下来。  
“Illya.”Napoleon停顿了一下，仿佛下一句话能当场杀死他。“想想你妈妈。”  
Illya猛地挣脱Napoleon的双手，“闭嘴。”他低吼。  
“KGB会杀了你。”Napoleon看着他，“他们会在杀了你之前羞辱你，你比我更清楚。”  
Illya咬紧牙齿。“你知道多久了？”  
Napoleon面目冷峻，“蛛丝马迹。”他承认，“但够我推断出一个可能性。”  
Illya想揍他，还想吻他。“这是你的棋步。”他的呼吸稳定了些。  
“我从最好的棋手那里偷来的。”Napoleon没有后退，“你知道后果，我也知道。”他摇摇头，“现在我知道了，俄国人从不退缩。”他甚至笑了笑，Illya看到他的表情变得柔和下来。Cowboy没有说谎，他很高兴，Illya看得出来他是真心觉得快活。“Peril.”他的双手放在Illya脸上，温暖的，带着爱意。Illya也想触碰他的Cowboy，所以他也这么做了，双手将Napoleon拉近，让他们额头与鼻尖相抵。  
“我很感激。”Napoleon承认，又吻了吻Illya的嘴唇，血迹已经干涸，Illya叹息着回吻。“不是每个人都有勇气对付一个间谍Solo。”他开了个玩笑。Illya哼了一声，“他们太软弱。”他指出。  
“我也这么认为。”Napoleon回应，拇指爱抚着Illya耳后柔软的皮肤。“你知道这不合适。”他也承认，“没人能控制自己的感觉，Peril，但我们不合适。”  
Illya当然知道这是对的，他严格自律，不让自己的思绪朝某个方向一路狂奔，但没人能真正控制自己的感觉变化，也没人能假装某些东西从未存在。  
“我都能想象得出接下来会发生什么。”Napoleon带着一点不好意思这么说——Cowboy竟然也有这种时候，Illya试着克制了一番，没用，他追逐着Napoleon的嘴唇，Napoleon热情回应着，让他知道这一切并不虚假。“被Gaby发现？被我们的上司发现？”Illya气喘吁吁地说。  
“当然。”Napoleon的双手的确经验丰富，揉捏着Illya的耳后与颈侧，让他舒服得几乎要闭上眼睛。“如果我们开始睡在一起，很快就会在任务中互相隐瞒不利消息，然后上司开始怀疑我们有问题，派了其他间谍监视我们收集证据……运气好可能有几年不错的时光，运气不好的话，U.N.C.L.E.就得拆伙了。”  
“一点没错。”Illya承认，“各种审查，审讯，数不清的报告和羞辱。”KGB的手段他非常清楚，更有可能的是，KGB一边拿捏着这丑闻，一边继续使劲让他卖命，稍有失误就会得到比之前更严厉的惩罚。  
“与之相比，这种感觉能维持多久反而是一个次要问题。”Napoleon流露出了些许悲哀，参杂了一些对他们命运把握的无奈。“Illya.”他温和地说着，Illya听着这悦耳的低音，大部分时候Cowboy都用这种温和的语调对他说话，现在他——现在他知道了。“像我说的，不要开始。”  
Illya看着Cowboy的眼睛，Napoleon长久地看着他。当初Napoleon在任务中还分心找手表的那一刻已经足以打动Illya，现在Napoleon所说的都是真相，他知道，Napoleon也知道。  
“这样更安全。”Napoleon摩挲着耳侧皮肤的指腹十分温柔，他对Illya微笑。“而且这还有一个额外的好处。”  
“什么？”Illya低声问。  
“下次再被注射吐真剂的时候，我们都能说真话。”Napoleon回答，显然这个细节让他想了很久，颇有点忍俊不禁。Illya想了想，哭笑不得地摇头，把Napoleon抓得更紧了，紧到Napoleon像战场兄弟那样拍了拍他的肩背。“好了，Peril。”Napoleon和他松开彼此。“Gaby在等我们。”  
“我想时间也差不多了。”Illya想翻眼睛，Gaby的坏习惯真传染给他了。“那么以后就和之前一样，什么都没变？”他向Napoleon确认。  
“什么都没变。”Napoleon确认地回答，走进浴室重新打理被揉乱的头发和西装，嘴唇上的血已经止住了，不会被Gaby看出来。Illya也对着浴室镜子重新打理了一番，他被咬破的位置在嘴唇内侧，镜子里面无表情的男人有一双诚挚的，略带遗憾的蓝眼睛。  
Napoleon重新拿起之前未喝完的半杯水喝了一口，Illya在刚刚的情绪爆发后也想喝水了，便给自己倒了半杯。  
果然，没多久房门就被敲响了，Gaby再次走了进来，额头上卡着太阳镜：“Waverly说一会儿管家就上来帮我们拎行李。”  
她怀疑地看向Napoleon：“Solo，我刚刚想明白了一件事。”  
Illya看着Cowboy疑惑地看向她。  
“之前的下午茶，我和你的Hera女士聊了聊。”Gaby说，看了Illya一眼。Illya不明所以。Napoleon深深叹了口气：“好吧，你抓到我了。”  
“精妙的一步。”Gaby眨眼，对Illya说：“你知道吗？那对亚历山大石比另外三件首饰加起来还要贵。”  
“亚历山——”Illya瞪着Napoleon。“你没告诉我那是亚历山大石！”  
“你没问。”Napoleon无辜地陈述，“我以为你知道。”  
“我没看到它的颜色变化，我以为是对普通的葡萄石。”Illya抗议，珠宝拍卖时他在后台被设计师套珠宝首饰，根本不知道前面发生了什么。“Waverly会为这笔开支丢一堆文书给你，我绝不会帮你填表。”  
“哦，这不用担心。”Napoleon解释，“它们走了我自己的账单。”  
“我不会收下这个。”Illya向Gaby示意，“收回去。”  
“我可不能收回它们。”Gaby一笑，“那是Solo买给你的，认真点说，是买给你妈妈的礼物。”她转向Napoleon。“我也觉得Kuryakin夫人戴这种耳坠很合适。”  
Napoleon赞同地点头：“我怀疑Peril不会收下这个，所以玩了一个小花招。”  
“你可以直接给我。”Illya反对。  
“你会拒绝。”Napoleon反驳。  
他的确会拒绝，如果他知道那对该死的宝石的价格的话——另一方面，母亲会很高兴。Illya揉着鼻梁：“下一次直接给我，我会收下。”  
“看来我们达成了一致。”Napoleon露出笑容。走廊上传来脚步声，管家带着佣人前来搬他们的衣物行李箱。  
他们与Forest伯爵道别，收获了不少感激，甚至还有下一次化装舞会的邀请。Waverly婉拒了，与伯爵握了握手。  
Waverly与Gaby坐进轿车前排，Illya和Napoleon把他们的行李箱连同窃听装备按顺序放进后备箱里，合上盖子。  
“Napoleon.”Illya出声。  
Napoleon看向他，手还放在后备箱盖上，没有露出一丝惊讶。Illya的手表在他袖口下并不显眼。  
“谢谢。”Illya看着他的搭档，美国人，前艺术大盗，前CIA，现在的Cowboy，这句道谢远比他所预感的要轻。  
“没什么，Peril.”Napoleon回答。  
他们坐进轿车后座，关上车门。Waverly启动车子后，两人将手表解下来互相交换。Illya将父亲的表戴回左手，调整了一下，Cowboy的体温余温也毫无痕迹地贴合了他的手腕。  
黄金戒指仍然藏在他的夹克内袋里。Gaby从前排转过来和他们说话，Napoleon开始讨论接下来那些肯定能把他们头发都烦掉下来的报告，Illya加入了，并且就谁写那些该死的化妆舞会细节和Cowboy展开了互不相让的争吵。

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：
> 
> 1\. 巧合的是，我开始写第2章时看到微博安利泰国片《永恒》（2010）  
> 啊其实和我写这篇文的初衷有一部分重合，贴个豆瓣安利在这里。此片改编自泰国名著（所以泰国你们的名著画风……），之前有过两次翻拍，都很成功，分别为1953年和1980年版本。  
> 豆瓣：https://movie.douban.com/subject/5273304/  
> 有个评价不错滴：https://www.zhihu.com/question/22081748/answer/102611809
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. 自由古巴——鸡尾酒名。是用郎姆酒为基酒并兑上适量的可乐而成。自由古巴（Cuba Libre）是古巴从西班牙手中独立时，用当时市民口中常用的词来命名的酒。1902年，古巴人民进行了反对西班牙的独立战争，在这场战争中他们使用“Cuba libre”（即自由的古巴万岁）作为纲领性口号，于是便有了这款名为“自由古巴”的鸡尾酒。加入可乐后这款鸡尾酒口感轻柔，很适合在海滩酒吧饮用。  
> （酒吧一般会兑青柠汁，这玩意儿狂酸无比，所以可以要求少兑点……我自己调配过一次的经验）  
> 拿破仑调的鸡尾酒……伏特加版的自由古巴嘛，民主俄罗斯哈哈哈哈哈哈哈谁想出这名字的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈跪（拿破仑不玩这梗更待何时）（伏特加是非常常用的鸡尾酒基础酒，多备下很正常）  
> https://www.zhihu.com/question/26282699/answer/35580933
> 
> 3\. 勃涅日涅夫，嗯，就是63年还是赫鲁晓夫，64年这位就把前任给软禁夺权了……  
> http://baike.baidu.com/item/%E5%88%97%E6%98%82%E5%B0%BC%E5%BE%B7%C2%B7%E4%BC%8A%E9%87%8C%E5%A5%87%C2%B7%E5%8B%83%E5%88%97%E6%97%A5%E6%B6%85%E5%A4%AB/10407648?fromtitle=%E5%8B%83%E5%88%97%E6%97%A5%E6%B6%85%E5%A4%AB&fromid=1519395  
> 鉴于文里的时间设定（1966），刚上台两年吧，这时苏联军事上肥肠强大。在位早期经济增长也是不错的，后期就……别提。  
> 这个时候估计伊利亚还是很为苏联骄傲的，大概和我们知道外国人都很羡慕我们经济高速增长生活变得更棒差不多。（社会主义自豪感.jpg）
> 
> 4\. 这位配角路人谢尔盖说的是“战时共产主义”和“余粮收集制”，虽然保证了苏联当时能继续运转并成功达成十月革命的成果（建立了社会主义~）也是有弊端的……但当时的历史条件还能咋办呢……  
> 战时共产主义：  
> http://baike.baidu.com/item/%E6%88%98%E6%97%B6%E5%85%B1%E4%BA%A7%E4%B8%BB%E4%B9%89  
> 苏联早期的余粮收集制：  
> http://baike.baidu.com/item/%E4%BD%99%E7%B2%AE%E6%94%B6%E9%9B%86%E5%88%B6  
> （当时军队横征暴敛浑水摸鱼的也很多，之后没多久大饥荒了……啊这眼熟的历史感）（历史的教训X2）
> 
> 3\. 乐队在舞池演奏自然都是古典乐集锦，网上看来了这一段↓  
> 初听古典的小伙伴，老司机给你们带带路：巴赫抗躁动、海顿抗抑郁、莫扎特抗失眠、贝多芬抗萎靡、柴科夫斯基抗饥饿、马勒抗瞌睡、拉赫玛尼诺夫抗寂寞...最后还必须得指出一个最管用的:布鲁克纳，抗掉钱后的不良情绪反应。  
> 拿破仑与赫拉女士聊天时乐队演奏的是这个，想了想选了这首的第二部分 ↓ 第一部分和第二部分都颇为俄式忧郁与浪漫XD第二乐章非常美。  
> 拉赫玛尼诺夫《C小调第二号钢琴协奏曲》，如果乐队演奏也得改编简化版（太他妈难搞了这曲子……）  
> http://www.ncpa-classic.com/2012/02/20/VIDA1329726301019173.shtml#4
> 
> 4\. 美苏太空竞赛：http://baike.baidu.com/item/%E5%A4%AA%E7%A9%BA%E7%AB%9E%E8%B5%9B/4217448  
> 57年是俄罗斯的斯普特尼克一号人造卫星上天，61年加加林。69年阿波罗13号登月。1972年美苏两国稍许缓和关系，冷战逐渐变成合作。
> 
> 5.房间里的唱机曲目是这首：  
> 《Two Sleepy People》Julie London  
> http://www.xiami.com/song/xLvKGt9ae76?spm=0.0.0.0.1yIVTg  
> 看了下维基这是首1938年的老歌，我听到的是Julie London的版本（不过就不知道是哪一年的录音了……）  
> 个人觉得语拿破仑伊利亚的三日珠宝沙龙故事十分合衬。
> 
> 6\. THRUSH那个女间谍是老剧版里有的，和拿破仑关系real不错。
> 
> 7\. 我在俄狄浦斯情结那篇里提及了《柏林谍影》这部小说（1963）与相关的电影（1965）  
> 讲了1960年代英国间谍利马斯在西柏林干活，因为出了状况被安排当双面间谍，然后他一边挣扎于自己的棋子身份一边还爱上了一个天真的共产主义姑娘……  
> （故事情节放拿破仑和伊利亚身上估计两人都有一大堆槽可吐XDD）  
> 小说：https://book.douban.com/subject/3172156/  
> 电影：https://movie.douban.com/subject/1293190/  
> 我一直觉得以拿破仑和伊利亚的聪明程度，不会不知道一旦动感情会付出什么代价，更别提他们的敌对身份了。珠宝沙龙这个故事我原本觉得背景还是相当有趣的，不过写出来则远比我预计得要严肃得多（摊手）（所以盖导的演绎很棒棒啊一般人也搞不出这个活泼有趣的电影呀2333）  
> 这篇也是我对“他们搞在一起的可能性”的真实想法与推测，实际上最早写暴风雪山庄我就是这个推测，只是在不同的故事里，细节上处理得不同——而真正有趣的是：读者会按自己的想象与思维模式来理解每一篇。  
> 看读者的反应还是很好玩的233333【暗搓搓上帝视角的作者←够】
> 
> 8\. 有些梗与细节来自这个问题：什么是爱？爱一个人是什么感觉？  
> https://www.zhihu.com/question/20875474  
> 我也爱过，有些回答是真懂啊XDDDD真是只有爱过的人才会频频点头“嗯这就是爱”“说得对”“我也这样过”  
> 不一定要看高票长答案，有些短小回答的细节更是温柔动人。
> 
> 有这么一个回答我非常喜欢：  
> 作者：王银  
> 链接：https://www.zhihu.com/question/20875474/answer/18631552
> 
>  
> 
> 你觉得你完整了，你进入了一种平和静谧但微妙的状态，整个世界会蒙上一层善意与美。
> 
> 你是充实而从容的，你的善会汩汩流出，恶会渐渐收起。
> 
> 你会热爱生命与世界，感恩上苍。
> 
>  
> 
> 你想跟那个人有更亲密的身体接触，不自觉地信任那个人。 切身体会，一家之言。  
> 评论说爱你就像爱生命，最近正好看过一点，补充: 原来那些好事都在，你只是没发现，等你爱上别人，你就发现了，特别是发现更多人对你的爱和你对别人的爱。  
> 不论你是怎样的人，你都会有前所未有的丰富感觉，惶恐或是温逊，所以说爱是奇妙的事，所有人在爱面前都会平等地有那些感觉。  
> 爱本身不完全是快乐的，因其本身带有不可褪去的对未来乃至一切的恐惧等等，但当你有了爱，你不会不爱，就像穿了定制皮鞋后不愿穿已经做好的，（总觉得这个比喻不太恰当）也许不是最好，但不可自行放弃。  
> 当你爱上一个人，你会纯粹地包容，隐秘地浪漫，悄悄地温煦，郑重地疯狂，因为你把自己的心交了出去。  
> 还是一家之言，大家也就一看，因为这就是本人的感觉而已，没什么参考价值。另外我写完都不忍看了，因为实在是肉麻……  
> 再补充：关于定制皮鞋的比喻着实不太恰当，另附，不管你是如何的人，爱都会让一个人的在最隐秘的内心成为一个浪漫主义者。
> 
> 还有两个我看到的但一时没记地址：  
> A）  
> 1.互相的欣赏和爱慕。  
> 2.占有欲的存在，而好的爱情往往能站在对方的角度去思考，进而包容对方，克制自己的占有欲。这也是爱情的矛盾点。  
> 3.专情，专一，忠诚。  
> 4.信任。  
> B）  
> 我有多喜欢你，我说不出来，但我心里明白，我宁愿和你吵架，也不愿去爱别人  
> 你可能不知道，我喜欢你的时候，你骂我我也会喜欢你，就算你不理我，我还是忍不住会主动理你，可如果有一天你一不小心浪费完这些感情，你做得再怎么好，我都不会再心动了。
> 
> 9\. 拿破仑的婚戒基本是这样的一枚：  
> https://item.taobao.com/item.htm?spm=a230r.1.14.16.pJJkge&id=14625726336&ns=1&abbucket=20#detail  
> 日本设计公司 Torafu Architects 设计的【Gold Wedding Ring】。  
> 戒指分方形和圆形两款，18K黄金制作，外层镀银，因为银的易氧化，随时间流逝将被磨损，随着一次次摘下，戒指逐渐露出底下的18K黃金材质。寓意爱侣、夫妻“共同度过的时光”，随时间的流逝，感情历久弥新，寓意深远。  
> 看到这广告我就觉得拿破仑会这么干了，按60年代的欧洲，定制这样一枚戒指也不难。磨损的镀银层下露出黄金的质感，估计伊利亚也觉得非常美。


End file.
